yeah
by Lucy Ann Riddle
Summary: hey you
1. Chapter 1

Gabriel smiled as Fred and George gleefully showed him around their shop. The colors were bright and Gabriel was sure they had used every color available. There were pranks, toys, sweets and even some cosmetics in cheerful packages lining the walls. Gabriel had been especially interested in the twelve-hour hair dye. The twins had explained that is was a paste, so you could color parts of your hair or you could thin the paste with water and color all of your hair quite easily. It wouldn't stain skin and washed away completely after twelve hours.

After Gabriel had seen the shop, the twins had shown him around the backroom, which had many stains on the floor, walls and ceiling, some of which looked to be scorch marks. Currently, they were in the small flat above the store having tea. It was a mismatch of furniture, mostly in neutral colors, but the bright purple walls let you know who lived here.

"So, man of mystery," Fred began. "How is old Hogwarts treating you?"

"The first two weeks were interesting, but now I'm just bored," Gabriel answered wrinkling his nose.

"Ronnikins says you're in sixth year classes," George said as he poured tea.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Yes, and everyone hates it. I never even signed up for classes; I was just given a timetable. The teachers and students both resent me being in classes I didn't take tests for, but honestly we have done a lot of revision and bookwork so far. I think they're doing that for me hoping I'll be able to keep up!"

"Mum was worried about that too," George said. "Apparently she told Ron off in a letter about being nicer to you."

Fred snickered, "Oi, mate, it's a funny thing to watch our mum talk about you. One minute she's angry and ranting and the next it's 'that poor little boy, he must feel so lost,'" Fred cooed in a high voice batting his eyelashes.

"Hey, I bet you've got Malfoy's knickers in a knot," George crowed. "The Ice Prince of Slytherin dethroned!"

Gabriel laughed at their antics, and took a cream cake from the plate on the table – the twins had each eaten one so he was hoping they were safe. "I haven't done much yet."

"Oh, he's so modest our Gabriel is," cooed Fred placing a hand over his heart.

"That he is, brother mine," George added. "Our sister tells stories of his greatness. How he fought to protect the ickle firsties." George flung a hand across his forehead, causing Gabriel to break out into more laughter.

"And don't forget how he clapped for each child, no matter what house they went into," Fred added with wide eyes.

"And the best, most amazing thing of all: he's still friends with everyone," George said, one hand on his heart and the other high in the air. "Our Gabriel sits with Neville in Herbology and Luna in charms."

"And don't forget Susan and Hermione in DADA." Fred nodded solemnly.

At this point Gabriel had fallen off his chair he was laughing so hard. The twins looked at each other and cooed, batting their ginger eyelashes. "And he's so dreeeaaammmmyyy!"

It took a few minutes before Gabriel stopped laughing long enough to get back on his chair. Wiping his eyes he gasped, "You two are too much! It hasn't been that exciting."

Fred grinned wickedly. "But you're bored now."

"Yes, and we know what happens when good, innocent boys get bored," George added with a dramatic sigh.

Gabriel grinned. "Well, I'm sure you two will be more than happy to help me with that."

"Of course we will. You're our silent partner, we would do anything for you," they said together with fake sincerity. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"On a serious note, how are things going?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, mate, we've seen the _Prophet," George explained._

Gabriel snarled, "That Skeeter woman is a bitch! Every other day something different is printed about me, and people treat me differently based on what she's written!" The woman has gone from one extreme to the other – at first it was 'poor little Harry Potter', and now it's 'what if he was raised by Death Eaters?' Seriously, I'm worried she will track down my family and get them into trouble."

"Oh, they're a sly bunch. They'll be fine," Fred said firmly.

"They hid you, didn't they?" George grinned. Gabriel nodded glumly. "Are you at least having fun doing magic?"

Gabriel snorted. "I haven't even used my wand yet! Seriously, everything is revision! Even Professor Snape has been assigning potions he knows I have made before! And when I ask questions, the professors either look at me like I'm crazy or tell me to ask one of the other students because they've covered that already."

"We're happy to help," exclaimed George.

"Ask away, mate," Fred added.

Chuckling, Gabriel said, "The only thing I really want to know is can you create spider webs that will shoot from your hands?" The twins looked puzzled. "I asked Professor Flitwick and he looked into it, but he couldn't find anything. Honestly, I can't believe he's never been asked before."

"Why would you want to shoot spider webs from your hands?" Fred asked.

"Spiderman is a Muggle superhero who shoots webs from his palms, and they're strong enough that he can swing from them and capture bad guys."

Thirty minutes later Gabriel had to leave and the twins' heads were full of ideas for making spider webs.

"If you need anything, let us know," George said giving Gabriel a hug goodbye.

"Indeed, but here are some items to start with," Fred said handing Gabriel a box. "Some of these are experimental so do let us know how they work out," he added hugging Gabriel and grabbing his bum.

"Thanks, I'll see you both soon," Gabriel said, and with a flick of his finger he removed the neon yellow handprint Fred had left on his arse.

5pm.

Gabriel approached the gates of Hogwarts and saw Professor Snape coming towards him. "Good evening, Professor."

"Mr. Dragonheart, where have you been?" Severus asked, surprised to see a student out of bounds.

Gabriel frowned. "Did anyone notice me missing?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Severus said.

"Oh, good. Well, have a lovely evening and tell everyone I said hello," Gabriel said heading to the castle.

"Gabriel, you haven't told me where you were," Severus reminded him.

"Oh, no place of consequence. Now off with you, I'm sure Adonis is waiting," Gabriel chirped and skipped away, hearing Severus mutter about needing to see Adonis to complain about the impertinent brat he'd helped to raise!

7pm.

Draco was surprised how large a group had shown up for the rugby game. Most of the players had Muggle backgrounds; however there were a few brave purebloods in the mix, including Weasley. Seeing others sitting on the ground to watch the game, Draco sneered at them and transfigured a rock into a large, plush couch. Sitting down he watched Pansy transfigure two tables for them to use. Blaise plopped down on the other end leaving Pansy to sit in the middle. Looking around, Draco saw the Slytherin first years who always hung out with Gabriel standing off to the side. They looked like they wanted to approach Draco and his friends, but were unsure without Gabriel there. Draco was a prefect; the younger students should feel safe with him and able to ask for his help. Looking over at the shy group Draco caught Ivy's eye, and with a smile he transfigured some pebbles into poufs. Ivy beamed and grabbed Amber, Rowan and Basil.

"Thanks, Malfoy," Ivy said in her soft voice.

"You're welcome. Would you all like something to drink?" Draco offered as if he was hosting a party.

"Yes, please," said Basil and the others nodded in agreement.

Draco snapped his fingers twice and a house elf popped in front of him. "Yes, master Malfoy, sir. How can Dobby be helping?"

"We would like some refreshments while we watch the game," Draco stated regally.

"Oh yes, master Malfoy, right away. Will you be wanting treats for everyone?" Dobby asked, his large eyes curious.

Before he could answer, Amber came over. "Malfoy, would you please make some more poufs for our friends?" Joining the Slytherin first years were two Ravenclaws, three Hufflepuffs and two Gryffindors. Coolly, Draco raised an eyebrow and then with a flick of his wrist created more poufs, all in Slytherin green. "Thank you," the new first years chimed, sitting down and excitedly chatting with their friends.

"Yes," Draco said softly to Dobby, "everyone will want something. Have the other house elves help you."

"Master Malfoy is such a kind master, yes he is. Dobby is so lucky," squealed Dobby as he vanished with a 'pop'.

"Are you feeling all right, Draco?" Pansy teased.

Draco sneered at his friend in answer and then turned to watch the players. They had gathered into two groups and looked to be getting ready to play. The team Gabriel was on was all dressed in purple and the other in gray. The players spread themselves out in what Draco guessed was an orderly pattern, then a player from the gray team kicked the ball and all hell broke loose. The crowd gasped and the girls squealed and hid behind their hands as the players slammed into each other. Draco was shocked at the viciousness of the game, and a few times he flinched as Gabriel was hit and bounced off the ground. Draco found he enjoyed the barbaric game and was soon cheering Gabriel's team on; he was the only Slytherin playing after all.

Draco held his breath when Gabriel got the ball. Seamus had kicked it and Gabriel was hoisted into the air by his teammates in order to catch it. Now he was running, strong legs pounding into the earth so fast he looked as if he was flying. Without missing a step, Gabriel darted between the other team's players, barely managing to avoid getting tackled. Draco's heart was beating wildly in his chest! The game was so barbaric and plebian, yet he felt his cock twitch as he watched Gabriel display such physical power and strength. Gabriel flung himself to the goal line, sliding across the grass in order to avoid Terry Boot catching him. The crowd cheered as Gabriel smacked the ball onto the ground and scored. Draco crossed his legs as he clapped, hoping to hide exactly how excited he was about the game.

Ron Weasley had the ball and was running toward the end of the field when a rather vicious Hufflepuff charged towards the redhead, leaning down and obviously intent on shouldering Weasley in the ribs. Out of nowhere, Gabriel caught the boy seconds before he hit, allowing Weasley to make the winning goal. Everyone cheered; Weasley jumped around and scooped Gabriel up into his arms. Draco glared and then relaxed when all of the boys began jumping about and hugging each other.

"What is going on here?" Madam Pomfrey screeched, her hands on her hips as she glared at the players. They had all sustained some kind of injury, most were just scrapes and bruises, but others had cuts that were bleeding and injured wrists and ankles.

Gabriel limped out of the crowd and smiled warmly at the angry mediwitch. "Madam Pomfrey, you're an angel! We're in need of your assistance."

"And why exactly should I help you when it looks like you did this to yourselves?" she demanded.

"Madam Pomfrey, you know how it is. We were going to play a simple, fun game and then all of these lovely people showed up," Gabriel explained dramatically. "We just couldn't help showing off. We tried, but alas we were ruled by our hormones and helpless to resist." Gabriel batted his eyelashes playfully.

Madam Pomfrey's lips twitched as she tried not to smile. "I will only heal serious injuries; everything else will have to heal on its own."

Gabriel leaned in flirtatiously. "You're a true gem. What would we poor, foolish boys do without you?"

Blushing she said, "Hush, young man, and let me by."

Gabriel grinned as he watched the mediwitch heal the other players.

"Mr. Dragonheart," Severus said his voice deep and silky.

"Hello, Professor Snape; how was your evening?"

"Very enjoyable, thank you," Snape replied politely. "Would you be so kind as to explain what is going on here?"

"Oh, we were just playing a game," Gabriel said dismissively.

Severus raised an eyebrow in disbelief as he looked over his student. Gabriel had a gash on his cheek that had grass and dirt stuck to it, he was holding his ribs protectively and keeping his weight off of his right foot. "You are seriously injured."

"It's not so bad. I'll be fine," he assured. At Severus' incredulous look, Gabriel grinned. "It was really fun!"

Severus rolled his eyes, "You are a very odd child." This simply made Gabriel grin more. Severus began casting diagnostic and healing charms on his snake. "You have three cracked ribs and a sprained ankle, along with numerous contusions and abrasions." Gabriel sighed with relief as his ribs were healed. "I, like Madame Pomfrey, am not going to heal the minor injuries. You will have to live with your foolishness."

"Thank you, Professor Snape," Gabriel said sweetly.

"Were any of my other snakes foolish enough to involve themselves in this?" Severus demanded as he scanned the crowd.

"No, Professor, the rest of your snakes are far wiser than I."

Severus looked down at Gabriel, his whole face softening. "Yes, well, I blame your uncle for the grief you're causing me."

Gabriel smirked and whispered, "I hope he made it up to you tonight."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "I was feeling rather relaxed until I saw you. Go back to the dorms and clean up. I'll give Draco a salve to put on your scrapes so they don't get infected."

Gabriel nodded and limped back to the castle chatting happily with a bunch of first years from many houses. Severus shook his head and saw his godson walking towards him. "Mr. Malfoy, I do hope you weren't part of this craziness."

"Of course not, Professor Snape. I was merely here for the entertainment value."

Severus walked towards the castle with Draco at his side. "How is your father?"

Draco knew Severus had seen his father's owl at breakfast and wanted to make sure he was alright. "Father is well, and interested in our newest student. He's told me he hopes the two of us will be close."

Severus was quiet for a moment. They weren't alone and he needed to be careful with how he worded things. "How will that work for you?"

Draco held his head high, "Being close to him will help me achieve my future goals, and I've told father that there is a way to become very close with him."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Do you think your father will approve of this plan?"

Draco shrugged, "I'm not sure, but I expect a reply from father tomorrow morning."

"Are you alright with the plan?" Severus questioned. Draco was a very private person. Gabriel wouldn't want to keep a relationship secret; he wouldn't see any reason to.

"Yes, the potential benefits are well worth the risks."

"Let me know if I can assist you in any way," Severus said as they reached his chambers. Going inside, he brought out several vials and two squat jars of salve.

Draco smiled brightly, "You always do." Looking around and seeing no one Draco whispered, "Goodnight, Uncle Severus."

Gabriel limped out of the shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist and collapsed on his bed. His body ached, but he felt so good. Hogwarts required a lot of sitting around and he missed being physically active. The dorm door opened and Gabriel heard soft, measured footsteps - Draco.

"Okay Dragonheart, I have some potions from Professor Snape, so you need to sit up."

Gabriel groaned as he sat up, "Could you call me Gabriel now?"

Draco narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

Gabriel shrugged, "Well, you did flirt with me."

"Hmm, true, I did," Draco said holding out a green potion. "Drink this." His gray eyes widened in surprise when Gabriel didn't even ask what the potion was. Next he handed him a light blue potion, which again Gabriel drank without question. When he held out a darker blue potion, Gabriel shook his head.

"No thanks, I don't need that one," Gabriel said as he lay back down with a sigh and closed his eyes. When Draco didn't do or say anything, Gabriel opened tired green eyes again. "What?"

"How do you know what the potions are for?" Draco asked curiously.

Gabriel smirked softly. "I collected potions ingredients, made some potions and studied potions so that I could supply better ingredients. I have been doing so for ten years."

Draco nodded in understanding. "I have a salve for your cuts and one for your sprained ankle."

"Thank you," Gabriel sighed, then held up his injured foot, closing his eyes again.

Draco snorted, his eyes wide. Did this boy really expect him to apply the salves himself? Glaring at the proffered foot, he saw it wiggle and realized Gabriel did expect him to. Grabbing the foot, Draco sat down on the bed ignoring Gabriel's hiss of pain. He scooped out some of the comfrey salve and with gentle, firm strokes rubbed it into the sprained ankle. Gabriel moaned softly as his foot began to feel better. Draco blushed lightly and gently placed the foot back on the bed. Looking Gabriel over, Draco moved to the head of the bed to tend to the cut on his cheek. Gabriel sighed and moved into the gentle touch, making Draco grin at the brunet.

"Are there any other cuts?" Draco asked softly.

Sleepy green eyes fluttered open and looked confused for a moment. Draco was about to ask again when Gabriel rolled onto his stomach, the towel sliding to the side revealing a golden, muscular thigh. Draco swallowed hard and forced himself to look away from the tempting skin. Draco flinched as he took in the sculpted back. The golden skin was covered in thin, red scrapes. Obviously Gabriel had hit his back more than once during the game. Taking a generous amount of the healing salve, Draco began to massage it onto Gabriel's back.

Gabriel moaned softly in bliss, his whole body relaxing at the firm touch. Draco's hands were large and strong. The long fingers caressed his skin leaving trails of warm pleasure in their wake. "Umm, feels so nice," Gabriel said in a breathy whisper. Draco's fingers paused for a moment, but a whimper of protest got him moving again.

"You're a hedonist," the blond chuckled.

"M'kay. Don't stop,"

Draco shook his head and continued until every inch of Gabriel's back was liberally coated in healing salve. No longer having a reason to keep touching the beautiful boy beneath him, Draco moved to the side. "Feeling better?"

"Lots better, thank you," Gabriel answered rolling onto his left side so he could see the sexy boy.

Draco tilted his head, his eyes narrowed in focus.

"What?" Gabriel asked softly.

Slowly, Draco reached out and touched Gabriel's tattoo. The colors were vibrant and Draco had always admired the artwork gracing Gabriel's upper arm, but now it looked different. The dragon was made of icy blues, grays and whites with swirls of snow coming off its scales. The phoenix's plumage was done in fiery reds, oranges, and yellows. Not only did they circle Gabriel's arm and each other, but also, for the first time Draco could see that the two powerful magical creatures embraced. They were not fighting, nor angry. In fact, they looked at each other with love. Draco was stunned, his fingers continuing to run over the artwork as if that would help him understand it better.

"Do you like it?" Gabriel asked his voice husky and soft.

"They're opposites. How can they be together?" Draco whispered.

Gabriel smiled and reaching up caressed Draco's soft cheek. "The world would be exceedingly boring if opposites didn't come together. Opposite and incompatible are two different things."

Draco's eyes fluttered at the touch, taking a deep breath he whispered, "I wrote to my father this morning."

Gabriel traced Draco's high cheekbones and proud jaw. "Do you think he will like your plan?"

"He's far too Slytherin not to," Draco answered smugly.

Gabriel leaned up on one elbow, the other hand bringing Draco down to him. Just before their lips met Gabriel asked, "And if he doesn't like your plan?"

"I don't care," Draco answered as he pressed his lips to Gabriel's.

Gabriel moaned. Draco's lips were soft and firm. Chills went through his body as their lips moved against one another. Draco shifted so he was lying next to the brunet. He shuddered as Gabriel's tongue reached out and traced his bottom lip. Both boys moaned and pressed closer when Draco opened his mouth and their tongues met. Gabriel's hand tightened in Draco's hair as they explored each other for the first time. Desperate for air, the two boys pulled apart, their breath coming in harsh pants.

"You taste divine," Gabriel whispered as he pressed his forehead to Draco's.

Draco blushed furiously, but gathered his wits before answering. "Of course I do, I'm a Malfoy."

Gabriel grinned happily. "While I would like nothing more than to keep you in my bed all night learning everything about you, I'm exhausted."

Draco smirked and kissed Gabriel's forehead, pushing him down and covering him up with the duvet. "I can only imagine how overwhelming kissing me for the first time must be; of course you need your rest."

"Good night," Gabriel said with a yawn, his eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Sleep well," Draco said as he got up and went down to the common room.

It wasn't until much later that night that Draco realized two very important things. Gabriel had referred to what he'd written to Lucius as his 'plan', and Gabriel was completely naked under the duvet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Sixty-Nine

Sunday, September 20th

Gabriel woke the next morning feeling a little sore, but rather happy. Grinning, he went through his morning routine, trying to keep his mind on what he was doing and not on the feeling of Draco's hands on his body. Gabriel was looking forward to some time alone in the shower, but he'd slept in and most of the other boys were up and using the bathroom. Feeling good, and maybe a bit flirty, Gabriel dressed up a bit. The other boys had left for breakfast, so he took his time getting ready.

Gabriel strutted into the Great Hall, dancing slightly to music as always, his green and purple plaid kilt swaying around his thighs. His tight black tee-shirt clung to his chest and black Doc Martins completed the outfit. Gabriel smirked across the hall at Draco's shocked look and swayed his hips a little more with each step. "Good morning," he greeted, sitting down between Draco and Ivy and pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Good morning." Ivy giggled. "You look very nice this morning."

"Thank you, Ivy, and may I say that shade of blue looks ravishing on you," Gabriel replied making Ivy blush.

"Good morning, interesting choice of outfit." Draco took a sip of tea and kept his eyes on his paper.

"Do you think so?" Gabriel said innocently as he spread his legs so his half-bare thigh was pressed against Draco's. Smirking, he took a sip of tea and hummed softly. "I love jasmine tea."

Draco swallowed and forced himself to focus on his paper and breakfast. "You made the paper again," he said casually, knowing Gabriel didn't read the Prophet. "Apparently you were kidnapped and raised by Death Eaters. Rita Skeeter cautions us that at any minute you could go crazy and start killing everyone."

Gabriel snorted as he dished himself some bagel and lox. "Well, I was debating between going on a killing spree or going to the library to study this afternoon."

Blaise laughed, choking on his coffee. "Can we join you?"

"For which?" Gabriel asked spreading cream cheese on his bagel.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Dragonheart will be otherwise occupied this afternoon," Professor Snape said handing Gabriel a lavender-colored note. "The headmaster wants to see you; the time and password are in here."

Gabriel sneered at the note. "What does he want?"

"I don't know, but I will be there," Severus said placing a hand on Gabriel's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you, Professor Snape."

Severus inclined his head and swept out of the room.

"I wonder what the old man wants," Pansy whispered.

"I have no idea, maybe he's going to take me out of sixth year classes," offered Gabriel turning back to his breakfast.

Draco, Blaise and Pansy shared a knowing look. So far the Headmaster had left the Boy-Who-Lived alone, but they had been waiting for him to come and talk to Gabriel. For several minutes everyone quietly enjoyed their breakfast, then Lucius Malfoy's owl landed before Draco. The owl was regal – a beautiful eagle owl, its feathers a tawny gold and its gaze fierce. Calmly Draco took the scroll and offered the owl a bit of bacon. She snatched it up and flew off. "I guess he doesn't require a reply," Draco muttered under his breath.

Taking a deep breath, he unrolled the scroll.

Dearest son,

Your dedication to your future makes me proud. I will do anything I can to support you; you only have to let me know. Please remember that a Malfoy never submits to anyone.

Father.

Draco rolled his eyes. So he can be with Gabriel as long as he doesn't take it up the arse. As if his father didn't bow and submit to a snake-faced madman. He jumped slightly when Gabriel put a reassuring hand on his leg. Rolling up the scroll, Draco carefully tucked it into an inner pocket of his robes. Looking around the Great Hall he noticed the others all busy with whatever they were doing and unaware that his life had just changed phenomenally. Taking a deep breath, Draco leaned over and placed his lips against Gabriel's ear.

"My father is fine with me starting a relationship with you." Smirking at Gabriel's shudder, he continued, "I guess the Slytherin in him likes the idea of his son being with the Savior of the Wizarding world."

Gabriel snorted at the title and turned his head, placing his lips a breath away from Draco's. "And do you like the idea of being with the Savior?"

"I like the idea of being with you," Draco whispered. "Kiss me. I want everyone to know you're mine." Gabriel obediently closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Draco's. The kiss was soft and chaste; lasting only a moment, but it was long enough for most of the Great Hall to turn towards them in shock.

"Happy?" Gabriel asked as they turned back to their breakfasts.

"Rather," Draco said smugly.

Deciding to spend the morning alone, Gabriel and Draco hid among some trees on the shore of the lake. It was a lovely day out. The sun shone brightly, and the breeze was cool, letting them know it wouldn't be long until winter moved in.

"Tell me about yourself," demanded Draco, as he sat down on the grass.

Gabriel chuckled. "Ask me a question and I'll answer it, but I'm not just going to rattle on about myself."

Draco huffed, but lay back and asked, "What is your favorite place to visit?"

Gabriel groaned. "That's a really hard question. Every place has something unique about it. However, I like going to Switzerland and India to visit family." Propping himself up on an elbow, Gabriel looked down at Draco.

Reaching out, Draco took hold of the necklace Gabriel wore, "What does this mean? Where did you get it?"

Gabriel's face closed off a bit as he answered. "It means I will always be protected and I have help if I need it."

Draco sat up, looking carefully at the necklace. Quickly he realized the platinum and gold was an amulet, he could feel the subtle ancient power running through it. Etched into the metal was a dragon and unicorn curled into a yin yang symbol, with a phoenix wrapped around the outside framing them. "I've seen this somewhere before," he said absently. "Where is it from?"

"Sorry, that's a secret," Gabriel replied softly. Draco scowled, his gray eyes narrowing in irritation. "What does your father's letter say?"

"Fine, we will agree to have secrets." Draco pouted as he lay back down.

"If no one could tell you what to do, what would you choose to do with your life?" Gabriel asked changing the topic and hoping to get Draco back into a good mood.

Draco looked into the emerald green eyes suspiciously, but then let it go and settled back closing his eyes. "I want to become a Potions Master, which I can do, but if it is up to me then I'd focus on healing potions and medical research." Draco paused for a moment and then continued. "I also want a family, kids and stuff, maybe a couple of pets." He shrugged, keeping the rest of his dreams to himself.

"That sounds brilliant. I hope you get to make your dream come true," Gabriel said softly.

"What about you, what do you want?" Draco asked.

"I want to be with my family. I want a husband and children. Right now I don't know what I want to do professionally, but there are so many options, so who knows what I'll wind up doing." Gabriel grinned in a self-deprecating way. "Knowing me, I'll do a bunch of different things over my lifetime."

Draco chuckled and asked another question. For a while they asked simple questions: favorites – colors, flavors of ice cream, animals and such. Then Draco asked, "What is your best childhood memory?"

Gabriel wrinkled his brow in concentration. "That's hard; some of them are simple things. I wasn't treated well at my relatives' house, so when I went with my family I had a lot of firsts which stand out in my memory. However, I think my best moment was when my Dad and Baba asked me to be their son. We were in India visiting Ria's family. Vincent and Mudiwa had gone away for the weekend and when they came back I was crying because I wasn't sure that they would return." Gabriel blushed. "We sat under a large mango tree and they held me and told me they would never leave and asked if they could adopt me. I think it is the first time I felt completely loved and safe."

"Wow, I was going to tell you about riding a broom for the first time. It doesn't seem as special now," Draco said shyly.

"I've never ridden a broom, is it fun?"

"It's brilliant," Draco said, his eyes lighting up. "When I fly, I feel free and able to do anything. I was five the first time. It was a child's broom, but my dad ran next to me the whole time, making sure I was safe. He used to be really great." Draco closed his eyes as his face filled with sadness.

"I'm sorry that he's changed." Gabriel reached out and linked his fingers through Draco's, offering support and comfort. They lay there for a long time, quietly enjoying each other's company.

At one o'clock, Gabriel stood in front of the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office. Sighing he said, "Treacle toffee," and stepped on the revealed staircase.

"Welcome, Gabriel. Please come in and sit down. Would you like some tea or a sherbet lemon?" Dumbledore greeted jovially.

Gabriel looked around the room. Remus and Sirius were there, along with Severus; the handsome black Auror who'd come to camp on his birthday; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the twins. "Good afternoon," Gabriel said politely as he walked towards where the twins were sitting. "I'm fine, no tea for me." Settling himself between the twins on a bright, flowered couch, he said hello to those he knew and waited. Only a few moments later, Professor McGonagall entered the Headmaster's office.

"Well, now that we are here we can get started. Gabriel, the people you see before you are members of the Order of the Phoenix, a group dedicated to stopping Voldemort and his Death Eaters," Dumbledore said with pride, his eyes twinkling madly. "Now I know there are bound to be some questions for you and as Arthur and Molly have been so patient, I would like them to go first."

"Why didn't you tell us?" accused Mrs. Weasley. "You knew we had been looking for you."

"I didn't know I had been born Harry Potter until I was eight, and by then my legal name was Gabriel. As for why no one else told you, it was to protect me," Gabriel answered, his voice without emotion.

"Why did they need to protect you from us?" Mr. Weasley asked placing a comforting arm around his wife.

"You saw me that first year; don't you remember what I looked like? How thin I was? How shy I was around people and about them touching me? Anyway, that was a whole year before you were even looking for me." Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest defensively, preparing to defend his family. All of the Weasleys gasped at this bit of information. Frantically they looked at each other, silently trying to figure out if this was true.

"What's important right now is that we have Harry Potter back with us where he should be," Dumbledore said sagely, trying to refocus the conversation.

"Why did it take you a year to tell us, Albus?" Mrs. Weasley asked, hurt in her voice.

Dumbledore sighed, putting on a mask of sorrow and regret. "I didn't know, Molly. The wards only fell after he'd been gone a year."

"We all thought you were checking on him," snarled Remus.

"It's something I have regretted every day since I found out he was missing."

"Knowing the truth would have changed the entire investigation," Kinsley said, shocked that Dumbledore had lied to them all.

"Why did you leave?" asked George.

"The Dursleys hated me and were cruel. My aunt was complaining to my uncle about the gypsies, calling them freaks – which is what she used to call me – so I decided to see if they would want me," Gabriel answered calmly.

Even knowing about Gabriel's past, Sirius and Remus both snarled at Gabriel's answer. The others gasped in shock, some even glaring at the Headmaster.

Albus cleared his throat; he needed to change the topic of conversation. "We cannot change the past, and the future is coming upon us quickly. Gabriel needs training to meet his destiny. Now, his professors tell me that he is doing quite well in his classes, despite not having started at eleven," Dumbledore began, effectively changing the topic. The adults completely ignored Gabriel as they heatedly discussed his future and education.

Gabriel snorted and leaned back on the couch. The twins settled in beside him and began whispering.

"You know far more than..." Fred began.

"... they think you do," George finished. Gabriel smiled; the twins always talked together when they were really excited about something.

"Don't try...''

"...and deny it…"

"…we won't tell."

"We want to offer..."

"...our assistance."

"With what?" Gabriel asked curiously.

"Well, we think pranks..." George started gleefully.

"...can be more than just fun," Fred finished with an evil chuckle.

Gabriel smirked. "That's brilliant, tell me more."

"We have these firecrackers..."

The three boys talked during the rest of the meeting completely ignored by the adults, with the exception of Remus and Sirius, who grinned at the three boys curled towards each other in heated conversation, and Severus, who glanced at them suspiciously from time to time.

An hour later the adults finally stopped talking, satisfied with their plans. "How does that sound to you?" asked Dumbledore eagerly.

Gabriel looked up from what he and the twins were doing. "I don't know. It's rude to eavesdrop on someone else's conversation, so I wasn't listening."

Blushes and nervous laughter followed this statement as they realized they had completely left Gabriel out of their plans. "Sorry about that, my boy; we are going to begin training you more extensively after the winter break. This gives you time to learn more of the basics before getting into more complicated magic."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "I'll need a list of what you want to teach, who will be teaching me, and at what times. I'll send it to my fathers for their approval and let you know."

"Excuse me, young man, but who says you have any say in this?" Kingsley demanded.

"Is the Auror department in the habit of forcing training on minors without parental consent?" Gabriel asked.

Most of the adults looked at him in shock; Severus, however, was looking at him with pride. Gabriel had to stop himself from grinning.

"But… but you're different," stuttered Kingsley.

"Does that mean I am not given the same consideration or protection as the other students of this school?"

"We didn't mean to imply anything of the sort," Dumbledore insisted. "The training we want you to do is for your safety."

Gabriel snorted. "Please, I'm not stupid. You want to train me to destroy Voldemort for you. Well, my parents should have a say in what you're teaching me and how much time you expect me to spend training, especially if I'm supposed to continue with my regular class load."

No one could respond to that and just looked at each other helplessly.

"Give me a timetable and I'll be happy to send it on to my fathers for them to look over. Until then, I think we're done." Gabriel stood gracefully and walked to the door. "Have a good afternoon."

"'Bye, Gabriel," chimed the twins together.

"'Bye, Fred, 'bye, George, I'll owl you."

Gabriel wanted to go to the Room of Requirement, but he knew people would be looking for him, especially Severus and Draco. Thirty minutes ago he'd left the Headmaster's office and stormed into the Slytherin common room. He went to his dorm, changed into black cotton exercise pants and a black tee shirt with a picture of Kali on the front, grabbed his weapons bag and stereo, and stormed back out again. Despite the fact that the common room was mostly empty, Gabriel was sure Draco and Severus knew about his odd behavior. He'd found an empty classroom, and after turning his stereo up so it was blasting the music, he began to work off his temper. Thankfully he had enough training to force himself to stop and stretch properly before beginning, because he was planning on pushing himself. Afro Brazilian rhythms echoed through the room, the wild drums helping him push his body and flow through the movements.

Draco had left the library as soon as the third year told him about Gabriel's behavior. He wasn't sure where to start looking, but remembering Gabriel had asked about space to work out, he planned on checking empty rooms in the dungeons. As he searched the lower dungeon, Draco saw Severus standing in the hallway seemingly staring at a door.

"Professor Snape, is everything all right?"

"Hello, Draco. I think we are fools."

Draco's eyebrows rose in surprise, he'd never seen his godfather so distracted. Walking closer, he turned and looked at the door. "Oh Merlin, he's amazing!" Severus had charmed the door so he could see through it, and there was Gabriel in all his glory. He was a blur of motion. Draco guessed he held two swords, but Gabriel's movements were so fast Draco couldn't get a good look at them. Sweat glistened on his face, his chest heaving as he kept up with the movements. He appeared to float across the floor as he attacked invisible targets. Lights flashed from the weapons in his hands. Draco tried to figure out what the colors meant, or if there was a pattern.

As if sensing his godson's confusion Severus said, "I think they are spells, not full spells, but as if he normally casts through the swords and is thinking of what he would cast, but he isn't really intending to."

"Are those swords made like wands?" Draco asked in amazement.

"No, I've held them; they're just oak," Severus replied, his voice a hoarse whisper.

"Do you know how powerful he is?"

"I've never thought to look, have you?"

Draco paused while he watched Gabriel cartwheel three times and bounce up, blades ready. "Yeah. I've looked at his aura. Most of the time it doesn't look powerful at all, but every now and then it will pulse with a bright golden light."

"Well, shall we?" invited Severus as he turned his focus to be able to see the magical energy. Neither man could speak, as Gabriel's aura was revealed to them. The sixteen-year-old boy was surrounded by bright, clear, golden light, which sparkled with rainbows like sunlight on freshly fallen snow. It was so awesome, neither one could do anything but watch. Slowly they saw Gabriel's aura glow and begin to spike with wild, bright flashes of color.

"He's losing control of his magic," said Severus as he changed his focus. Gabriel was still training, his movements clean but tainted with anger.

"We have to get to him," Draco exclaimed as he reached for the door handle. The door was locked, and as if he could sense their presence Gabriel turned towards the door. His green eyes glowed with power and the air shimmered around his body. Violently, he gathered up his things, grabbed onto the teardrop of amber that hung around his neck, and vanished.

"Bloody hell!" Draco yelled as the door opened and he fell into the room. The air was alive with magic, and Draco could feel Gabriel's presence in the room. It made him giddy and comfortable at the same time. "Where did he go? Is he okay?"

Severus rubbed his temples. "He's fine and he went to train with an old friend. Come along, you can help me with some potions for Madam Pomfrey."

Draco snarled in frustration as he followed his godfather back to his room; he hated not knowing what was going on. Gabriel had better have a good explanation, he thought, and then realized that to ask he would have to explain how come he and Severus were spying on him. Draco's scowl deepened. Merlin's scrote!* He wouldn't be getting any answers anytime soon.

Gabriel landed with a thud, his anger and frustrations making him lose focus. Normally he never got this angry, but the past three weeks and been more difficult than he'd thought they would be and the meeting today simply pushed him over the edge. Twirling, he heard the door open as Lysander rushed into the room.

"Gabriel..." Lysander began, trailing off as he felt the power and agitation coming off his friend.

Stalking towards the vampire Gabriel snarled, "I need you to fuck me or fight me. I don't care which but it needs to be hard and fast and now!"

Lysander started to smirk and then the scent of Gabriel hit him making his eyes flutter. Power, life, and magic mixed with the fragrance of hot, rich blood. Lysander's teeth lengthened; he hadn't eaten yet today and the smell was making him hungry. Pulling in all of his self-control, he opened his blue eyes. "I'm more than happy to fight you, Gabriel, but I need to feed first."

Gabriel brought up his hand, his fingers glowing softly. "Too bad. If you can pin me down, then you can eat." Throwing a spell, Gabriel followed quickly behind it kicking Lysander in the stomach.

Lysander growled, fangs glinting in the light. "You asked for it, little boy."

Punches, kicks, and spells began to fly. Gabriel put all of his anger and frustration into each strike. Since his birthday, he'd been pretending to be something he wasn't. Sirius and Remus had kept close watch over him and 'taught' him about the benefits of being a wizard. Now, at school it was a constant put-down to squibs, Muggles and Muggle-borns – to the extent that they hid, trying to act and be just like the magically-raised. Seamus said last week was the first time they had ever played a Muggle game at Hogwarts. This afternoon had just pushed him too far, and the anger and frustration he'd kept stuffed inside of him couldn't be held in for one more minute. He was jerked out of his thoughts as Lysander hit his jaw and sent him across the floor. Rolling over his back, he jumped onto his feet and flinched at the feral look on Lysander's face; maybe he had pushed the vampire a bit too far. Oh well, it was too late now.

Running, Gabriel leapt, his shoulder hitting Lysander just under his ribs and sending them both to the ground. Before they even stopped moving, the two men were locked in a wrestling match.

"I will have your neck, Little Angel," hissed Lysander.

Gabriel shuddered, not sure if it was more excitement or fear, and focused on getting away. Twisting, Gabriel got his hands under him and managed to push up enough to scramble out from under the strong blond. He was almost free when an iron hand gripped his ankle and pulled him back. Gabriel kicked out, making contact with a firm chest and managed to get away. Back and forth they fought each other, until thirty minutes later Gabriel felt exhaustion seep into his body. He had managed to purge his anger, and now he was emotionally and physically drained. Lysander seemed to sense this and with a wicked smirk he pounced on the raven-haired boy and effortlessly pinned him to the floor. Their eyes locked; slowly, Lysander reached his hand across Gabriel's chest and gripped his chin, turning it to the side exposing the vulnerable neck.

Gabriel stiffened, but then relaxed. After all, it was his fault they were in this position. Lysander growled low in his throat as the boy beneath him became compliant. Slowly he lowered his mouth and lapped at the salty skin, his eyes fluttering closed at the feeling of Gabriel's heartbeat under his tongue. Lysander pulled back just enough to fully extend his fangs and to give Gabriel time to protest. He wasn't completely lost, he was two hundred years old after all, but he remembered the taste of Gabriel's blood and wasn't going to pass up an opportunity for more. When Gabriel didn't protest, Lysander struck, sinking his fangs into the warm, supple flesh beneath him. Moaning, he gripped Gabriel tighter as the powerful, delicious fluid coated his tongue and ran down his throat, energizing his entire body. Gabriel had gasped in pain at the strike, but was now moaning and writhing in pleasure. Lysander moved his leg so Gabriel could rut his hard cock against his thigh. Few knew of the pleasure a vampire's bite could bring.

Drinking deeply, Lysander lost himself to the pleasure and vitality of Gabriel's blood. Gabriel clutched at him, rolling his pelvis, seeking friction. Lysander could feel and taste how close he was to coming. Giving a few hard sucks made Gabriel scream out his pleasure as his body convulsed, coming hotly between them. Lysander licked the wound closed, his body feeling thick and languid with contentment. Shifting to the side, Lysander lay down draped across Gabriel's sated body; both fell asleep on the hard floor.

Gabriel moaned. His body hurt, he desperately needed a loo, and something was pinning him to the ground. Slowly he opened his eyes, trying to get his bearings. Seeing Lysander sleeping on his shoulder brought everything back in a rush and he flushed hotly in embarrassment.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about," Lysander drawled, his voice heavy with sleep.

"I should have been in better control," Gabriel argued. "I have been training for Hogwarts. I knew what I'd have to do."

Lysander sat up a bit so he could see Gabriel. "Despite all your training you are only sixteen. You're allowed to get angsty."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and sat up, groaning as his body protested the movement. He grimaced as his clothes pulled on his bits, his come having dried and stuck them there. "Gross! I need a shower."

Lysander wrinkled his nose. "Seriously, you reek something awful."

"Thank you for that," Gabriel snarked. "Can I take a shower before I go?"

"'Course you can. Come on, I have some clothes you can wear, too," Lysander said standing up. "I want you to know that you can come here any time you need to. I can always use a snack as delicious as you." Lysander laughed as Gabriel blushed again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Seventy

Gabriel Apparated just outside of the wards in front of Hogwarts' main gate. He thought he could have gone through the wards, but he was pretty sure the Headmaster would've been able to feel him break them. Stiffly he walked up the path, there was no one outside and Gabriel remained hidden in the dark night. Normally he would have Portkeyed right into his room, but the necklace hadn't been changed to take him inside the castle. Gabriel had thought about staying with Lysander, but he'd already missed dinner and curfew was soon. He managed to get all the way to Professor Snape's office without being seen, as it was late Sunday night and most people were getting ready for bed or desperately trying to finish their weekend assignments. Wincing, Gabriel raised his arm and knocked on the door, his hand protesting the abuse. A few moments later the door opened. Severus took one look at him and led him through his office, pulling him into his private rooms.

"What happened?" Severus asked as he began to hunt for the right salves and potions to help heal the obvious wounds.

"Nothing. I was just training with Lysander," Gabriel answered as he took his shirt and trousers off.

"Why didn't you heal them already?"

"Lysander only does the big stuff, like broken bones. I always take care of the little stuff afterwards."

"What the bloody hell is on your neck?"

Gabriel turned his head in shock, his hand flying to his neck. Draco stood in front of a high backed chair which he'd been sitting in, hidden from Gabriel's view. Draco's eyes narrowed in anger as he stalked towards Gabriel hissing, "Move your hand."

Gabriel dropped his hand and sighed. "It's really not a big deal."

Before Draco could reach him, Severus grabbed Gabriel's chin and turned his head so he could get a look at the mark. "He bit you?"

"Never tease a hungry vampire," Gabriel answered wryly.

"Are you all right? Why were you near a vampire? Are you hurt badly?" Draco asked all at once.

"I'm all right, just a bit banged up. Lysander is a friend of mine who I train with sometimes."

Severus snorted and handed out several potions vials. "I can't believe I'm patching you up again already. How in Morgana's name did you survive your childhood? More importantly, how did your parents?" Severus said with great exasperation.

Gabriel grinned and then began to sway slightly, his eyes fluttering.

"Severus!" Draco shouted as he darted to support Gabriel's body.

"Give him this." Severus handed Draco a blood-replenishing potion. Draco took the vial and held it up to Gabriel's pale lips. As soon as he'd swallowed it, Gabriel mumbled something that resembled 'thank you' and promptly passed out. Draco scooped up the unconscious man, placing him on the couch across from the fire. Severus followed behind and covered the teen with a soft, warm blanket.

"Go ahead and sit down, Draco. We can finish our conversation."

Draco sat down gracefully in the deep green chair and picked up his tea. "Who is Lysander?"

Severus mentally rolled his eyes at his godson's poorly concealed jealousy. "I don't know him very well. I only saw him at Gabriel's sixteenth birthday party. They flirted a bit, but I got the impression that he's straight. Other than that, I don't know anything about him."

"Obviously, he's a vampire," Draco sneered. "I have read the bites are very pleasurable."

"As have I. Does this bother you?" Draco's cheeks flushed at the question, but he didn't answer. "I know you said your father approved of the plan to seduce Gabriel, but is that all there is to it?"

"No," Draco whispered. "I fancy him. Not only is he sexy, but he's also funny, smart and mysterious."

"Ah, yes. Mystery, the great downfall of Slytherins," quipped Severus with a smirk.

Draco grinned at the joke. It was true; a Slytherin could not leave a mystery alone. "He listens to me. He treats me like you do, Uncle Severus, and like Pansy and Blaise. He doesn't care that I'm a Malfoy or that I'm rich, he actually seems to like me. We talk and he asks me questions, silly things like my favorite color or sweet." Draco ran a hand through his silky hair and gazed imploringly at Severus to understand.

Severus set his teacup down, and thought of how Adonis looked at him, not as a Death Eater or Dark wizard, but just a man. "I understand, Draco, and I'm happy you have found someone worth getting to know."

"Do you think he will have to fight the Dark Lord?" Draco whispered.

"Yes," Severus answered his obsidian eyes confident.

"Do you think he will win?"

Severus paused to think about the question. "I know his family, and they would do anything for Gabriel. They knew who he was and what his future would hold, so I'm confident they made sure he learned everything they could teach him in order to survive what lay ahead. Gabriel is a determined young man and as we saw earlier, very powerful. I'm hopeful it is enough."

Draco sat back in the chair and stared into the fire, trying to deal with everything he'd learned tonight.

Monday, Sept 21st. 6am

Gabriel groaned; everything ached and he was sleeping somewhere unfamiliar. Slowly he sat up and looked around the room, remembering what had happened last night. "I must have passed out," he groaned.

"Correct," said Severus. He stood in the doorway, his hair mussed from sleep, and an indigo blue dressing gown wrapped around him.

"Isn't that the robe Adonis bought you?" Gabriel asked cheekily as he slowly stood up.

Severus just glared at him and pointed to the coffee table. "Take all of those potions; you should feel an improvement within an hour. Eat a large breakfast and drink plenty of fluids. You need to rebuild your strength after losing so much blood."

"Thanks," Gabriel said as he downed the potions.

"Oh, by the way," Severus said teasingly as Gabriel reached the door. "Draco isn't happy about the vampire bite, and he has read about the pleasure they cause."

Gabriel groaned as he shut the door, certain he heard Severus laughing at him.

Silently, Gabriel entered the boys' dorm, and gathered his things. He planned on taking a shower to ease the ache in his muscles and to wash off the dried sweat and dirt on his skin.

"Morning," Draco said somewhat coolly.

"Good morning, Draco."

"There is a prefects' bathroom with large tubs you could soak in."

Gabriel arched an eyebrow. "I'm not a prefect so I don't know the password."

"I know the password."

"And what would I have to do for this bit of information?" Gabriel asked, a wicked smirk on his face.

"You have to answer my questions truthfully while you're in there." Crossing his arms, Draco looked ready to barter and fight for what he wanted.

Gabriel simply shrugged his shoulders. "Sure."

Draco was shocked for a moment, but quickly recovered and walked out of the dorm with Gabriel following behind at a slightly slower pace.

With a sigh a pleasure, Gabriel slipped into the hot water. Turquoise bubbles covered the surface and hid him from view. "So what did you want to ask me, Draco?"

"Tell me about Lysander."

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders and slid deeper into the water. "He's blond, blue eyed, and a two hundred year old vampire."

Draco glared at the back of Gabriel's head. "Why did you go to him?"

"I have trained with Lysander before, and I was really pissed off, so I went to vent." Gabriel rubbed his neck and chuckled. "Obviously I wasn't thinking straight when I goaded him into fighting with me."

"I have heard that vampire bites are very pleasurable," Draco said his voice cold.

"Bloody hell, if people knew they would be lining up to be bitten," Gabriel exclaimed, secretly eyeing Draco's expression in the mirror on the other side of the room. He bit his lip to keep himself from laughing at Draco's fury.

"Really?" Draco asked every letter coated in ice.

"Just think about intense orgasms without any kind of intimacy," Gabriel said wistfully. However, seeing Draco losing the fight to control his temper he quickly added. "I can see how some people would be really grateful for that opportunity. I, however, prefer to be intimate with my partners. I want to have a connection with them: to touch them, kiss them, and hold them afterwards."

"Oh," Draco exhaled, a bit confused and blushing slightly.

Gabriel ducked under the water, coming up and brushing his wet hair away from his face. "Any more questions?"

"How magically powerful are you?"

Gabriel turned so he could face Draco and leaned against the edge of the large tub. "How does one measure magical strength?"

Draco tilted his head to the side. "There are tests you can do, but I don't know anything about them. Did you set the wards which kept you hidden and prevented you from being found while you were with your family?"

"The Headmaster says it was accidental magic," Gabriel answered.

"Yes, well I'm not that stupid," snarked Draco.

Gabriel chuckled. "No, I suppose you're not. I'm the only one powerful enough to have done it."

Draco smirked, "That was a very Slytherin answer."

"You say the sweetest things to me," Gabriel said batting his eyelashes.

Draco snorted indelicately. "How much magic do you know?"

"I'm not going to answer that question," Gabriel said softly.

"You promised to answer all my questions truthfully," Draco reminded him smugly.

"Yes, and I have answered it truthfully," Gabriel replied.

Draco's eyes narrowed, steel gray glinting from behind white blond lashes. "That's cheating."

"What are you, a Hufflepuff?"

Draco glared, but conceded. "How about: do you feel like your family made sure you're well prepared for dealing with the wizarding world?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to fight the Dark Lord?"

"Yes, I'm going to fight Voldemort."

Draco flinched at the name. "Are you worried that I'm a Death Eater?"

"No." Emerald eyes met silver as Draco looked for the truth in Gabriel's answer. Seeing only sincerity, Draco smiled softly.

"I have a question," Gabriel said. Draco quirked an eyebrow in interest. "Next weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend, would you go with me?"

Draco's cheeks tinted pink, which made Gabriel's grin even brighter. "Well, as I was going anyway, I suppose I could allow you to accompany me."

"Brilliant, how much time do we have before breakfast?"

Draco looked at the clock above the door. "Thirty minutes. There are showers along the walls if you need one. I need to get ready for the day too."

"I'm happy to share my bath or a shower, if you want."

"I don't think so, you could still have vampire germs on you," Draco said huffily and opened a door into a shower cubical, shutting it firmly behind him.

Gabriel looked at the door like a predator stalking his prey; Draco was miffed at him all right. Plans for wooing Draco back into his arms began to form in Gabriel's head. With a groan, he pulled himself out of the bath and got ready for yet another day at Hogwarts.

Gabriel fidgeted again in the hard wooden seat. The first class was double Transfiguration, and he was bored. Horribly, achingly bored. It helped him look as if he didn't know anything, but Professor McGonagall refused to even let him try any wand work. She was a strict teacher and seemed to not like him one bit. Gabriel wondered what he had done to offend her as he shifted yet again, trying to get comfortable.

"Mr. Dragonheart, would you please sit still," she snapped.

Gabriel sighed. "I'm sorry, Professor, I'm still not used to having to sit on a hard chair for so long."

Minerva pursed her lips in displeasure. "Whilst your childhood was obviously lacking, I expect you to overcome it and sit properly."

Gabriel calmly turned, packed his bag and stood up.

"Just what do you think you're doing, young man?"

Gabriel turned and looked coldly at Professor McGonagall. "I will not sit here and listen to you insult my family. You haven't seen them and you know nothing about them." Gabriel turned and headed for the door.

The students looked to their professor. Her face was flushed red with anger and her mouth tight. Quickly she followed Gabriel out into the hall. "How dare you leave my classroom without permission!" she snapped once the door was closed. "James and Lily would be so disappointed in you."

Gabriel looked at her with sad eyes. "I don't know what I did to make you hate me so much, but it is not my desire or my destiny to live up to your expectations of me."

"You will never be able to defeat You-Know-Who if you can't even sit through a class."

"Professor, only politicians kill people while sitting on their arse at a desk. I'm expected to stand up and use my hands."

Minerva gasped and brought up a hand to cover her mouth. Gabriel just walked away.

Draco watched Professor McGonagall carefully as she came back into the classroom without Gabriel. She seemed shaken and maybe even a bit chagrined. He wondered what they had talked about. Professor McGonagall was usually a fair teacher and didn't treat her students as harshly. He hoped Gabriel was all right.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked as he sat down in Charms.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall's just disappointed to have such a useless savior."

Draco frowned at Gabriel's mood. "I'm sure I could find a use for you."

Gabriel's eyes twinkled, his mood shifting quickly. "Oh really, like what?"

Draco was just about to answer when the Professor came in.

"Hello, class," said Flitwick as he climbed onto his stack of books. "We're going to learn household charms today. They aren't very complicated, but very good to know, seeing as many of you will be able to do magic at home when the school year ends. I'm sure your parents will be grateful for some help around the house. Mr. Dragonheart, I think you'll be able to do these also."

Gabriel smiled and took his wand out of his bag. He hadn't actually used it yet and was interested to see how it would work. The first charm they were shown was one to clean and polish hard surfaces. Professor Flitwick had them practice on their desks. Gabriel watched the others, noting their pronunciation and hand movements. Hermione really exaggerated the pronunciation, but got a good result. Draco said the charm in his normal drawl, the look on his face one of disdain, as if he would never use a cleaning spell.

Gabriel looked suspiciously at the holly and phoenix feather wand – his wand – and twisting his wrist as instructed he said the charm. His magic flew out of him and crackled as it left his wand. Gabriel yelped and jumped up from his desk, which was now not only clean, but also stripped of all varnish.

"Oh my, oh my!" squeaked Professor Flitwick excitedly. "Well, I knew to expect good things from you, but really this is rather a nice surprise. You just need to learn a bit of control, that's all."

Gabriel resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the gross understatement. "How do I do that?"

"Oh, well…" Flitwick tugged on his beard as he thought. "It's not a very common problem. For now, read the chapter I've set for homework, it's on the board. When you try your next charm, do everything gently. Say the incantation softly, make your wand movements a bit smaller, and be relaxed about the spell happening."

"Okay, thanks Professor," Gabriel said and sighed as he sat back down in another hard chair.

"That was rather impressive," Malfoy drawled lazily.

"Thanks, I think. It's not like I had control over what was happening." Gabriel shifted in his seat to see Draco. "You seem to be doing well."

"Of course, not that I will ever use any of these spells," Draco sneered.

"Oh, you never know when something might be useful," Gabriel said cryptically. Reaching into his bag he pulled out his book and tape player. His fingers tapped quietly to a beat no one else could hear as he read.

Professor McGonagall sighed wearily. She was currently sitting in the staff room during her free period sipping a cup of tea and trying to figure out Harry Potter. She had been so happy when Albus had first told them about Harry being found. Albus had called a special meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, everyone had been there. Minerva could still remember the looks of happiness and hope on everyone's face, and then Albus had explained where Gabriel had been all this time. Traveling around with squib gypsies! Merlin only knew what they had let the boy do under their care! Minerva huffed as she remembered Molly Weasley bursting into tears and Arthur's look of betrayal as they found out people they had trusted and counted as friends had kept Harry from them.

Albus, of course, had calmed them and told them the boy's fathers had only done what they had felt was best. He had assured them Harry was coming to school, and told them about sending Remus and Sirius to watch over him and begin training the young boy. There had been plenty of yelling and arguing about how to handle the situation. Many felt Potter should be removed from the squibs' care as soon as possible.

Severus had snorted at this, and said simply, "I have known this child for years, as have the Weasleys. The boy won't willingly part from his family."

"Why should he have a choice?" Kingsley demanded.

"They have cared for and protected the brat for years, successfully hiding him from us right under our noses," Severus pointed out. "I have no doubt they have told Potter their reasons for this, as he went along with them. Do you really think he will trust you and fight a powerful Dark Lord for you if you separate him from his family?"

Everyone had been quiet for a while thinking about what the Potions master had just said.

"Quite right, Severus," Albus had agreed. "I have asked Remus and Sirius to help us draw Harry to our side, and to find out more about his family."

By the end of the meeting everyone had calmed down, but Molly Weasley looked determined to have a word or two with the young man when she got a chance.

Minerva was startled out of her thoughts by a raspy voice. "Knut for your thoughts," Remus said as he sat across the table from her.

Minerva sighed again. "I was just thinking about Harry Potter."

"What about him?" Remus asked puzzled.

"He isn't what I expected."

"Or what you wanted him to be."

Minerva blushed lightly. "No. I was expecting a young James with Lily's eyes. I don't know what to do with this wild, unconventional boy."

Remus chuckled and shook his head. "Lily and James would have loved him. He is happy, healthy and a really great young man."

"I was rather harsh with him earlier," Minerva confessed.

"Gabriel doesn't hold onto grudges. Try understanding where he's coming from. Not only is he away from his family for the first time, he's in a world they felt Gabriel needed to be hidden from all these years. He's surrounded by people and a society which shuns squibs, and those he loves most in the world are squibs." Remus shrugged. "I don't think he feels safe or even welcome here. He knows that people in this world expect him to save them from Voldemort. That is a lot of a teenager to handle, on top of a new school."

"Remus, why is he in sixth year classes?" Minerva had assumed Gabriel had insisted on it, but was quickly realizing that assuming things about him was not the way to go.

"Albus wanted Gabriel to make close friends and felt the younger years weren't a strong choice for that," Remus replied taking a sip of his tea.

Both professors finished their break in silence, lost in their own thoughts.

1 pm.  
Draco had gone with Blaise and Pansy after lunch, planning on joining Gabriel in Herbology. Gabriel walked on his own until he spied Neville.

"Neville!" Gabriel called, rushing towards the shy boy. Gabriel smiled at the brown-eyed boy. "Want to walk to Herbology with me?"

Neville looked puzzled and ran a hand through his short, dark-blond hair. "Yeah, sure," he said softly with a smile and together they walked out onto the lawn towards the greenhouses. "How do you like things so far?"

"It's a lot different from what I'm used to, but so far things are good. It will be a while before the Slytherins trust me, and I don't think most of the teachers are happy about me being in the sixth year classes."

"I didn't think about how different this would be for you," Neville sympathized. "I'm only really good in Herbology, but I'm happy to help where I can."

"I'm sure you're much better than you think," Gabriel replied. Neville just blushed a soft pink.

When they got to the greenhouse Neville and Gabriel looked around as they still had several minutes before class started. They were seated at the long potting table when Professor Sprout came in and began calling the roll. Draco sat down just in the nick of time.

"Right then, as this is a NEWT-level class we will have a long term project for the first term. You will need to get yourselves into groups of three, then I will pass out different plants which you'll have to keep alive, and hopefully thriving, until the last day of class in December," Professor Sprout announced.

Everyone started shifting to form groups. "Draco, Neville, can the three of us be a group?" Both Neville and Draco stared at Gabriel in shock. "What?"

"Malfoy and I don't exactly get along," Neville managed to stutter.

Draco merely sneered.

Gabriel's brow wrinkled in confusion. "Why not? And who cares? This is a class project and you're both good students."

Draco did a quick scan of the room, there were a few other groups he could join, but Longbottom was the best Herbology student. "All right," he drawled casually.

Neville's brown eyes widened in shock. "O-Okay," he stuttered in response.

"Great!" Gabriel exclaimed. He knew the two boys didn't get along and that Draco had picked on Neville a lot when they were younger, but Gabriel needed to start bringing the students together and he might as well start here. "I wonder what we'll get."

"It looks like everyone has a group, so let's get started," Professor Sprout said gleefully. With a flourish she pulled a cloth off a tray. Growing inside the long flat tray was a thick moss so green it seemed to glow, with small clear flowers that made it look as if there was a thin layer of fog on top of the moss. "Does anyone know what this is?"

Gabriel's hand shot into the air, along with Neville's who'd moved a bit slower. Professor Sprout quirked an eyebrow at her new student; it was a very rare plant she had brought out and she really only expected Neville to know what it was. "Yes, Mr. Dragonheart."

Gabriel beamed. People who knew of him from the Summer Solstice would know he could actually do well in this class. "It's unicorn's breath."

"Correct, five points to Slytherin," Sprout said, pleased. "Now can anyone tell me how it's used in potions?" Neville didn't raise his hand for this question, but Draco and Gabriel did. "Mr. Malfoy."

"It's used in healing potions," he drawled.

"Correct, another five points to Slytherin, but can you be more specific?" When Draco shook his head no, Gabriel raised his hand. "Mr. Dragonheart."

"Unicorn's breath is used to heal emotional and mental trauma."

"Excellent, ten points. Two of the groups will be getting one of these." Professor Sprout set one tray in front of Gabriel's group, and the other in front of a Ravenclaw group. The rest of class was spent passing out the other rare plants, and setting up their space in the greenhouse.

"When do you want to meet to work on our project?" Gabriel asked as they were cleaning up.

"Pull out your timetables, maybe we have a free period together," Draco suggested. Looking over the three timetables he found they all had Tuesday mornings free for an hour before lunch. "I'll go and ask Professor Sprout if the greenhouse will be free on Tuesdays before lunch, and then I suppose we'll have to meet at the weekends. How much care does it need?"

Neville chewed on his bottom lip while he thought about it. "I think at first it will take a fair bit of time, but once we have the plant stable we should only need to check on it every few days."

"And on the full moon," Gabriel added.

Draco looked at Gabriel, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "How do you know so much about this plant?"

Gabriel just laughed and slung his bag over his shoulder. "I collect plants and sell them to Potions masters. I know a lot about them."

Draco sat in his Arithmancy class and stared out the window. Gabriel didn't have any more classes today and Draco was pouting about how unfair that was. Sitting up, he watched the object of his thoughts walk across the grounds. Gabriel was dressed in charcoal gray cotton exercise pants, which clung to his arse and legs like a second skin. The deep red t-shirt was tight enough that you could watch the muscles move as he walked.

Draco was mesmerized, happily ignoring Professor Vector while Gabriel began to stretch. Draco recognized some of the movements from watching Gabriel do yoga the other night. After several minutes of stretching, Gabriel began to do a tumbling routine. Draco held his breath as Gabriel back-flipped towards the lake. Just at the edge Gabriel stopped and stood for a moment, staring out at the calm blue water. Then he turned and began again, but this time Gabriel seemed to be adding martial arts moves into what he was doing. When the bell rang Draco cursed, not only would he be unable to watch Gabriel from the Ancient Runes room, but now he had to walk carefully so no one would see his erection.

Gabriel breathed slowly as he went through his routine. He was so happy to be doing something physical and to be outside. The grounds were lovely with rich green grass and a clear blue lake, and he could even see the greenhouses and Quidditch pitch from where he was. Gabriel's body flowed from one exercise to another; he was going to need to get out of the castle as often as possible. While he had good shields and control over his empathy, Hogwarts was still imbued with an energy that was oppressive. Cleaning the crystals and getting the water flowing through the castle was helping, but it wasn't enough yet.

Gabriel sighed and began a series of cool-down exercises. Today was the Autumn Equinox, and it was the first time he would celebrate a holiday without his family. A tear slowly slid down his cheek as he walked back to the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Seventy-one

_Thoughts are in italics. _

Monday, September 21st, evening. The autumn equinox.

Gabriel plopped down onto a faded couch in the Founders' rooms. Everyone had been busy in the common room, so he'd easily snuck out. Now he wasn't sure what to do, normally he'd be with family. They would have a party with food and music, and then a ritual to focus on creating more balance in their lives. Looking around the room, he focused on balance. The crystals glowed, humming with magic and power as they sent their spells through the castle. The stones surrounding him were about halfway to their original coloring, soft pale gray with mica and crystal sparkling throughout. The room was clean enough for Gabriel to relax his shields a bit and not have his empathy overwhelmed.

"Okay," Gabriel said to himself. "What do I need to get rid of, or bring into my life, to have more balance?"

_"I don't think talking to yourself is a good start."_

"Good evening, Mbiriviri, how are you?" Gabriel smiled softly at the beautiful phoenix.

_"I'm good, a little lonely, but Aurora and Hedwig visit me frequently."_

"I'm sorry it has been a while since I've come."

"You have been busy. Tell me what's going on."

Gabriel chewed on his bottom lip, and twisted the fabric of his robe. _"I'm having trouble staying in control. I feel like my emotions are all over the place. I knew that I would have to pretend, to hide who I am and what I know, but it is so much harder than I thought it would be."_

"Is the water helping?" Mbiriviri asked, her head tilting towards the crystal pillar.

_"Yes, the intensity is less, but I can't get clean and I have no peace. I can't even sleep deeply or the emotions crash into me." _Gabriel looked to the beautiful phoenix, his green eyes desperate.

_"I can help." _Stretching her fire blue, purple and green wings she glided over to Gabriel and came to rest on his lap. Softly she began to sing, a sweet, clear tune, which cleansed Gabriel and created a protective bubble. Mbiriviri sang for an hour, during which Gabriel meditated and let down all of his shields, feeling safe and free.

Mbiriviri stopped singing and snuggled into Gabriel's chest. With a peaceful sigh, he stroked her plumage. _"Thank you, that was the most wonderful gift anyone has ever given me."_

"You are welcome, Cherub."

Gabriel smiled; it had been so long since anyone had called him by his nickname. _"I hate to spoil the mood, but one thing I need to do in order to create balance is to defeat Voldemort. Do you have any ideas?"_

"Do you know how he managed to stay alive?"

"No."

"Then that would be the first step. I'm sure there are books on Dark magic in here somewhere. Fawkes has returned," Mbiriviri said, her eyes focused on the ceiling.

_"Have you two met yet?"_

"No, now is not the time, we each have our own duties right now."

"I don't want to keep you from your mate."

"Hush, you aren't. Now go and look for a book on immortality, and then go to bed," Mbiriviri trilled in a motherly tone and flew away.

"Goodnight," Gabriel called out, and went to hunt through the Founders' library.

Tuesday, September 22nd.

Draco smiled in his sleep, the scent of night-blooming jasmine filling his senses. His mother loved jasmine and it grew up the outside walls of Malfoy Manor. Stretching, he woke slowly, blinking in confusion. He was at school, but the jasmine... Turning he saw a single perfect stalk of jasmine lying on his pillow. Sitting up, he carefully picked up the flowers and breathed in their scent. He never thought of himself as a romantic, and yet he was carefully placing the stalk into a transfigured vase next to his bed. He knew he would treasure them when he lay down for bed tonight.

Draco was unable to find Gabriel until he was waiting outside Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Thank you. Where were you this morning?"

Gabriel beamed. "You're welcome. I went out to check on our plant for Herbology; unicorn's breath doesn't like being transplanted and I wanted to make sure it was doing well, which it is."

"Good morning, is the castle lighter? I feel so much better lately."

"Good morning Luna; and I do believe you're correct, the castle is lighter," Gabriel answered.

"You know," she whispered mysteriously, "some of the Professors have finally noticed the castle getting better. They don't know what to make of it, but they're keeping it quiet."

Draco normally ignored Luna's crazy ramblings but Gabriel seemed to take her rather seriously. "Lighter how?"

"Oh, the stones aren't full of rubbish any more, and the spells are happy," explained Luna. Draco frowned at the explanation. Thankfully the Professors opened the door, and Luna hurried off to her own class.

"Well class, we have done a lot of revision, and both Professor Black and I feel like you're ready to show us what practical skills you have," Professor Lupin began. "This is not a test; we just want to get a feel for where you are in your spell casting."

"Before we begin, I would like to go over a few of the finer points of casting defensive spells," Professor Black exclaimed as he popped up from his seat. Draco had wondered when and what Professor Black was going to teach them. Animatedly the Professor explained about how to hold a wand, staying focused and not projecting what you're going to cast. After the fourth time Professor Black cautioned them not to lose their wand because then they would be as helpless as a Muggle, Draco heard Gabriel snort. Turning, he saw Gabriel staring at their professor, his eyes cold and calculating and his hand squeezing a blue sphere which he said was good for stress. Draco didn't understand how it helped.

Draco tore off a piece of parchment and wrote, "What's wrong?"

"I have been listening to Sirius and Remus tout the power of wizards and put down non-magical people for the past month. At Hogwarts everyone seems to feel sorry for poor defenseless non-magical people. When really they're not as weak and pathetic as everyone assumes."

Draco arched an eyebrow at Gabriel's little tirade. "Prove it," he challenged.

"Now?"

"Now."

"Here?"

"What, scared, Dragonheart?"

"Only of you being so turned on by my manly display that you tear off all my clothes in class."

"You wish."

"Now remember, expose your wand as little as possible so it doesn't get taken away. When you lose your wand, the fight is over," Professor Black preached yet again.

Gabriel stood up. "I disagree." The class went silent, looking between Gabriel and their professors. "I'll bet you I can take your wand from you without using any magic."

Without thinking Sirius shouted, "You're on! And when I win I get to call you Harry for two weeks."

Remus groaned softly at his friend's foolishness.

"Agreed, and you will eat this sweet if I win."

"Whatever you like, but it's not going to happen. Now, let's go over to the dueling area so everyone can see." Sirius bounced lightly on the balls of his feet. Teaching so far had been boring, and he was looking forward to some action.

Gabriel nodded and walked over to the newly added dueling area. Draco took the opportunity to admire him. He was wearing fitted black robes made of raw silk, which flowed around him with every step. His hair was pulled back into a bun and held in place with two bright red lacquered chopsticks.

The two men stood at opposite ends of the platform facing each other.

"I'll try and go easy on you; I don't want you to get hurt," Sirius said.

Gabriel just smirked and then his face went blank as he got ready to fight. Draco felt his prick twitch. Gabriel looked so dangerous and powerful!

With a slow, exaggerated movement Professor Black brought his wand up and cast Expelliarmus. Gabriel stepped to the side letting the spell fly by him. Sirius grinned and raised his wand again, this time a bit faster; Gabriel shifted and then rolled, now several feet closer to Black. After that it was a flurry of movement as Gabriel spun, flipped and rolled each time getting closer and closer to the professor who was looking more nervous with every second. When Gabriel was mere feet away, he reached into his pocket, pulled out the blue ball and threw it towards the floor. It bounced up and into Sirius' face. Sirius jumped and brought his hands up reflexively. Gabriel leapt at Sirius knocking him to the floor, and rolled over him leaping to his feet gleefully.

"Okay, you knocked me down," Sirius admitted. "But I still have my wand!" he declared, holding up a red lacquered chopstick triumphantly. His expression was one of shock as soon as he saw what he held.

Gabriel reached a hand behind his head and pulled Sirius' wand and the other chopstick out of his bun. His hair fell around him in a black wave. Draco decided that Gabriel's clothes might be in more danger than first anticipated.

Professor Black grinned, "There is definitely Marauder blood in you. All right, give me the sweets."

Gabriel held out Sirius' wand and an innocent green sweet. Sirius snatched them both up and quickly popped the sweet into his mouth. "This tastes good," Sirius said, a bit worried.

"Well, the twins will be glad to know that."

Sirius choked. "What twins?"

"The Weasley twins."

Loud barking laughter echoed through the room. "He might be part Marauder, but that was all Lily! She always could get the best of us." Sirius pouted and grumbled to himself while Professor Lupin tried to regain his composure. "Okay everyone, pair off and we'll see what you can cast."

Draco smirked as Gabriel walked back to the desk. "Nicely done."

"Thanks, are my robes safe?" He teased while getting his wand out of his bag.

"Of course," Draco said with a haughty sniff. "A Malfoy doesn't share."

Gabriel laughed as Draco went to work with Blaise. Looking around he saw that Hermione didn't have a partner yet. "Hermione, would you like to partner up?"

She looked a bit nervous, but nodded her head and together they walked over to the dueling area with everyone else. "If you can show me how to do a shield charm then you can cast spells at me," Gabriel offered, settling in next to Ron and Seamus.

Hermione carefully and repeatedly told Gabriel how to cast Protego, then once he convinced her he could handle it she brought up her wand and cast Expelliarmus, at the same time Gabriel cast Protego. Hermione's spell bounced off his shield and flew across the room hitting Ernie McMillan and knocking him down.

"Well done," congratulated Professor Lupin as he helped Ernie off the floor. "Both of you cast strong spells. Please continue."

Hermione beamed with pride at her professor's words, and turned towards Gabriel. "Do you want to cast a spell at me? I could teach you some."

Ron and Seamus chuckled; Hermione was always trying to teach someone something.

"Not today, you go ahead and show them what you know."

Hermione smiled gratefully and began casting spells at Gabriel again. While everyone cast spells at each other, they kept an eye on Professor Black waiting to see what would happen to him. Ever so slowly his skin began to get a green tint, and his hair sparkled brightly under the lights.

As they left class Draco took one last look at their Professor and muttered, "I hope something more happens to him."

"Oh, don't worry, it will," Gabriel answered cheerfully. "I'll see you all at lunch."

Gabriel took a deep breath as he walked out onto the grounds. He had Care of Magical Creatures next and was happy to be outside. Hagrid was a fun teacher and they were doing the last day of building a habitat for the fire crabs, which were arriving tomorrow. At first Hagrid had tried to keep everyone separate, but Gabriel had quickly got them all working together.

Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were in the class and seemed to have a sixth sense with animals. Su Li, a Ravenclaw, hoped to be a magical veterinarian, along with Wayne Hopkins, a Hufflepuff. There was another Hufflepuff, Megan Jones, who simply liked Hagrid and didn't want him to feel bad by not taking his class again. Seamus Finnegan, the only Gryffindor in the group, was thinking about collecting materials for wand cores as a profession.

"Hurry up, Gabriel," shouted Vincent.

"Coming! Did Su bring the glass balls?" Gabriel called back.

"She's not here yet, mate," answered Seamus, as he crawled out of the sand tunnel they were finishing up.

"Hello, Gabriel," called out Hagrid cheerfully. "We have a lot of work to get done; the crabs should be here tomorrow. Lovely creatures, they are."

The area would hold twenty fire crabs, which they had to take care of for the next six months. Today they were going to cast all the charms to protect the crabs and keep them warm, as they usually lived in tropical environments. The shells of fire crabs were used in potions and polished to make jewelry and trinkets. The class flew by, everyone forgetting about their houses and working together. They were becoming friends, and Gabriel had noticed that they would nod to each other as they passed in the halls. He had plans for uniting the entire school; he was just waiting for the right time. Plotting happily, Gabriel returned his focus to the work at hand.

Gabriel skipped into the Great Hall, anxious to see how Sirius looked. Sitting down next to Draco, he began serving himself lunch. "Any sign of Professor Black yet?"

"Not yet, but I hear that Professor Lupin taught the last class alone," Blaise answered.

Ivy pointed to the High Table and the door behind it. "Is that Professor Black?"

Sirius Black strode in. His skin was a perfect Slytherin green and his hair, including his eyebrows and eyelashes, a sparkling silver. With grace and dignity that bespoke his pureblood upbringing, Sirius sat and began to serve himself lunch. Several flashes of light came from the Gryffindor table as Colin Creevey took pictures of their colorful teacher.

"Professor Black, I didn't realize how committed you are to inter-house unity," Professor Dumbledore said joyfully, breaking the silence.

Sirius sniffed disdainfully, as the entire room broke into laughter. Some tried to be subtle, but others gave it up as a lost cause and were clutching their sides they were laughing so hard. Several of the teachers chuckled quietly.

Sirius looked up and caught Gabriel's eyes. "This means war," he mouthed.

Gabriel grinned. "Bring it on, old man."

Sirius' face lit up with happiness, until Professor Snape entered the Great Hall. He happened to enter through the main doors, and therefore was shocked to find himself walking through hysterical students. Looking to the Head Table for answers, his eyes fell upon Black, his childhood bully, turned green and silver. A joyous smirk graced his thin lips, and Severus seemed to float to his seat.

"Professor Black," the Head of Slytherin said softly as he passed by, his voice full of mirth.

Sirius gritted his teeth, but kept quiet. He was determined to accept the consequences of the prank with his head held high. Anyway, he had plotting to focus on.

"I will have to owl the twins and let them know how well their prank works," Gabriel said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"How long will it last?" giggled Pansy.

"I don't know, the twins said a few days," Gabriel answered.

"Too bad it wasn't closer to the first Slytherin Quidditch match," mused Draco.

"Oh, it's really great," Gregory said.

"How many different color combinations do they have?" Theo asked.

Gabriel shrugged. "They gave me several for each House's colors." Gabriel looked up, his eyes sparkling with mischief as he met the black eyes of his Head of House. Oh yes, he had plans for all of the goodies the twins had given him.

Severus was extraordinarily happy for the rest of the day; he even left the Gryffindors alone.

Saturday, September 26th.

Gabriel was bouncing. He was so happy; today was a Hogsmeade day and he was going on his first date with Draco. He'd chosen a simple outfit, consisting of black denims and a dark blue-green cashmere jumper. He'd left his hair down, as Draco seemed to like it that way. Bouncing upstairs, he trailed his fingers along the lighter stone. The water had been doing its job and the castle stones were not only a lighter gray, but in some places glints of crystal and mica were showing through. The energy of the castle was so much better, and Gabriel had found his temper greatly improved.

Opening the main doors, Gabriel looked outside and was pleased to see clear skies. The day promised to be a lovely cool autumn day, perfect for a first date. Gabriel skipped into the Great Hall and sat down to breakfast. Piling his plate high with blueberry pancakes and breakfast potatoes, Gabriel began to eat, humming in delight. He pretended to ignore Draco as he sat down next to him and began serving himself pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

Gabriel felt Draco lean over as he whispered, "I love your little food hum, and I wonder if other things make you hum?" Gabriel hummed again as he took another bite. Draco shook his head and turned to the post owl, which had just landed in front of him.

"Hello, girl," Gabriel cooed as Hedwig landed in front of him. He took the package and letter from her. Setting them down, he waited as the box resized itself, then he nicked a piece of bacon from Draco's plate and offered it to Hedwig. Draco's protest seemed to fall on deaf ears as Gabriel petted and cooed at his owl. It was several minutes before she flew away.

"Thanks for the bacon," Gabriel teased as he opened the letter.

Draco rolled his eyes, not bothering to answer. When Gabriel was reading a letter from his family nothing else seemed to exist for him.

"They have been in Belgium visiting Mercury and Athena; they were left with us years ago when they didn't get their Hogwarts letters," Gabriel explained absently as he read the letter.

Pansy, who had just sat down, paled and her hands began to shake. "What do they look like?" she asked softly.

Gabriel looked up at her with serious eyes, and handed over the picture that had been included in the letter. Pansy gasped, her eyes filling with tears, as she stared at the photograph. There, side by side, were her cousins Mercury and Athena, their brown eyes crinkled happily, looking much they same as the last time she had seen them eight years ago.

"Tell me about them," she whispered unable to take her eyes off the photo.

"They're happy," Gabriel began. "They were adopted by a couple in Belgium, who are also Squibs. They live in a Squib village where they make fabric and craft metal for sale in the Muggle and magical worlds. There is a Potions Master there who makes potions to enhance their crafts making them very desirable in the wizarding world. Mercury crafts knives, swords and athames. Athena designs and makes fabrics. In fact, they sent me a set of dress robes made from her newest design." Gabriel opened the box and pulled out a set of cream dress robes. Almost hidden in the fabric were lilies; they looked to be made from mother of pearl, but were part of the cloth. The robes were elegant, and would look lovely on Gabriel.

"They're lovely," Pansy said wistfully wishing she too could have a set of robes made by her beloved cousin.

"Thank you. You know your pale mint-green robes with the dark purple and yellow pansies on the hem?" At Pansy's nod, Gabriel continued, "She designed them."

Pansy's lips formed a soft sad smile. "Do you think I could write to them?"

"I'm sure they would love to hear from you."

Gabriel and Draco walked quietly to Hogsmeade each lost in their own thoughts. The sky was clear blue, which set off the autumn colors perfectly, and the breeze was gentle and crisp.

"Why didn't you tell Pansy about her cousins before?" Draco asked softly.

"I didn't know if she would care. Many people in the magical world shun those who are different from them," Gabriel answered, his voice calm and not accusing.

Draco nodded in reply. It was true; many beings were shunned in the wizarding world. He wanted to ask about his sister, but didn't. He didn't want to spoil their first date, and he wasn't sure he could bear it if he found out how painfully she had died or was forced to imagine her dying all alone. They walked side by side in comfortable silence.

As they entered the town, Gabriel turned to Draco with an impish look on his face. "I know I invited you out, but I was hoping maybe you would show me around the town?"

Draco shook his head and smirked. Looking down he saw pleading green eyes. Laughingly he said, "All right, come along."

They spent the morning exploring the wizarding village. Gabriel enjoyed himself immensely, liking most of the stories Draco would tell about each place they visited. At one in the afternoon they decided to eat, but this time it was Gabriel who led the way. Turning down an alley next to Zonko's, they arrived at a quiet street away from the main shops. A pale yellow restaurant was hidden behind a large oak tree, and this was where Gabriel led them. Sitting down outside, Gabriel smiled shyly. "I hope you like seafood."

"Yes, very much." A waitress came out handing them both menus and taking their drinks order.

Draco ordered paella, a Spanish seafood and rice dish, which was perfectly seasoned and full of shellfish. Gabriel chose clam chowder in a sourdough bread bowl. The thick soup was creamy and full of celery, onion, and tender calms. The bread bowl was just that a hollowed out round loaf of bread, which was soft and tangy inside, with a thick chewy crust. Gabriel was surprised the chowder stayed in the bowl!

"Why aren't there any clubs at Hogwarts?" Gabriel asked as they ate.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the only non-class activity is Quidditch, and that's played mostly by those on the House teams. But what do other students do for fun? Are there any groups that meet and play other sports, or read books and discuss them, or do art, or even study?"

Draco's brow wrinkled in thought. "I know there are study groups in Slytherin, usually organised by year. Sometimes there are groups that will form in the smaller classes, for example there's an inter-House study group for both my Arithmancy and Ancient Runes classes."

"It just doesn't make any sense to me, how can you grow and learn when you separate yourself from three-quarters of the school? All the House system is doing is creating more prejudice and separation within the wizarding world." Gabriel took a sip of his lemonade and continued. "For example, did you know that Ron Weasley is a very skilled chess player? Both of you have trouble finding people within your own House who can play a challenging game, and yet neither of you have ever thought of trying to find someone outside of your common rooms to play against. I bet there are skilled players in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, too."

"What would that serve? The students are divided for a reason."

"Yes, we're divided so we can live together as harmoniously as possible. However, Draco, it was four friends who founded Hogwarts, four people with very different personalities who lived and worked together to create our school. Do you really think they meant for the students to become so isolated and prejudiced?"

"What about Slytherin wanting only purebloods to attend Hogwarts?" Draco asked curiously.

"I think that entire thing has been blown out of proportion. I think Slytherin was doing it to protect Muggle-born students, not to reject them. Also, I doubt that they separated because of something like that, despite how stubborn Gryffindor supposedly was."

Draco leaned in, his gray eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You don't think, you know! I can see the certainty in your eyes. What do you have access to that no one else does?"

"Maybe someday, if you're good, I'll tell you," Gabriel teased. Draco huffed and sat back in his chair. He knew Gabriel was hiding a lot, but being a Slytherin he could wait patiently until he found out what he wanted to know.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and exploring the town. Draco even took Gabriel to the Shrieking Shack. On the walk back to the castle, Gabriel reached out and linked his fingers with Draco's. Draco stiffened for a moment and then relaxed, squeezing the warm, calloused hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Seventy-two

October 31st, morning..

Gabriel woke slowly, a smile flitting about his face as he waved his hand to clean himself. Almost every night he dreamed about Draco, and woke sticky and rather happy. He spent a lot of time with the sexy blond, and though they had snogged a lot, they hadn't gone much further. While he didn't think one had to be deeply in love to have sex, Gabriel felt that they should be able to trust each other and not be keeping huge secrets. Gabriel could feel Draco's wariness and concern. It would get worse every time he got a letter from his father. Gabriel figured the only reason Draco felt safe to date him was because Lucius thought it was part of a 'plan'; however, it didn't bother him because he could feel how much Draco truly liked him.

Gabriel sighed; he was keeping his own secrets from Draco. He still hadn't told Draco about his sister being alive, nor had he told his boyfriend how much he knew and what he'd studied over the years. Draco noticed his disappearances, even though he didn't ask about them. Gabriel needed to tell Draco everything before their relationship could progress any further. He was falling in love with Draco, and wanted to make love to him desperately. The only question he had to answer was: did he trust Draco with his secrets?

As Gabriel went through his morning yoga routine, he thought about everything that had happened over the past month. The castle stones had cleansed almost completely, and no one had any clue as to why. Rita Skeeter had printed all sorts of articles, claiming everything from an attack by Voldemort to the Founders' ghosts taking over Hogwarts. Aurors came and after three days of investigation decided that the school was not in danger, and the public calmed down. The students and staff had changed, too. People from different houses were getting along better and old animosity was slowly being washed away. Those sensitive, like Gabriel and Luna, were much more relaxed, although Luna still didn't make any sense to most people.

Finishing up, Gabriel went to the dorm to shower. Stopping by Draco's bed, he watched him sleeping for a moment. Golden eyelashes lay against his pink cheeks, and Draco's face was so relaxed and peaceful that he looked like an angel. Gabriel bent over and kissed Draco's lips. The blond hummed happily and gray eyes slowly blinked open. "Morning," Draco mumbled his voice rough with sleep.

"Good morning. Sorry I woke you, but I just couldn't resist."

"Well, make it worth my while and I'll consider forgiving you."

"I'll do my best," Gabriel replied in a sultry voice as he lowered his lips to Draco's.

Beaming with happiness, Gabriel sat down next to Draco at breakfast. He was just spreading rhubarb jam on his toast when Luna sat down across from him at the Slytherin table.

"Good morning, Gabriel."

"Hello, Luna. How are you today?"

Dreamy gray eyes met his. "I'm fine; however, something big is going to happen later today. You need to make sure you're fully dressed."

"What?" Draco asked, as he looked over his boyfriend.

"What's going to happen?" Gabriel asked, worry tinting his voice.

Luna leaned in.. "A battle."

Draco scoffed even as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up in fear. "I seriously doubt it."

"Of course you would," Luna said simply with no anger in her voice. Turning to Gabriel, she continued. "Full gear, I'd hide it so no one knows."

"Thank you, Luna. I'll be ready."

Luna's eyes became unfocused and her voice far away. "Of course you will, you're the hero."

Watching as she walked away, Draco turned to Gabriel and whispered, "Do you believe her?"

"Yes."

Draco blinked, not expecting that answer. "What are you going to do?"

"Change my clothes."

Draco cocked an eyebrow as he watched Gabriel walk away.

All day Gabriel had been watchful and withdrawn. As he sat down to dinner, he smiled softly at those sending him worried looks from across the Great Hall.

"Why is it," Draco asked as he sat down, "that your mood seems to affect all those around you?"

Gabriel smiled and said the same thing he said every time Draco asked a question he wasn't ready to answer. "I don't want you to get bored, so I'm keeping that a secret."

Draco snorted as he always did and then turned to greet Pansy and Blaise.

Gabriel looked around the Great Hall; it was decorated for the Halloween feast and looked great. Bats fluttered around floating black and orange candles. Charmed jack-o-lanterns sat on the tables, their faces changing every few minutes and bowls of sweets were placed every foot along the tables. Gabriel zoned out while the Headmaster gave a short speech, and jumped a bit when the food appeared.

"You need to relax," Draco said placing a comforting hand on Gabriel's back, frowning as he came into contact with an unseen object. "What is this?" he hissed.

"A sword."

"Why?"

Gabriel sighed.. "Luna."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "You truly believe what she said? I didn't know you trusted divination."

"Yes, I believe her, and I don't trust all divination, but I do trust Luna." Draco just looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "Can we talk about this later in private, please?"

"I will expect a thorough explanation, to this and many other things you're keeping from me."

"I'm not the only one keeping secrets," Gabriel said softly.

Draco nodded and had begun dishing himself up some roast beef, when the castle wards screeched and children appeared on the Slytherin table, spilling food and dishes everywhere. The teachers were trying to calm the panicking students, but Gabriel ignored them all.

"Kamala! Aubrey! Tatiana!" he shouted, surging forward and wrapping his arms around their shaking bodies as they clung together. "What happened? Are you all right?"

Kamala looked up, tears and dirt staining her face. "Gabriel, these people in black robes and white masks came and started hurting everyone. Maataa and Pitaa made us come!" As she pulled back, Gabriel noticed Talha clinging to her.

"Gabriel!" Tatiana and Aubrey cried as they launched themselves at their brother. He held onto them tightly as they sobbed.

"Mr. Dragonheart, would you care to tell us what is going on?" Professor Dumbledore asked in his grandfatherly voice.

Gabriel looked up, his emerald green eyes hard and determined. "Death Eaters attacked my family. I have to go." Finding Severus' black eyes, Gabriel said, "Take care of them for me."

"We're coming with you," shouted Sirius as he and Remus pushed through the crowd.

"Tatiana, Aubrey, I have to go, but Severus is here and he will take care of you." Gabriel untangled himself and stepped back, dropping his glamour. Several people gasped as battle robes and weapons were revealed and he disappeared. Everyone was silent, frozen in shock for a moment, not sure what had just happened or what to do.

"Wait!" Sirius yelled upset at being left behind. Remus gripped his lover's shoulder holding him back.

"Uncle Severus!" Tatiana called out.

The strict Potions professor strode forward to the gypsy children. "Are you harmed?"

"Just a few bumps and bruises I think," answered Kamala.

Aubrey sniffled as his lavender eyes filled with tears. "I fell and scraped my knee, Uncle Severus."

Severus scooped up Aubrey. "Well, I think we should go to the infirmary and get you fixed up." Holding out his hand Severus waited for Tatiana to get down from the table.

The delicate girl with white-blonde hair sniffed and stepped down reaching for her Godfather's hand. "Ow!" she cried, falling to the floor.

Draco rushed forward, curious to meet Gabriel's siblings. "Are you all right?"

"My ankle hurts. It twisted when we ran away from the bad people," she said turning large gray eyes up to his.

Draco began to shake. "Oh Merlin," he whispered.

"Draco," Severus said in a calm, firm voice. "Please pick her up and bring her to the infirmary; I will explain then. Blaise, you should come also."

Blaise was confused, but he stepped forward. When he saw the little girl on the ground he gasped and turned to the small boy Severus held in his arms. "Draco, do you think…?"

Draco held onto his composure as he lifted his sister into his arms. "Come along, Blaise; soon the masses will come to and it will be a madhouse in here."

Blaise stood still for a moment, when he noticed a lovely Indian girl struggling to walk and hold a boy he guessed was her brother. "Here, let me take him," Blaise offered. Kamala gratefully handed over her brother. Once they disappeared through the doors, the Great Hall burst into noise as everyone began talking at once.

"Please, please," called out Professor Dumbledore. "I know this is very exciting, but I must ask everyone to calm down. Please sit and finish your meal. I and some of the other professors will find out what is going on. Professor McGonagall, will you please stay and help to calm the children. Professors Black and Lupin, would you come with me?"

Oma's farm, Switzerland.

Gabriel was glad he'd Apparated behind the barn instead of using his Portkey earring as Death Eaters surrounded all of his family. Ria was closest to him; a Death Eater had her by her hair and was pulling her across the yard. A glint of silver flew through the sky and the Death Eater screamed as a throwing star pierced his arm. Gabriel was planning on sneaking forward slowly, but then a scream tore the air and soon others followed. Adonis, Naveen, Vincent and Mudiwa lay on the ground, while three black-robed wizards cast curses at them. Gabriel's eyes narrowed as Adonis and his Baba arched and writhed under Crucio.

He didn't understand why his family hadn't used their Portkeys! Then he saw a figure move through the trees on the other side of the house. Lucas was holding three children and leading several of the Squibs who lived in the village to safety. Looking around, he found several groups sneaking away from the evil wizards. His family was sacrificing themselves so the others would be safe. Well, he could help with that!

Purposefully he walked towards his family, his black robes snapping around him, as he reached back and drew his katana. A glamour highlighted his scar for all to see as he called out, "Cowards!"

"Is that him?" whispered one Death Eater.

"Malfoy didn't say anything about Potter being here," said another, his voice filled with fear.

"Come on, he's just a stupid kid, let's prove ourselves to the Dark Lord," said another.

The entire group was made up of young Death Eaters, most of them newly out of Hogwarts. They had thought it would be easy, but the gypsies had fought back and every Death Eater was injured.

"I don't know…" began one.

"Crucio," called out another grinning as the lavender eyed man with long chestnut hair screamed in agony.

Green eyes narrowed in anger. Strengthening the power of his voice, Gabriel yelled, "Abatu, Kamala!" And in a flash all of his family was safe. Snarling, Gabriel continued to advance on those who had hurt his family.

The Death Eaters trembled in fear, not understanding why their prisoners had suddenly vanished. "Mitchell, we should go."

"Shut up, Tomlin!" he snarled, "and get Potter."

The air crackled with magic, as spells were flung from wands. Gabriel advanced, stepping out of the way of some spells and shielding himself as best he could from the rest. As he got close to the first Death Eater, he raised his hand and without word or wand the person vanished from the field. Turning his focus on the other three, he flipped his hand, sending two of them to the ground gasping in pain.

"You will leave here and never return!" Gabriel yelled. Another flip of his hand and the two men on the ground screamed and then disappeared.

"Where are they?" shouted Mitchell.

"I sent them back to their master, would you like to go on your own or should I force your body too through time and space?" Gabriel hissed.

"You can try," sneered Mitchell. The two men circled each other, both casting spells, their shields holding tight. "The little ones screamed so prettily when we got here. Where are they, Potter? Will I get to play with them once you're gone? Do you think the Dark Lord will give them to me as a reward for bringing you in?"

Green eyes glowed in fury and with a yell Gabriel charged the vile man.

Mitchell yelled, "Sectumsempra," slicing Gabriel across the chest.

Gabriel didn't even slow down, he leapt forward and plunged the katana into the Death Eater's body. The wizard gasped, blood falling from his lips. Viciously, Gabriel removed the steel from the man's body causing him to fall to his knees.

"Tell Voldemort to leave my family alone! If the coward wants to fight me, then he can come and get me. Now go," and Gabriel sent the man away.

"Gabriel!"

"Lucas, is everyone all right?" he asked, clutching the man's strong shoulder.

"Yes, they focused on your family, everyone else got away. Don't worry about us, go to them."

"Thank you, Lucas. I'll set up wards so they can't return. Tell Oma I'll visit soon."

"If I can help let me know I need to make sure everyone is all right. Don't worry we have enough potions, and most injuries are from falling down while running." Lucas said giving Gabriel a hug.

"Can you keep everyone out of this area while I work? I'll need to concentrate."

"Of course."

Riddle Manor..

Voldemort screamed in rage as his servant delivered the message. He hadn't expected Potter to show up, let alone know enough to defeat even his newest followers. If Harry Potter wanted a fight, then he would get one.

"Lucius, plan an attack on Hogwarts."

"My lord, are you sure? Hogwarts is well guarded and our negotiations with the vampires, werewolves, and giants have just begun."

"Silence! You will get everything ready. I want to be in battle by Christmas Day!"

Lucius shivered as the red eyes glared at him, making him feel exposed and weak. "As you wish, my Lord, it will be done."

"That's better, Lucius. Tell your son I expect him to meet us at the gates with Harry Potter gagged and bound. Now go," Voldemort demanded.

Lucius quickly fled. He had a letter to write and a war to plan.

Hogwarts infirmary.

Draco shook slightly as he watched Severus tend to Gabriel's siblings. Blaise stood just behind him with his arms wrapped around his body. Madam Pomfrey had shooed them away from the children, and they were waiting for them to be tended to before asking questions.

"Did you know?" Blaise whispered.

"No."

"Do you think it's them?"

"Yes," Draco choked out.

"Uncle Severus?" the little blond girl whispered as quietly as a six-year-old can.

"Yes."

"Why are those boys staring at us?"

"Your hair!" Aubrey screeched suddenly, realizing that his sister's hair was the lovely white-blond color they always hid when around wizards.

Tears filled her gray eyes. "I didn't have time! Do you think Daddy and Baba will be mad at me?"

"Hush now, you know better than that," Severus chided softly. "All they will care about is that you're safe."

"Tatiana," said Kamala sitting down next to the worried girl. "Do not worry; we knew this would happen one day. Everything will be fine."

"I still don't know why he's staring," she said petulantly.

"He is waiting patiently, something you need to learn how to do," answered Severus. "Draco, Blaise, come here please."

The two Slytherins walked forward, fearful and hopeful at the same time.

"This is Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Gentleman, I would like you to meet Kamala and Talha, friends of mine and Gabriel's chosen siblings, and Tatiana and Aubrey Dragonheart, his adopted siblings."

"Are they…?"

"Yes, Blaise, they are," answered Severus.

"We are what?" demanded Tatiana, her face set into a scowl very much like her big brother's.

"You remember the story of how your family found you?" Severus asked. Both children nodded. "Well, these are your brothers from your first family."

"The ones who were sad when we were gone?" Aubrey asked shyly.

"So much," Blaise answered, as tears ran down his mocha cheeks. "We missed you so much."

Before any more could be said, the wards screeched again and seven people appeared. Screams echoed through the air.

"Bloody fucking hell! I'm going to kill that boy!" Soto yelled. "Elena, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, is everyone here?"

"Where are we?" Ria asked looking around. "Kamala, are you okay? Is Talha with you?"

"Yes, Maataa, we are all fine. Where's Gabriel?"

"What is going on in here?" Madam Pomfrey demanded. Seeing the new group of people on her floor she sighed, "Do any of you need help?"

"Please," groaned Naveen.

Madam Pomfrey gasped as she took in the sight of the four badly injured men, only one of whom was conscious. "Severus, I will need your help. Get them all onto a bed and begin casting diagnostic spells. Who is bleeding?"

"It's not me," said Naveen, as he allowed Ria to help him to the bed next to their children.

Severus walked over quickly and began casting spells on his lover. Adonis's blood-soaked shirt was ripped in several places. His skin was ashen and his body trembled. Trying to distance himself, he looked over Vincent and Mudiwa. "It looks like Cruciatus and Sectumsempra to me."

"I'll get the dittany," the mediwitch replied.

Gently, Severus lifted his lover and placed him onto a bed. Those who were able quickly tended the others under Madam Pomfrey's direction.

Draco felt a tug on his sleeve. "Will my Daddy and Baba be all right?"

"Of course they will," Draco answered, pulling his sister into his arms for the first time in four years. "Madam Pomfrey is the best mediwitch there is."

"Do you know when Gabriel will be back?" Aubrey sniffed.

Blaise sat down on the narrow bed and held out his arms. It was only a moment before his baby brother climbed into them. "I'm sure he'll be back very soon. He just wanted to make sure your family was safe. Now that they are, he'll be right back."

"As soon as he kicks their arses," Tatiana added fiercely.

"Where did such a pretty young girl learn language like that?" Draco asked teasingly.

Tatiana snickered and snuggled into the firm chest. Draco smiled, holding onto his sister tightly. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Blaise do the same.

Thirty minutes later a soft 'crack' alerted everyone to Gabriel's presence. He swayed softly, then stood tall. "Did everyone make it? Is everyone all right?"

"Yes," said Ria soothingly. "Everyone is fine, are you all right?"

"I got hit with a spell. Is there any dittany?"

"Come here right now," scolded Madam Pomfrey pointing to a bed. Gabriel's shoulders slouched as he walked over to the bed and lay down. "You need a lot more than dittany, young man!" With a few waves of her wand, she removed Gabriel's shirt and cleaned the blood off his chest. A large wound crossed his chest, starting at his right shoulder and ending at his left ribs.

Severus was stood over him with the pot of dittany ready to apply some when his Mark burned. He caught his breath, his face closing down into a blank mask. "He's calling."

"You can't go. He must know about what happened in the Great Hall," Gabriel said.

"He doesn't know yet," Severus insisted. "Dumbledore has stopped all owls from leaving. I'll be back soon."

"Be careful," Gabriel called out as Severus swept out of the room.

Reaching for the jar Severus had placed on the bedside table, Gabriel's hand was stayed by Draco. "Let me help you."

"Okay, how is everyone?"

"They're okay, your fathers and Adonis are still unconscious, but Madam Pomfrey says they're resting comfortably now." Reaching into the jar, Draco scooped some of the soft paste onto his fingers. With firm but gentle strokes, he applied it to Gabriel's chest. "Why didn't you tell us about Tatiana and Aubrey?"

"We're both still keeping secrets from each other. Why didn't you tell me about your father?"

Draco stilled for a moment. "What about him?"

"Why is he okay with us dating?"

Draco closed his eyes, he wasn't sure if he was ready to trust Gabriel this much.

"It's okay, Draco. You don't have to tell me."

"No, I think it's time. My father wants me to get close to you, so I can bring you to the Dark Lord."

Gabriel met Draco's worried gray eyes. "Is that the only reason you're dating me?"

"No.. I like you, but I'm not ready to defy my father just yet. So, I got to date you and bought myself a few more months."

Gabriel smiled and reached up, placing his hand against Draco's soft cheek. "I really care about you, and I know you're not safe right now."

"It doesn't matter, I'm going to tell him to piss off," Draco said.

"No, not yet," Gabriel started, but was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey.

"Drink these," she insisted, handing Gabriel several potion vials. Gabriel downed them quickly. His eyes fluttered closed, and he fell asleep. Draco looked at the mediwitch askance. "He needed to sleep in order to heal," she said with a shrug and moved on to check her other patients.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Seventy-three

November 1st

Gabriel woke slowly, trying not to move as he was unsure where he was. His head was foggy and his body ached. He could feel the weight of Tatiana and Aubrey curled against his sides. The air smelled of potions and cleaning fluids. Was he in a hospital? The soft murmur of voices reached his ears. Severus and Draco where whispering about a meeting? Slowly the pieces all came together and he remembered the night before. Opening his eyes, Gabriel tried to sit up and groaned as his body protested the movement.

"Gabriel, wait," Draco called out softly as he hurried to his side. "Your chest is still healing; you need help."

Gabriel ignored him as he tried to force himself into a seated position. "Is everyone all right?"

Draco wrapped his arms around Gabriel's back and helped him to sit up. "Everyone is just fine. Do these two ever wake up?"

Gabriel's face softened as he looked down at his sleeping siblings. "They frequently crawl into bed with me, and are used to me moving about before they wake up."

"Why didn't you tell me about her?" Draco whispered, his voice pained.

"I wasn't sure you would want to know. I could tell you had a plan, and it seemed like you wanted to break away from your father. I wasn't sure what would happen if you found out about your sister."

Draco nodded. He didn't like it, but he understood. It was the same excuse Severus had given for not telling him about his sister. Severus joined the two young men, pulling up a chair.

"How did the meeting go, Severus?"

"The Dark Lord is very angry at you, Gabriel. He is planning an attack, and Lucius is helping him. I don't think I can go back to find out more, but he did hint that young Draco here would be helping him, and would be greatly rewarded."

"I got a letter from my father early this morning," Draco said pulling the parchment out of his robe pocket. "He wants me to get closer to you, and by Christmas I'm supposed to be ready to deliver you to the Dark Lord at a moment's notice."

Gabriel sighed and winced as he shifted, trying to get more comfortable. "He's going to attack Hogwarts. He'll come for me here."

The conversation stopped as a moan was heard. Gabriel looked over and saw Soto stretching as he woke. "Good morning."

Narrow, black eyes opened and hardened as he rose. "What were you thinking, sending me away like that? I could have helped you, damn it!"

Everyone else woke up at Soto's yelling.

"I know. I saw you protecting everyone, but I needed to get those who were injured out of there and I couldn't isolate each Portkey," Gabriel explained hurriedly.

"Everyone is safe now, that's what matters," Elena replied soothingly, placing her hand on her husband's arm.

"Bloody hell," gasped Adonis as he tried to move. Severus flew to his side and with extreme gentleness helped his lover sit up. He fussed for several minutes over the blond.

"Are they still together?" Draco asked, his voice full of wonder.

Gabriel smiled softly at the pair. "Yes."

Draco shook his head in amazement.

"Good morning," greeted Madam Pomfrey cheerfully. "Let me check bandages and dispense potions, and then everyone will eat a good breakfast."

Gabriel watched closely as his family was being tended, listening to find out how they were healing. A small hand on his face made him turn, and he looked into soft gray eyes. "Good morning, sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

Tatiana beamed, "I'm fine. We sneaked into your bed once she went to bed," Tatiana explained pointing to the mediwitch.

"Always sleep well with you," mumbled a sleepy Aubrey. He was never good in the mornings.

Gabriel chuckled softly, trying to not aggravate the wound on his chest.

"How are you guys?" Vincent asked, his voice hoarse from screaming.

"Daddy!" Aubrey and Tatiana cried, running over to him and climbing into his bed. "We were so worried!"

"Hush, everything is fine now."

"Yes, we're all going to be just fine," added Mudiwa.

A cry of 'Baba!', and both children flung themselves onto the ebony man clinging to him.

"We're safe, don't worry," Mudiwa comforted, his voice much deeper and raspier.

"Indeed," offered Madam Pomfrey. "Everyone is healing quite nicely. After breakfast I will let you all go, with a supply of the proper potions and salves."

"Thank you," they each called out. Soon they were tucking into eggs and toast.

"Where are we going to go?" Kamala asked from where she was tucked in between her parents.

"You're staying here," stated Gabriel. Severus and Draco both looked at Gabriel in surprise. "They will stay here," he insisted.

"Well, there are several guest rooms; we can certainly ask the headmaster if they could stay," Severus said.

"Cherub," Vincent said softly. "That isn't necessary."

"Yes it is. You were all hurt really badly, you could have been killed!"

"Why did you stay so long?" Severus asked, his brow wrinkled in confusion. "You didn't need Gabriel to activate the Portkeys."

"Lucas and his clan were there, along with most of the village," Mudiwa explained. "We had to keep the attention on us while they escaped."

Severus' black eyes burned with anger as he slowly turned towards Adonis, taking in the man's bandages, trembling, and ashen skin. "This is not acceptable."

Adonis just grinned. "I love you, too."

Severus closed his eyes and placed his forehead against his lover's. "Prove it and stay safe."

"Well, I can think of at least one benefit of staying here."

Severus smirked. "I will make it worth your while." The two men pulled apart as the infirmary door swung open.

"Dumbledore and Minister Fudge are coming," Blaise warned as he pulled a chair over next to Draco. "The school is in uproar and what happened yesterday is all over the _Daily Prophet_! They're wondering how powerful Gabriel really is." Blaise would have continued, but the door opened.

Gabriel's eyes hardened at the news; with a wave of his hand he transfigured all of the striped cotton pajamas that Madam Pomfrey had made everyone wear into sleek, black silk ones. The other gypsies kept talking as if nothing had happened.

Gabriel turned to Draco and Blaise. "Are you sure you want to be here for this?"

Draco snorted. "Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it!" Gabriel's eyes softened, amused at his boyfriend's answer.

"I want to be here," stated Blaise. "My baby brother is here, and this is where I belong."

Gabriel smiled, and quickly asked them about how the Quidditch team was doing, as their first game was that Friday.

Seconds later Dumbledore and Fudge arrived.

"Good morning, everyone!" Dumbledore called out cheerfully. "Madam Pomfrey assures me you are all doing much better, which is good news indeed."

Dumbledore wore soft gray robes decorated with raindrops and rainbows. His face was bright and inviting, and his eyes twinkled merrily, but Gabriel could see the cold intelligence in them.

"Yes, good to know you are doing better, Mr. Potter. Let me introduce myself, I'm Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic."

Fudge was a short, portly man with the most insincere face Gabriel had ever seen. He wore a sickly purple suit with lime green pin stripes. "Good show yesterday, fighting off those Death Eaters! I'm glad to see you had it in you. I must admit I was rather worried that you would be unable to fight You Know Who, what with your upbringing and all, but it looks like everything is going to be well now. Yes, yes," chattered Fudge, mindless of Gabriel's anger at having his family insulted. "So, I'm here to talk about how and when you will be off to defeat You Know Who."

"Yes, well, we're working on a training schedule, and now that Mr Potter's family is here I can get their agreement," Dumbledore said, quite aware of how protective Gabriel was of his family.

Fudge's voice turned hard. "Why do we need their agreement? They are nothing but Squibs. No, the boy will do as I say."

Gabriel sneered, "'The boy' is sitting right here, and he does not like his family being dismissed so rudely."

Fudge opened his mouth to speak, but Gabriel cut him off. "I want to be very clear here, Minister. You and the Headmaster both want me to defeat Voldemort, am I right?"

Fudge gasped and stuttered, "Y-y-yes."

"Not without training, Mr. Dragonheart," Dumbledore answered kindly.

"So you do want me to kill Voldemort?"

Fudge gasped again, and nodded. Dumbledore got a grave, apologetic look about him, and inclined his head once.

"What's in it for me?"

"Excuse me?" Fudge demanded, as his face flushed with anger.

"Mercenaries, hired killers, assassins, they all get paid," Gabriel explained crossing his arms. It took all of his strength not to laugh at the dumbfounded looks around the room. He'd even surprised his family with this one.

"My dear boy," Dumbledore said in a soothing voice. "This is your destiny. Voldemort has only been defeated once – by you as a baby – and now we need you to defeat him again."

Fudge's anger and self-righteousness was further fuelled by Dumbledore's words, "You owe the wizarding world! It is your duty to defeat him!"

"Why do I owe the wizarding world? What could I possibility owe a world that has done nothing for me?" Gabriel asked coldly. "Listen, I understand that we aren't going to agree on this, so let me make it very simple for you. If you want me to kill Voldemort, I expect to be paid for it. In advance."

Fudge spluttered, his face turning purple in fury. Dumbledore placed a calming hand on his arm.

"Mr. Dragonheart, what is it that you want?" Fudge assumed that the boy would only want simple, easy things. Unfortunately, he was wrong.

"Could you ask a house elf to get something for me?"

"Of course, my boy." Dumbledore snapped his fingers and soon a house elf brought Gabriel his school bag.

Gabriel pulled two scrolls out of his bag, handing one to each man. "The specifics are in here, but basically I want you to help stop the prejudice that rules the wizarding world.

"Minister Fudge, I want you to make all magical beings equal, having the same rights and privileges, including Squibs and so-called dangerous creatures like vampires and werewolves.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I want you to end the House rivalries by letting the students create clubs, teach extra-curricular activities such as art, music and sports, and hold events, such as dances and concerts, which everyone can attend. Wizarding culture classes are a must. Muggleborns have no idea about the intricacies of wizarding culture and feel left out and unwelcome when they come to Hogwarts. Also, I want my family to stay here at Hogwarts until I have dealt with Voldemort."

"I will not be told what to do by a child! These are dangerous creatures that have no place here. They contaminate our world and put us all in danger!" Fudge screeched, sounding irrational.

"Gabriel, I commend your desire to improve the world, but the House system has been in place since the founding. It isn't our place to change tradition."

"Headmaster, I disagree. It is the responsibility of every generation to try to make our world better. The founders didn't want their school to be filled with hatred, or for a quarter of the students to be treated with contempt because of the house they were Sorted into. This is what I want. You want me to kill Voldemort and I want these changes made. I will not fight to free a society that will just create another Voldemort, another Dark Lord, because of its prejudices."

Fudge's color had faded and his face was now a cold mask. "I only pay highly trained people to protect the wizarding world; why should I give you anything?"

Gabriel smirked. "If I can prove I'm worth it, that I'm powerful enough, will you give me what I want?"

"I might. But these Squibs will have to go, they cannot stay here. Hogwarts is for magical children, not a sanctuary for freaks."

Gabriel glared at Fudge and then rose from the bed and fluttered his fingers casting a secrecy spell over everyone in the room. "What do you want to see me do? What spell defines a powerful wizard to you? I'll be nice. You can each pick two."

Fudge huffed in irritation, but Dumbledore's eyes twinkled madly in excitement. "I would like to see you perform the Patronus charm."

"Certainly, Headmaster."

Gabriel's lips curved into a smile as he found his happiest memory, then he brought his hand up behind him and flung it forward, as if throwing a ball. Silvery gray mist erupted from his fingers and the room was filled with Gabriel's Patronus. The large dragon roared and breathed silver flames over Fudge and Dumbledore. After curling around Gabriel and scanning the room for danger, the dragon snorted and vanished.

Tatiana, Aubrey, Talha and Kamala clapped and cheered.

Only the gypsies were calm, looking proudly at Gabriel and chuckling softly at the dumbfounded looks on the other wizards' faces. Fudge gathered himself and demanded his turn.

"Mine is not going to be so easy," the Minister blustered. "I want you to cast a shield strong enough to defeat whatever spells Professor Snape can cast, and I want it to hold for ten minutes."

"I will not…" began Snape.

"Okay," interrupted Gabriel.

"Headmaster, this is not proper," Severus insisted.

"I understand, my boy, but the sooner Mr. Dragonheart realizes how dangerous a fully trained Death Eater can be, the sooner he will realize he needs our help."

Severus glared at the manipulative old man. "Where should we do this?"

"I can cast a ward that will keep everyone safe. There's no need for us to leave." Dumbledore wanted Gabriel's family to see how much danger their son was in so they would give their approval for his training.

Severus drew his wand and waited for Gabriel to be ready. Gabriel gave him a reassuring look and held up his hands in front of him letting Severus know he was ready. With a sigh, Severus cast an itching hex, which was absorbed by Gabriel's shield. This was most unusual; most shields reflected spells, making them shoot off in another direction. Feeling better about this, Severus continued to cast jinxes and hexes while Gabriel held his hands in front of himself effortlessly.

After five minutes, Fudge spoke up. "Professor Snape, I want you to cast stronger and darker spells. The Death Eaters aren't going to use seventh year spells."

Gabriel made the shield flare blue to let Severus know he was happy with the change. Severus began with painful but easily stopped curses, and when Gabriel's shield held he relaxed and began casting a wide variety of Dark spells. With two minutes left, Gabriel lowered his arms and began walking around the room. When Severus cast a bone-breaking curse at him, everyone gasped, but Gabriel's shield held firm.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Gabriel gave the Minister a bored look. "Are we done yet?"

"Y-yes, very good then," Fudge stammered, amazed at the power and control Gabriel had shown. Most Aurors could only hold up for five minutes under that kind of strain.

"Do you need a moment before I pick my next spell?" Dumbledore asked with fake concern.

"No, I'm fine."

"Good. Well then, my boy, I would like to measure your magic." Pulling a small amulet from his robes, Dumbledore held it out. "Simply hold this and let your magic flow into it freely. The stone will change color indicating how strong your magic is."

Tentatively, Gabriel took the necklace; he had read about this in Godric Gryffindor's journal. The necklace actually captured a wizard's magic, and the person in possession of the necklace was able to withhold or allow the victim use of their magic. Godric had created the necklace to help keep mentally unstable people safe, or to trap a criminal's magic if the crime warranted such a consequence. It hadn't been long before someone had used such a necklace to harm an innocent person, and Godric in his fury had destroyed all he could find, along with the pages in his journal detailing how he had created them. Godric had left instructions on how to destroy any remaining necklaces and Gabriel fixed his mind clearly on the Latin incantation.

Taking a deep breath, Gabriel began to pour his magic into the amulet. If he got the incantation wrong, he would be Dumbledore's slave.

Dropping his shield so he could fully attune with the magical necklace, Gabriel could feel Dumbledore's greedy excitement, and it made him shudder in disgust. Under his breath, Gabriel said the incantation. "No longer are you to capture magic, no longer do you bind one to another."

Over and over he chanted the Latin spell, sending more and more of his magic into the amulet. The stone did its job until the end, slowly changing color as it read more of Gabriel's magic. The headmaster gasped in delight as the stone turned a rich indigo blue, indicating the strongest level of magic. Then the stone sparkled in a rainbow of color and exploded.

Gabriel dropped his hands and panted in exhaustion, sweat dripping down his face. He hadn't been sure he would be able to undo the ancient spells, and his magic had been battling a tug-of-war from the moment he'd touched the vile thing. His body shook from the strain. He would need to eat and sleep very soon. Taking a moment to calm himself, Gabriel held the broken necklace out for the Headmaster to take.

"Did that tell you what you needed to know?"

Dumbledore's eyes were cold as he took the amulet back. "It has told me several things."

Fudge was agitated because he hadn't understood what was happening and he still wanted his next turn. "I know what I want my next spell to be."

Gabriel sighed, walked over the bedside table and poured a glass of water. "Okay, what last trick should I perform for you, Minister?"

"Avada Kedavra."

Gabriel's face became a cold mask. "Did you bring something for me to kill, or am I just picking something at random?"

The gypsies sat up straighter in their beds, no longer amused by the situation. The wizards present in the room had paled; they stared at Fudge wondering what he was thinking asking a minor to perform one of the Unforgivable curses. Everyone wanted to stop what was happening, but knew that they couldn't. Gabriel had a plan, he was trying to make changes, and keep his family safe at Hogwarts until the war was over.

The Minister fidgeted, "I didn't bring anything with me. Anything will do really. A bug, perhaps?"

Gabriel let an evil smirk cross his face and held out his hand. "Accio beetle."

A large beetle flew into Gabriel's hand, its legs flailing wildly. Odd green markings framed its eyes. "Better to die, or show who you are?"

The beetle froze and then began to change. Soon a very upset Rita Skeeter stood before them. "Well really, young man, that was quite rude!"

"Skeeter, what are you doing here? Are you even registered?" shouted Fudge, turning purple in the face again.

"A good reporter must make sacrifices," she sniffed haughtily.

"I'm afraid, my dear, that I cannot let you repeat what happened in this room." Dumbledore raised his wand and quickly cast Obliviate over the reporter. "Minister Fudge, would you be so kind as to have one of your Aurors escort Ms. Skeeter to the Animagus Registration Office."

"Yes, of course," Fudge stammered.

Soon an angry Rita Skeeter was desperately trying to talk her way out of the mess she was in as two Aurors dragged her out of the room.

"Now Mr. Dragonheart, my spell?" Fudge insisted.

"Of course." Looking around the room for an insect, Gabriel grinned wickedly when he found one hovering right by Fudge's left ear. Pointing his finger, so he could control his accuracy, Gabriel sent the sickly green spell out, hitting his target.

Fudge yelled in surprise and flinched as the dead fly fell onto his shoulder. Shaking, he patted himself down as if to assure himself he was still alive and well.

Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest. "I have done as you asked. Now what about you?"

"Your requests are all reasonable," said Dumbledore carefully. "I will expect your involvement with getting some of them under way. However, this is a school and I cannot approve of your family staying here."

Gabriel glared but nodded his head, then turned to Fudge for his answer.

"These will be hard to pass. Not everyone wants the same things you do."

"If you get them going, I will give an interview showing my support and admiration for what you are trying to accomplish." Gabriel knew the politician in Fudge wouldn't be able to resist this.

"Yes, well, that should help. Unfortunately, I too, cannot approve of your family staying here."

"No matter, we have an agreement?" Gabriel asked filling the air with magic to seal their words.

"Yes," both men agreed, then a spell settled through all three of them, sealing their promises to their magical cores.

"Good, and as far as my family is concerned, I hadn't planned on doing this just yet, but things change."

Holding up his right hand, Gabriel grew out a fingernail and then transfigured the edge to a sharp blade. Cutting his left palm, Gabriel walked over the wall and pressed his bleeding hand to the stone. Everyone else in the room was frozen in shock. "As heir to the Four, I claim my birthright."

The castle shimmered as a blue light transferred from Dumbledore to Gabriel. Now the wards were Gabriel's to carry and control.

"The school is yours, Headmaster, but the castle is mine. You're certainly welcome to stay here."

Fudge kept opening and closing his mouth looking rather like a fish gasping for air. Dumbledore was pale, his eyes wide, and he seemed completely incapable of speaking.

"If you would excuse us please, gentlemen," Gabriel said as he climbed into bed. "I'm still trying to recover from the attack yesterday and I would like to get some rest."

Both men mumbled some sort of goodbye and walked out of the hospital wing.

"Gabriel Alec Dragonheart, you have some explaining to do."

Gabriel winced as he looked over at his fathers, both of them with their arms crossed and looking rather put out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seventy-four

Gabriel grinned sheepishly at his fathers as they glared at him.

"When exactly did you learn a curse that could kill?" Vincent demanded.

"And," added Mudiwa, "What exactly was that necklace?"

Gabriel groaned and covered his face with his hands. "I learned to cast the killing curse several years ago. The necklace was an amulet made by Godric Gryffindor. It was created to capture a wizard's magic if they were mentally unstable or if they had been found guilty of a horrible crime."

"Why have we never heard of them?" Severus asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Godric destroyed all that he could find."

"Why?"

"They were being used against innocent people as a way to enslave them," Draco answered, earning a glare from his boyfriend.

"Could that have happened to you? Could Dumbledore have enslaved you?" Soto asked softly.

"Yes," Gabriel whispered.

"That's it!" Adonis shouted as he sat up, pushing at Severus to let him off the bed. "We are taking you home, and getting the hell away from here!"

"Adonis, please, I have to stay. I can't leave everyone at the mercy of Voldemort. Anyway, we have always known it would come to this. I've been training to fight Voldemort since I was eight."

Adonis slumped back into the bed with a defeated sigh. "I know, but we should be protecting you. And look what those two arses made you do!"

"They won't try it again. Anyway, Voldy is going to be coming after me here at Hogwarts. I need to be here to meet him and, hopefully, finally defeat him."

"We will need to get our stuff."

"Don't worry about it, Baba. I can set up a triangulation spell, and Apparate all of the buses onto the grounds here."

"Yay, we get to stay!" squealed the little ones, and they began bouncing around the infirmary. And madam Pomfrey came in and hexed them *g*

November 1st, 9pm

Gabriel crawled into bed, his whole body aching. He was still recovering from his injuries. A small pink scar ran across his chest; it would fade with time but never completely disappear. His family was settled into their tents outside near the Quidditch pitch. The Apparition spell had worked well, but it had taken a lot of energy to complete and now all Gabriel wanted to do was sleep. With a soft moan he settled into the bed, reached down, and tried to pull the covers up, but his fingertips just barely touched them.

"Poor baby," cooed Draco, sitting down on the bed.

Slowly he took in the sight of his boyfriend's body. Soft golden skin covered sleek muscles, just the tips of hipbones showed over white cotton pajama bottoms. His breath caught at the sight of the pink scar, and with a trembling hand Draco carefully reached out and traced it. Gabriel sighed softly at the touch. Draco bent over and began to kiss and lick the raised pink skin. He started at the bottom of the scar, grinning as Gabriel's sensitive skin twitched under his touch. Gabriel's skin was silky and warm beneath his mouth, while the scar was rough against his tongue. When Draco reached Gabriel's nipple he paid special attention to the soft pink nub. Gabriel bucked and moaned underneath him. Having such a powerful and sexy man beneath him inflamed Draco's blood. With a groan he laid on top of Gabriel, his fingers gripping the heaving sides as he continued to lick and nip at the sensitive flesh.

Gabriel reached up and slid his fingers into silken blond hair. "That feels so good," he said, his voice rough with desire.

Emboldened, Draco continued to map his lover's chest with his lips and hands until his chin reached the waistband of Gabriel's sleep pants. Looking down he saw the evidence of Gabriel's enjoyment. Nervously, he rubbed his cheek along the firm bulge.

"Draco!" Gabriel called out, arching in pleasure.

Tentatively Draco took hold of the cotton and pulled it down Gabriel's hips. Once the pants were off, Draco laid between the muscular thighs. His breath came in soft pants that teased Gabriel's cock. Gabriel whimpered softly at the faint contact.

Draco knew about blow jobs, but he'd never received one, nor given one. Taking a deep breath of the clean, musky scent, Draco leaned in and gently licked the hard flesh. Gabriel trembled and moaned his name. Happy with the response, Draco continued to lick Gabriel's prick. The shaft was hard and almost throbbing under his tongue, yet the skin was so soft and silky. The head peeked out of the foreskin and the foreskin tickled his tongue. The precome was salty and bitter, but Draco found he liked it. Slowly he took the head into his mouth. He moaned softly as the feeling of Gabriel's hard flesh in his mouth made his own cock ache with need and leak against the silk of his boxers.

Draco was able to get half of Gabriel's cock into his mouth comfortably and used his hand to cover the rest moving them in tandem. If Gabriel's moans and shaking thighs were anything to go by, Draco was doing well for his first blow job. Finding a steady rhythm, Draco experimented with different levels of suction, hand movements, and teasing the slit with his tongue. It wasn't long before Gabriel was clutching his hair in warning.

"Draco… Goddess, so good… I'm going to come."

For a moment Draco thought about stopping, but quickly decided against it.

"Draco you're so hot. Your mouth feels so good, so hot and wet. I'm going to… oh… oh… oh… Draco!"

Gabriel's body shook and his back arched as came into Draco's mouth. Draco drank him down, not letting any of him go. When Gabriel collapsed back onto the bed panting, Draco released the softening flesh and laid his head in the curve of Gabriel's hip. Suddenly hands reached down and pulled him up Gabriel's body, where he was fiercely kissed.

"That was incredible; your mouth is so hot! I don't think I will ever be able to look at your sweet, pink lips again without thinking of them wrapped around me."

Draco blushed and then squeaked as he was rolled onto his back. Gabriel unbuttoned his shirt and began kissing his way down his chest, paying attention to his nipples as his chest was exposed. It felt good, and when Gabriel bit the soft pink nubs Draco felt it in his cock, but he could tell that Gabriel's nipples were much more sensitive. Agile fingers undid the buttons on his trousers, and easily pulled them off. Gabriel's breath was hot against his cock, and Draco was disappointed when that lush red mouth passed his aching flesh and began kissing his stomach. Impatiently, he pressed his needy flesh into Gabriel's chest trying to get the attention where he wanted it. Gabriel just chuckled and continued as he wanted. Draco scowled at the black head bent over him, until the tip of Gabriel's tongue teased along his hipbone. With a cry he arched his body, shocked at the pleasure that inflamed every cell. Gasping, he looked down to see wicked green eyes. Slowly Gabriel bent his head to Draco's hipbone. Draco panted, not sure if he wanted to experience the intensity of pleasure again, when Gabriel took the choice from him. Hands held him down as his hipbones were ravaged by Gabriel's mouth. Within minutes Draco was begging for release. Swiftly Gabriel moved from the now red skin to Draco's cock, and sucked down the long rosy flesh, moaning at the taste and feel of it in his mouth. Draco screamed, clutching frantically at Gabriel's hair. His body was torn apart in overwhelming pleasure. Losing control, Draco thrust into Gabriel's mouth and came violently.

Draco felt Gabriel move up the bed, and was then wrapped up in his arms. "Are you okay?"

"That was amazing," Draco answered, his voice soft.

Gabriel pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head. "For me, too. Stay with me tonight?"

Draco snuggled into the warm chest. "As I'm not even sure I could move right now, yeah."

The last thing Draco knew, the soft duvet was covering their entwined bodies.

Sunday, November 2nd

Gabriel woke entwined with Draco; happiness flowed through him as he snuggled in closer to the warm body. Deciding to skip his morning workout, Gabriel let his mind wander. Draco was in his arms; his family was safe at Hogwarts with him, and Dumbledore and Fudge had agreed to make the changes he felt were important. All he had left to do was to work out how to defeat Voldy. Gabriel had read almost all of the Dark Arts books in the Founders' library and so far he had come up with nothing.

The spells which talked about immortality just didn't fit with what Voldemort was. One spell let your soul transfer from a dying body into a baby's body. Another seemed to be the original version of wizarding paint that made portraits alive. Voldemort didn't fit those spells.

Carefully, Gabriel sat up, propping himself against the headboard he grabbed the next book in the pile. His brow wrinkled as he read the title, Heroes Against the Dark. Quickly, he realized it was a book of stories in which the hero or heroine defeated a Dark wizard, or witch as the case might be. Hoping to get a clue as to what Voldemort had done to become immortal, Gabriel began to read.

An hour later, Gabriel was stroking Draco's hair as Draco slept with his head pillowed on Gabriel's thigh, when Gabriel found what he was looking for. It was the tale of Helen and a Dark wizard no one could kill. A Seer told Helen that the wizard had split his soul into two pieces and that was what kept him alive. That just might be it, Gabriel thought excitedly. The Dark wizard looked less human after splitting his soul, and yet he'd gained power. Finally, feeling there was hope for ending the war and defeating Voldy, Gabriel read on:

Helen held the sword behind her back as she approached the evil wizard. "I can't defeat you," she whispered, stepping closer even as fear gripped her heart.

"No, my child, you cannot. Join me instead; stand by my side and we will rule together."

Helen was grateful for her small stature; it frequently made people underestimate her. Smiling, she struck, driving the sword deep into his stomach she channeled her magic through it. A soul was meant to be whole, and Helen hoped that her magic would be able to bring the two pieces together. Not only would she be able to end the Dark Lord's reign, but maybe she could save the soul of the man he'd been before evil had taken him over. Not exactly sure how to fit a soul together, Helen focused instead on how her magic felt when she was repairing a broken dish. And so her magic reached out and pulled the broken shard of soul to her and fused the two pieces together.

Her delicate body began to shake, and sweat glistened and plastered her white-blonde hair to her forehead as she continued to send her magic into the Dark Lord. He screamed, yet the power of her magic made it impossible for him to fight back. Tears ran down her cheeks as she forced the very last of her magic, and her life, into the man and his soul was restored. The last thing she heard was a soft, whispered, "Thank you."

The Earth brought the two bodies into herself. The next summer Helen's parents saw a unicorn grazing on the site where Helen had sacrificed herself. When the beautiful animal had moved on, a new plant was found growing there. Helen's parents named it unicorn's breath….

Gabriel exhaled shakily. Was this the answer he had been searching for? Would he need to give his life in order to defeat Voldemort? Re-reading the story, Gabriel felt his heart sink. First, he needed to be sure that Voldemort had chosen to split his soul. He wanted to get up and walk around, but if he moved suddenly Draco would ask what was wrong and right now Gabriel wasn't sure he could lie. Draco shifted against his thigh. Gabriel had felt his breathing change several minutes ago and was wondering when he would fully wake up.

"Gabriel?"

"Yes."

"I understand why you and Severus kept my sister from me. Now that I know she's alive, I certainly can't imagine being in the same room as my father. It hurts not knowing anything about her, but I understand."

"Honestly, Tatiana will tell you anything you want to know, she loves to talk about herself," Gabriel said playfully.

"I really do want to get to know her," Draco said softly. Gathering his courage he asked, "Tell me about how you found her?"

"She was in France; they were both left by the side of the road by your house-elf Dobby. We healed them, with Severus' help, and here they are."

Draco snorted and moved so he was straddling Gabriel's lap, facing him. His gray eyes were determined. "You know what I mean. How did you even find her?"

"I'm empathic, Draco. When you handed me your father's list for the potions ingredients, I saw it all. What they were going to do and where they would be."

"That sounds like more than just empathy," Draco insisted.

"Well," answered Gabriel sheepishly. "I'm a bit psychic too, I have dreams and I can pick up on things from people and the things they have touched."

"And what have you found out about me?"

"Nothing, Draco. Normally I keep up shields so I'm not bombarded by emotions and impressions. Sometimes I can feel what you're feeling if it is very strong, but other than that, nothing."

"Okay. Now back to my sister, how was she when you found her?"

Gabriel's green eyes were filled with concern. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes, I need to know. Please tell me."

"Both Aubrey and Tatiana were in pain. Their nervous systems were in shock and severely damaged. Tatiana suffered from heart damage and Aubrey had damage to his lungs. We called in Severus for help and he was amazing. He brewed so many potions and came by every day to check on them. We wouldn't have been able to save them if not for all his help."

Draco leaned forward and kissed Gabriel. "Thank you."

In silence they held each other, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Gabriel, have you ever had a dream about me?"

Gabriel gave a throaty, masculine chuckle. "I dream about you all the time."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Not like that. Have you ever dreamt about something happening to me?"

"No, I've had other dreams about the school, but you seem to stay out of trouble all on your own," Gabriel said thinking of the dreams he'd had and the help he'd offered. "The diary!" he shouted remembering the dream he'd had about Ginny Weasley. "We need to see Severus; I hope he still has it."

"What are you talking about?" Draco snarled as Gabriel pushed him off his lap.

"I think I know how to destroy Voldy! But I need to see something first."

Thirty minutes later they'd found Severus in his office grading essays, a pot of red ink set in front of him.

"Severus, do you still have the diary?" Gabriel asked frantically.

Severus quirked an eyebrow at Gabriel's behavior. "The one Miss Weasley brought me?"

"Yes!"

"It is in my quarters. I can get it for you later."

"No, I need it now Severus, please," Gabriel begged, reaching out and clasping Severus' left hand and tugging him up.

"Why is this so important?" Severus insisted even as he stood and allowed Gabriel to pull him towards the door.

"I have no idea," Draco answered as he watched his boyfriend worriedly.

They were halfway across the room, when both men gasped in pain. "I have to go," Severus said, his Dark Mark burning.

Gabriel began to shake, his eyes wide. "He knows about what happened here yesterday. He knows how close you are with my family. He's so angry, so very angry. He wants to know why you haven't told him, why his trusted servant would keep something like this from him."

Normally the call to join Voldemort was quick, but somehow Gabriel was keeping the connection open and the pain drove them both to their knees.

Draco quickly cast privacy charms around the room, and locked the door so no one could spy on them. He was grateful he knew about Gabriel's psychic abilities. Quickly he went to Severus' cabinet and got two pain-relieving potions while listening intently to what Gabriel was saying.

"He questions your loyalty. He plans on killing you if you prove to be a spy for Dumbledore," Gabriel gritted out through clenched teeth, fighting the pain.

"Gabriel, let go," Severus insisted, trying to pry Gabriel's fingers from his arm. "No more, you're hurting yourself."

Gabriel didn't even feel his scar open up, or the blood that trickled down his face. "He wants you to bring him…my family. They're only worthless Squibs, and you will have no problems turning them over to him. He will use them as bait, and then kill them all. Except maybe for Lucius' daughter. He has always found the Malfoys attractive and if she is pretty maybe he will train her… NO! NO! NO!" Gabriel screamed pulling away from Severus and vomiting on the floor.

Draco rushed forward. "Gabriel, are you all right?"

"No, don't touch me," he whimpered backing away from Draco's outstretched hand.

"Draco, can I have a vial please?"

Draco reluctantly turned from Gabriel and handed his godfather a vial of pain potion. "What happened?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. Somehow Gabriel seemed to intensify the connection with Voldemort."

A whimper of pain drew their attention.

"Gabriel, Draco has a potion for you to take," Severus said soothingly.

Gabriel backed further away curling in on himself.

"Severus what's wrong with him? How do we help him?"

"His shields are completely down, and right now he can't block any emotions surrounding him. We need his fathers."

"I'll get them," Draco said jumping up, when suddenly there was a flash of flame, and a phoenix landed next to Gabriel and began to sing. The song was breathtakingly beautiful and so soft even the stone they sat on felt comfortable. Slowly Gabriel began to sit up as his body stopped shaking.

"Thank you Mbiriviri." Gabriel reached out and stroked the lovely blue, green and purple feathers. "That was truly disgusting," he said, turning back to his vision. "Voldy's mind is a really gross place. He doesn't trust you Severus; he wants you to bring me to him."

"What are you going to do?" Draco asked, his eyes darting between the two men.

"You can't go back. He will kill you," Gabriel insisted.

Severus nodded and then flinched as the Dark Lord called him again. "He will just get more insistent every time he calls. I don't know how I can stop it."

Gabriel sat up straighter. "Let me see your arm, but don't touch me."

Severus unbuttoned his cuff and pulled his sleeve up high enough to expose the Dark Mark. Gabriel held his hand over the mark and sent a small amount of magic into it, testing to find its boundaries and purpose.

"Okay, I think this is a vampire bonding mark. There are several variations, but this one is for slaves. It leeches life and magic out of you; it demands your obedience, and can punish you when the master wishes."

"Are there other types of bonding marks?" Draco asked.

"Certainly. There are marks for servants, companions and clan members," Gabriel said as he continued to magically examine the mark. "Okay, I can undo this. It's a basic slave brand, just unusual because it was cast in Parseltongue."

"What do you need?" Severus inquired, hopeful his Mark could be removed soon.

"Nothing, I should be able to do it right now."

"Except that you won't!"

Gabriel looked up into the worried eyes of his dad. "But..."

"No, your body has been overloaded. You need to rest."

"Dad, Severus needs my help. Voldy is hurting him and it will only get worse."

"What happened?" Vincent asked as he walked over and wrapped his arms around his son.

Gabriel sighed and leaned back into his father's embrace.

"I was touching Severus when he got called by Voldy and I saw what that evil bastard was thinking. He knows that Severus is close to us. Voldy wants to use that to get to me, and then he'll kill Severus." Gabriel took a deep breath, his voice cracking as he continued. "He was excited to hear about Tatiana, he wants her as a pet or something. Daddy, the images in his head…"

"Hush, baby," Vincent said rocking them back and forth. "She's safe. No one will touch her here."

Draco's eyes blazed in anger. "There are some students here who want to be Death Eaters, who think Voldemort is right. We will need to protect her from them."

"Don't worry, Draco. We will all keep her safe," Severus reassured his godson, his voice tight with pain.

Gabriel turned worried, wet eyes to his dad. "I need to help him. Please Dad. You can ground me, together we can do it."

Vincent sighed. "Tell me what's going to happen."

"I just need to undo the slave mark. It shouldn't take too long. But I will need to remove the connection Voldy has to him, that could be tricky." Gabriel said softly and quickly, trying and failing to downplay how difficult that part would be. "Then I will seal up the magical wound and ta-da, a Voldy-free arm." Gabriel smiled brightly at his dad who was glaring at him.

"Won't you have to be fully open so you can feel their individual magic in order to separate it?"

"Yes."

"And won't that open you up to their memories and emotions?"

"Yes."

Vincent was quiet for a moment, and then turned to Draco. "We will need Mudiwa. Can you get him without letting the others know what we're doing?"

"Of course I can," Draco said, slightly affronted. "I'll be back in a moment."

"We will be in my quarters," Severus let him know.

"I'll be back soon." With one last longing look at Gabriel, Draco left.

"Come along. We'll get comfortable while we wait for Draco and Mudiwa to return."

Soon they were spread out on Severus' bed. Severus was propped up against the headboard with several pillows, while Gabriel sat on his left side between Vincent's legs.

"Uncle Severus!"

"We're in the bedroom, Draco."

The Slytherin walked in, his arms crossed in front of him. Behind him, Mudiwa and Adonis entered the bedroom.

Mudiwa walked right over to the bed and wrapped his long muscular arms around his family. "What do you need me to do?"

"Keep us grounded," Vincent answered as he settled back against his husband.

Adonis crossed the bedroom, and climbed onto the bed on the other side of Severus. "Will it be a problem if I'm touching Severus?"

Gabriel tilted his head to the side as he though it over. "If you can keep yourself calm and grounded then it shouldn't be a problem at all."

"Good," Adonis said as he slid in behind his lover, wrapping his golden arms around him. Severus stiffened for a moment, unused to such physical affection in front of his godson and, sadly, in his own bedroom. "I like your rooms," Adonis whispered against his ear. "I hope I get to come and see them again."

"I'm sure something can be arranged," Severus said softly, his cheeks flushing slightly at his godson's smirk.

"Draco, I would like you to stay and keep watch over us. Please don't touch anyone or use any magic during the ritual, but afterwards I'm sure we will need some help."

Draco reached his hand out wanting to touch his boyfriend, but instead pulled back, letting his hand drop uselessly to his side. "I'll stay."

Gabriel smiled softly. "Thank you, Draco."

"Cherub," Mudiwa said softly.

"Yes, Baba."

"Afterwards, will you feel they way you did in Turkey?"

Gabriel stiffened, his voice soft. "Maybe, I don't know exactly what will happen."

"We will be here and ready then."

Gabriel nodded and taking a deep breath, reached out for Severus' arm.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seventy-five

Gabriel let the images flash around him as he worked to separate Severus' magic from Voldemort's. Thankfully there wasn't a lot of emotion mixed in with the magic. To Gabriel it was like watching two movies playing at the same time. The only emotion he felt was his own, so he was able to keep his focus firmly on the task at hand. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but when Gabriel finally finished he was shaking from exhaustion. Keeping his focus and magic on Severus' arm, he waited, making sure he had found everything. While he waited his subconscious mind replayed some of the images of Severus and Voldemort.

A young Tom Riddle, his heart breaking as he waited desperately to be adopted while other 'normal children' were picked over him. Year by year he became the monster the staff and children already feared he was. Gabriel watched as Tom went through school alone, and then when he first split his soul as a young man of sixteen. Gabriel cried out and felt his dad's arms tighten around him. Six times Tom Riddle split his soul, and each time he became less and less human. Gabriel shuddered, thankful he'd only watched, and that he hadn't felt Riddle severing his soul into pieces.

The images changed, and a young Severus filled his mind. He watched as Severus was adored by his mum, and abused by his father. He watched as a hopeful young man got on the Hogwarts Express, and as his dreams were cruelly destroyed by James Potter and Sirius Black. In Slytherin he had a home, safety, and allies, but no true friends. These moments of solitude were interrupted by visions of happiness with pretty, auburn-haired Lily Evans. He watched Severus choose the Dark Lord hoping for power and family, but finding only servitude and fanatics loyal only to themselves and to Voldemort. He saw Severus' decision to spy for Dumbledore when he realized how disappointed his mum and Lily would be in the world he was now trapped in. Gabriel watched Severus run to Dumbledore hoping to save his childhood friend and being too late. Then he saw the peace and family Severus finally found in the gypsies.

Gabriel cleared his mind and checked for any trace of the Dark Mark. Finding nothing, he dropped his hands and slowly opened his eyes. "Severus."

Severus opened his eyes, his face tight in pain. Looking down, he saw his bare arm. "Thank you," he whispered thickly, his eyes filling with tears.

"I saw pieces of your life. I'm so sorry."

"Hush, Gabriel, none of it is your fault. You have been a joy."

Gabriel reached out a shaking hand, but Vincent quickly pulled it back. "No, Cherub, your shields are completely down. Adonis has him, Severus is just fine."

"I think we all need a bit of a nap," Mudiwa said softly.

"How long?" Gabriel wondered aloud.

"Two hours," Draco answered, the worry evident in his voice. "Do I need to run any scans? I just asked the house-elves to bring up some tea and sandwiches, as we missed breakfast and I'm not sure we'll make it to lunch."

"Thank you Draco, I would love some tea," Severus answered giving his godson a soft smile.

"I think we're all okay, Draco," Mudiwa said. "Would you please bring the tray of tea and sandwiches to the bed? We all need some refreshments."

Draco nodded and set the tray in the middle of the big bed. He wanted to be of help, but really felt left out. He was planning on sitting in a chair when pleading green eyes caught his. Settling down on the bed, Gabriel sent him a grateful look. For few moments everyone was quiet as they sipped tea and munched on the sandwiches. Draco delicately wiped his mouth and turned to his godfather.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but good. Free."

"And you?" Draco asked turning to his boyfriend.

"Tired. Raw, but not as emotionally overwhelmed as I feared I would be. I did see pictures of both Voldy's and Severus' lives. I think I know why he was able to come back."

"Before we begin let's lie back and relax," Adonis suggested, picking up the tray and setting it on the ground.

Moving to the head of the bed, they lay down. All except Draco, he wasn't sure what to do.

"Draco, can you lay between me and Severus? I'm going to want to touch him, and honestly I'll overload if I do so right now."

Draco smiled and, getting a nod from Severus, climbed in between his godfather and boyfriend. Gabriel shifted and placed a hand on his chest, while Severus placed a hand on his shoulder. Draco felt as if he was connecting the two men somehow. Once everyone was tucked in, Severus began to chuckle.

"I never thought I would have this many beautiful men in my bed during my lifetime, let alone all at once."

"Should I be jealous?" Adonis teased playfully.

"I rather think not," snarked Draco. This was his godfather after all!

Low chuckles flitted around the room and then there was silence.

Gabriel took a deep breath, trying to figure out the best way to tell everyone what he saw, then suddenly he blurted out, "Voldemort split his soul into seven pieces."

Everyone tensed, holding their breath. The horror of what they had been told slowly sinking in.

"Nice way to ease us into the bad news," Adonis quipped hoping to ease the tension.

"What?" Severus demanded, his voice cold.

"I watched as Tom Riddle murdered people and then used an ancient ritual to sever his soul and place the pieces into different objects so he couldn't die."

Mudiwa began to utter a prayer in Shona, gripping his family tightly.

"That goes against all the laws of nature," Vincent whispered harshly as if afraid to talk too loudly about it.

"Yes, but that will work to my advantage. His soul isn't meant to be split and I think it will naturally want to be brought together again."

"That's why you want to see the diary?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I think he put part of his soul in it. I should be able to feel it, and that will help me determine how easily I can bring the pieces of his soul together," Gabriel answered calmly.

"Won't you need to destroy each Horcrux?" Draco asked.

Severus propped himself up on an elbow. "What do you know about Horcruxes?"

Draco shrugged. "Father has a large library."

Severus glared and laid back down in a huff, with Adonis only too happy to soothe him.

"That would destroy his soul forever. I want to heal it, to make it whole again," Gabriel answered.

"Why?"

Gabriel gazed sadly at Draco and Severus. "Because once he was a little boy who was abandoned and alone. No one came for him; no one helped him. Tom Riddle went to school here, he was in Slytherin and none of the staff noticed that he was an angry and hurting young man. No one reached out to help him. I think his soul can be healed, I think something so precious deserves to be healed."

"We will help you, but right now we need to sleep. Dumbledore invited us to dinner so he could make introductions, and we all need to be there," Vincent explained soothingly. In agreement everyone closed their eyes, and soon they were sleeping contentedly.

6pm

Gabriel laughed yet again as Draco blushed. "Shut it. I was just flustered waking up in bed with five other people!"

While they had slept, their legs and arms had become intertwined, and Draco had stammered and fallen out of the bed in his hurry to get away. Severus had swiftly, but elegantly, gotten out of the bed. The gypsies had merely grinned at the Slytherins' antics and stretched lazily, slowly getting up from Severus' comfortable bed.

Gabriel pulled on a pair of black denims and a black tee shirt with Jareth from Labyrinth on the front. Printed on the shirt was: "Love me, fear me, and do as I say." It was one of Gabriel's favorite shirts.

"Are you ready?" Gabriel asked as he turned to Draco. The sexy blond was wearing fitted gray silk robes, which hugged his body invitingly. "You're beautiful," Gabriel couldn't help gasping.

Draco's cheeks tinted pink at the honesty of the compliment. "Thank you. And yes, I'm ready to go."

Gabriel held out his hand for Draco and they chatted quietly as they walked to the Great Hall. Gabriel was rather excited about his family being at dinner tonight, and was now rambling about them. Draco smiled indulgently.

When they entered the Great Hall, Gabriel bounced as he saw his family sitting at a newly added table. Soto stood up and Gabriel ran, throwing himself at the Japanese man and wrapping his legs and arms around him. Draco's eyes narrowed at their physical closeness, and he tried to remind himself that this was normal – and completely platonic – behavior for the troupe. The shows they performed required a deep level of physical comfort and closeness. Relaxing a bit, Draco walked over to the now loud table. It only took a moment for Gabriel to turn to him and introduce him to his family. Draco smiled and tried to take in the exuberant family. He declined the invitation to sit with them, and breathed a sigh of relief as he sat amongst his fellow Slytherins.

Once everyone was seated, Dumbledore stood up. "Good evening, everyone. I would like to introduce some very special guests who will be staying with us for a while. Some of you may have noticed their colorful tents out on the grounds. Anyway, on to introductions." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily. "Vincent and Mudiwa Dragonheart are Gabriel Dragonheart's parents."

Both men stood up and nodded to the students. Dumbledore continued, and each member of Gabriel's family stood when they were introduced.

"I hope everyone here will do their best to make our guests welcome. Now, let's eat!"

The Headmaster clapped his hands and food appeared on the tables. Kamala, Talha, Tatiana and Aubrey squealed with delight. At first everyone chatted quietly while they served themselves food. The gypsies were quite happy with the delicious meal the house-elves had provided for them: ravioli filled with savory pumpkin and tossed in a spicy tomato sauce, accompanied by hot garlic bread and a lovely green salad.

It had been so long since they had eaten together that at first they ignored everyone else, but whispered words soon reached their ears. Tatiana was the first to hear a slur against Squibs. Large gray eyes filled with tears as she looked to her big brother for help.

Gabriel stopped, not sure what was wrong until he heard, "I hope our magic isn't ruined by these Squibs being around."

Gabriel pushed back his chair and opened his arms allowing Tatiana and Aubrey to climb onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around them and whispered soothing words. It only took a minute before both sat up again. Aubrey happily went back to his chair, while Tatiana's lips were quirked into a superior smirk that was obviously an inherited trait. With poise and grace she sat back down and continued eating.

Gabriel stood and the air around him crackled with power. "It is truly sad how much of the wizarding world revolves around old wives' tales," he said. "I grew up around Squibs and I think you can see that my magic is still present. Maybe you should try and live based on facts instead of superstition."

A Hufflepuff snorted and rolled his eyes at his friends. Stalking forward, Gabriel stood behind the foolish boy. Placing his hand behind the other boy's back Gabriel tugged at his magic. The Hufflepuff gasped, his eyes wide in terror.

"Gabriel," said Vincent sternly. "That's enough. We all know better than to let the opinions of the uneducated affect us."

Gabriel dropped his hand, walked back over to the table and sat down with a petulant look on his face.

Vincent and Mudiwa went back to their dinner and the others quickly followed their example. It didn't take long for the students to begin talking again, and the rumors flew faster than anyone had ever seen.

Gabriel groaned and looked sheepishly at his dad, whose lavender eyes shone with mirth.

"You brought this on yourself, son," Vincent snickered.

Just as they were finishing pudding Dumbledore stood to make another announcement.

"We can no longer ignore the fact that we are at war. Voldemort is growing stronger and gaining more followers all the time."

Students and staff alike gasped at the Dark Lord's name, but Dumbledore didn't stop speaking.

"My heart fairly breaks with the thought of any of you fighting against each other. Right now we are divided by houses, classes, and age, so I've decided to try and break down some of those barriers. With help, of course."

The headmaster paused dramatically, his eyes twinkling madly. Gabriel scowled and vowed to find the counter spell to the unnatural twinkling.

"For the first time in Hogwarts history we are going to have clubs – groups which will meet for a common purpose. Anyone can come up with an idea for a club, and several of the staff already have. The rules are this: you will need a teacher to supervise – they can simply be in the room marking papers, they don't have to participate – and it must be open to anyone of any house. If you want to do something which could be dangerous or has an age restriction you will need to get your idea approved by your Head of House. Now for the really exciting part! Several of the professors have already offered to lead certain clubs and I will now let them tell you all about them."

Professor Maklin, who taught Muggle Studies, stood up. "I thought it could be fun to have a yearbook committee. In Muggle schools in America, every year the students have their pictures taken and the yearbook committee takes pictures of groups, events. Then they put them together with captions and little essays. At the end of the year everyone gets one and all their friends sign it. I think this would be a good project for Hogwarts; we would be bringing this tradition to wizarding Britain."

Colin and Dennis Creevey were bouncing in their seats with excitement, already looking forward to taking the pictures.

Professor McGonagall stood and gently cleared her throat. "I will be starting a study group for Animagus transformation. The first part will be theory only, and only once I'm satisfied the theory is understood will I begin the practical sessions. At this time, I'm allowing sixth and seventh years only to participate."

Now it was Hermione's turn to bounce in excitement.

Professor Vector was next and she announced a chess club, which several students, including Draco and Ron, were excited about. Professor Sprout offered to host a drawing group, and lastly Professor Snape stood up, much to the shock of everyone in the school.

"I am opening a fencing group. All levels of skill will be welcome," Severus announced.

When Severus sat down, Dumbledore stood again clapping gaily. "Thank you all so much for being the first to support our new program. And before you all go back to your common rooms for the evening, Gabriel Dragonheart and his family will be hosting a dance for everyone in the near future. There is so much to look forward to, I sincerely hope this helps bring all of you closer and encourages you to form new friendships."

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow at Dumbledore's announcement and turned to his family, shrugging his shoulders. "At least it will be something fun to do."

"Oh yes," sighed Elena happily. "It will be fun. Maybe we could have some kind of theme?"

"We will plan all of that later. Right now these two need to get to bed," Soto said looking down at Aubrey who was nodding off on his lap. Tatiana's eyes were sleepy, even though she was trying to stay awake.

"I'll walk down with you," Gabriel offered.

"Blaise and I would like to come with you."

"Of course, Draco, Blaise," Vincent greeted the Slytherins who had appeared next to Gabriel.

They walked quietly out to where their tents were set up. A silhouette in the pale moonlight let them know someone was waiting for them. Not knowing who it was, Gabriel strode forward. The wards hadn't alerted him to anyone entering the grounds.

"Good to know everyone is all right. Couldn't you have sent a bloody note?" snarked Lysander once they got close.

"How did you get on the grounds without tripping the wards?" Gabriel demanded, worried that just anyone could get onto the castle grounds.

"Oh, we're so sorry, Lysander, for making everyone worry. Thank you for coming and checking on us. Is everyone back at Becky's place all right?" Lysander drawled, his voice oozing sarcasm.

Gabriel stopped and took a deep breath. Bloody hell, that man could be irritating. "I'm sorry, Lysander, and you're right, we should have let some one know that we're safe. Is everyone all right? Lucas said no one was hurt badly."

"Everyone's fine, just a few scrapes and bruises. Becky's rightly pissed off at not knowing how all of you are doing. I would send her an owl soon, if I were you."

Vincent had the grace to look guilty. "Come on, let's get a fire started and we can all talk."

"I'm going to put Aubrey and Tatiana to bed," Mudiwa said, as the little boy slurred that he wasn't tired.

"May I help you, Mr. Dragonheart?" Blaise asked. Mudiwa gave a nod of his head.

Gabriel sat down next to Lysander, pulling Draco down with him. Draco huffed, not happy about being so close to the vampire who had bitten his boyfriend.

"Lysander, I really need to know how you got onto Hogwarts grounds without the wards letting me know."

Lysander pulled an amulet from his shirt, the same platinum amulet that Gabriel wore. "That would be the second reason I'm here: as a member of the Counsel. Due to the blatant attacks against you and your family, we are publicly announcing our loyalty to you, Little Angel."

Gabriel sucked in a breath, his face pale. "Have others joined Voldemort?"

"Yes. Would you like us to make our position well known?"

"No, not yet. Voldemort doesn't know much about me and right now he's angry. He believes himself more powerful and will come here and attack. If he knows about you and the Counsel he might go into hiding, and really I want this over with."

"So you know how to defeat him?"

"Yes." Gabriel laughed dryly. "I found the answer in a book of ancient heroes and heroines."

"Not all of those stories ended well," Lysander commented carefully.

Instantly, silence fell over the group. "Gabriel," pleaded Vincent.

"I'm working on it, but we all knew this might be a possibility. Anyway not all of the stories end badly." Gabriel took a sip of tea, not making eye contact with anyone.

"What story are you basing your plan on?" Draco asked curiously. His parents had told him hundreds of stories as a child to show the pride and power of his ancestry, and yet he couldn't think of a single one where anyone had split their soul.

"It doesn't matter, it's just a story. The point is that it led me in the right direction, and I now know Voldy's weakness. Plus I can work on many different ways to stop him, hopefully none of which will involve me dying." Gabriel prayed they would all cling to the hope he offered. He didn't want his family looking at him like every second could be his last. They had a little over a month together and Gabriel was determined to enjoy every minute.

"Let me know if I can help at all. Maybe Voltaire can help you?" Lysander offered.

Quickly his family offered their help, each holding onto the hope of their Cherub surviving the fated encounter with Voldemort. Draco reached over, laced their fingers together and whispered into his ear, "I'm not a foolish Gryffindor or a weak-willed Hufflepuff. I don't believe for a minute in this shred of hope you've cast out. I will tell you this: if you die when I'm enjoying having you around, I will bring you back and kill you again."

Gabriel turned and kissed his boyfriend softly. "Anything to see your face one last time."

Draco's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Please, my family needs this," Gabriel begged.

Draco kissed him back hard and turned, picking up his tea and listening to the conversation. He would discuss this with Gabriel later, and the green-eyed boy would answer his questions satisfactorily, or he would find out exactly what Draco had learned from his father.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Seventy-six

Monday morning

Draco stretched, unsurprised to find the bed empty this morning. When he and Gabriel had returned to their dorm room last night, Draco had planned on digging the truth out of his boyfriend. However Gabriel attacked him, effectively kissing his thoughts away. His body still hummed softly from the pleasure Gabriel had brought him last night. He wondered how long Gabriel would try and avoid him.

Draco sipped his tea as he read the Daily Prophet. "Boy Who Lived Magically Unstable?" the headline proclaimed. The article went on to explain how Harry Potter, aka Gabriel Dragonheart, had exploded with accidental magic and then spent two days in the infirmary recuperating. Taking a bite of raspberry pastry Draco wondered how he could make this work to his advantage. Suddenly he stood and strode out of the Great Hall to an empty classroom.. Sitting down at the desk, Draco pulled out a quill and piece of parchment.

Dear Father,

It is amazing how accurate the Daily Prophet can be every now and then. My boyfriend has recovered, thankfully. I have a plan to help us make our dreams of the future become reality…

An hour later Lucius Malfoy was almost giddy with excitement. When the Dark Lord attacked Hogwarts he would win, Draco would see to it.

7pm

Draco smiled as Gabriel chatted with Ivy and some of the other first years. All day Gabriel had made sure they weren't alone, and couldn't talk about anything really important, yet he made sure not to ignore him. The day had been full of gentle touches, longing glances, and a few sweet kisses. Draco never felt so cherished, and yet he didn't let the attention win him over. Gabriel had a lot of explaining to do.

"Draco."

"Yes, Gabriel."

"I'm going to go down and train with Soto for a while." Gabriel smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"I'll meet you down there; I'll just change, all right?"

"Sure," Gabriel said looking a bit surprised. Draco just smirked, his gray eyes laughing and calculating at the same time.

Draco felt rather smug as he walked into the fire lit camp with Severus at his side. They usually trained together on Monday nights, and he had talked his godfather into training with Gabriel and Soto.

"What are you wearing?" Gabriel asked as he saw Draco for the first time in black karate gee trousers and a tight black tee shirt.

Draco kept his face innocent while inside he beamed at the lustful look on Gabriel's face. "I always wear this when I train with Uncle Severus."

"You're training with us?" Soto asked.

"If that's all right," Severus replied.

"Sure, we had just started stretching. Gabriel and I were planning on sparring, but we could do something else."

"I'm agreeable to sparring. Draco?"

"Why not," he answered with a soft shrug.

When they stood facing each other Gabriel whispered. "Just tell me if it gets to be too much. I don't want to hurt you."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Listen carefully: I'm not some pansy arse wimp. I've been taking care of myself for a long time. You might be able to beat me, but you'll have to fight for it." And with that Draco struck. Punches and kicks were thrown and blocked as the two teens danced around each other.

Draco breathed heavily as he held his own against Gabriel. He guessed Gabriel was holding back a bit, but not much. Looking up he was startled to see the lust in Gabriel's eyes. In the second he was distracted Gabriel darted forward and pinned Draco's arms to his side his lips barely touching Draco's.

"I want you so badly right now. I can't decide if I want you underneath me, all of that energy and power at my mercy, or if I want you above me dominating and controlling me."

"Both sound rather pleasant." Draco said melting against Gabriel's hard body.

Gabriel relaxed his hold and stretched up for a kiss. Draco leaned down and pressed their lips together. Bringing his hands up one grabbed Gabriel's hair and the other his chin, with a firm twist Draco had his boyfriend twisted, flipped and pinned to the floor. Draco's hand pushed Gabriel's jaw into the floor, and his body and legs pressed the rest of him down.

"I know you were holding back," Draco hissed into Gabriel's ear. "I might not be as powerful and strong as you, but I'm also not weak or pathetic."

Draco eased the pressure on Gabriel's jaw so he could speak, but still kept him pinned. "I'm sorry if you felt I treated you poorly, but Draco I didn't know how much you had trained, it would have been irresponsible to go at you full force. I don't want to hurt you."

Draco let go sitting up a bit, but still leaning over his boyfriend. "You will not hold back again."

"Yes Draco, I will. I have trained to kill. I have trained with a vampire, who is much stronger and faster than either of us. I only completely let go when I train with Lysander." Draco's eyes were cold steel gray letting Gabriel know he was still angry. "Draco, I respect you. You're a very strong person, and a strong wizard. I would be honored and feel protected having you at my side during a conflict. Also if you always throw me to the ground when you're irritated with me I might do it on purpose."

Draco nodded. "I understand, I will be standing at your side when Voldemort comes, and that is not up for debate." Gabriel shut his mouth with a snap. Draco leaned down, his lips a breath away from Gabriel's. "So you like it when I throw you to the ground?"

"Yes," Gabriel answered his voice rich with lust. "I like feeling your strength and power." Reaching up he threaded his fingers into Draco's silky locks. "I'm embarrassed to admit I liked you being all forceful."

Draco looked down at his lover. Gabriel's cheeks were flushed pink and his eyes bright with desire. A groan escaped Draco as he crushed his mouth onto Gabriel's. Draco's body throbbed with need as Gabriel surrendered to him. Shifting Draco intended to cover Gabriel's body with his own when someone cleared their throat. Looking up Draco tried to scowl at his godfather, but only managed to grimace as he blushed.

"While that is certainly an effective technique, I don't wish to see it," Severus commented dryly.

"If you liked it I'm happy to practice with you," Adonis offered as he stepped out of the shadows. Now it was Severus' turn to blush.

"I'll go and see how Elena is feeling." Soto quickly slipped away before anyone could reply.

"I think we should get back to the castle," Severus said.

Adonis walked over to his reserved lover and wrapped his arms around him. "I thought living here would have perks."

Severus desperately tried to control himself, but he missed his lover, and he still hadn't gotten over seeing him so badly injured. Fiercely he grabbed Adonis and snogged him. Hands roamed, as they seemed to devour each other.

"Bloody hell, I can't decide if that is disturbing or hot," Draco whispered.

Gabriel smiled as Adonis jumped and wrapped his legs around Severus' waist, "Definitely hot."

Severus pulled Adonis' head back, panting. "I have to go back to the castle. I need to be there for my Slytherins."

Adonis sighed and then got a wicked gleam in his eye. "Cherub, I want to see where you live."

"Sure," Gabriel answered with a smirk.

Draco looked over at Severus. His godfather stood there looking stern and irritated, but his eyes glittered in amusement and something Draco chose to ignore.

Arm in arm Gabriel and Adonis walked back to the castle boisterously talking about Hogwarts and Slytherin. Severus and Draco followed along behind them not quite sure what to make of the two gypsies.

Gabriel introduced Adonis to almost everyone, and showed him everything within the common room and bedroom, not stopping until the curfew chime sounded.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Professor Snape," Gabriel said his eyes wide with shock. "I didn't mean to take so long, thank you for allowing Adonis to come down. I don't want to be out after curfew so would you please make sure Adonis can find his way out?"

Severus sneered making most of the student's worry about what would happen next. "I will not be so lenient in the future if you aren't more careful. Come along, Mr. Dyonysius."

Adonis hugged Gabriel goodnight and obediently followed his lover. When they were in the hallway, Adonis whispered, "I'd love to see your rooms again."

Severus said nothing, but after making sure no one was nearby he took advantage of having his lover with him. Soon Adonis was being pressed against a door, and kissed while Severus almost ripped the clothes from his body.

"Your bed," Adonis panted. "I want you to lay me out on your big bed and fuck me into the mattress."

Severus snarled and picking Adonis up carried the golden man to his bedroom. Tossing Adonis to the bed, Severus quickly divested himself of his own clothing. Soon hands and mouths explored warm naked flesh. Moans and whimpers echoed in the stone room. Adonis let his legs fall open as Severus fingers quickly prepared him.

Severus kneeled between Adonis' thighs spreading lube on the twitching entrance Adonis lay before him, his chest heaving and his skin flushed with desire. Adonis' hard cock, just as golden as the rest of him, was wet with precome and curved just slightly to the right. Severus knew his lover's body well and yet he never tired of it. Knowing how close he'd come to losing Adonis made him shiver, part of him wanted to worship Adonis, gently caress every part of him, and let his lover know how very much he was loved. Another part wanted to possess Adonis, pound into him, mark him, and prove that he was alive and well.

Seeing his lover pause Adonis slowly pulled his legs to his chest and held them open with his hands. "I want you to fuck me, I want it fast and hard. And Severus, I want all this right now."

Severus grinned wickedly at hearing his own thoughts thrown at him, and held Adonis' hips as he slid into his tight opening. The instant he was fully surrounded by Adonis, Severus knew he would not be gentle. Giving no time for either of them to adjust Severus pulled back and then thrust back in causing Adonis to cry out in pleasure.

Setting a fierce pace Severus plunged in and out of Adonis' body, his fingers leaving bruises on the golden hips. Their skin glistened with sweat as they fucked. Wanting to be closer, Severus leaned down, yet again thankful for Adonis' flexibility. Adonis' knees were over his shoulders as Severus lay flush to him, trapping Adonis' cock between their stomachs, making him shudder in pleasure.

Adonis screamed as Severus hit his prostate. "Oh goddess, Severus…. Yes right there… Please don't stop… pleasepleaseplease!" he begged as Severus pounded into him. It didn't take long before Adonis' body spasmed as he came between them, his hot come coating both their stomachs.

Severus cock was caressed by the clenching of Adonis' arse and with a deep groan Severus threw his head back and came deep inside his lover's body. Panting harshly, he sat back, allowing Adonis' legs to stretch out. Falling to the side Severus pulled Adonis into his arms and held him tightly as their breathing slowly returned to normal.

Adonis was basking in the afterglow when he felt Severus shudder. Turning he saw tears dripping down Severus' cheeks. "Love?"

Severus buried his face in Adonis' neck, his shoulders shaking as he cried. "I thought I had lost you."

Adonis' ran his fingers through Severus' silky black hair. "Hush love, I'm here; everything's all right. I will never leave you, you're mine, remember?"

Images of the night Adonis claimed him flashed through Severus' mind. The love and passion they had shared that night still overwhelmed him. Over the years they had been together they had made love in many different ways, and yet that night would always stand out in his memory. Severus hoped that he made Adonis feel as loved as he'd felt the night Adonis claimed him.*

Reaching over, Severus opened the top drawer of his bedside table and pulled out a black velvet box. "I have been thinking about this for a while, and I had decided to wait until Voldemort was gone and I was completely free, but I'm a fool and I should have asked you ages ago. Adonis Dyonysius, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

Ignoring the box Severus held out, Adonis held Severus' face in his hands and looked deeply into the obsidian eyes. "Yes, I… yes I will marry you," he stuttered as his golden eyes filled with tears.

Severus beamed with happiness, his eyes suspiciously shiny. "Don't you even want to see what I've got for you?"

"Of course I love getting gifts, but I'm saying yes to you, not a piece of jewelry."

Still holding the velvet box, Severus wrapped one hand in Adonis' hair and pulled him closer, kissing him deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too, Severus, now give me the box."

Severus chuckled and handed over the box. Inside were two bracelets: one gold with a sun in the middle and Celtic knot-work hearts along the sides; the other was platinum and had a crescent moon in the center with the same knot-work hearts* on either side.

"Severus, they're lovely," Adonis sighed as he gently ran a finger over the etched metal.

"I'm glad you like them." A long finger carefully took the gold cuff and placed it Adonis' left wrist.

Smiling brightly Adonis took the platinum cuff, and placed it on Severus' left wrist kissing his palm when he was done. "Now," said Adonis his voice rough with emotion. "Let's go and take a bath, and you show me how much you love me."

Severus smirked, pulling Adonis up from the bed. "It will be my pleasure."

Thursday, November 6th. Slytherin common room

Draco stretched out in the wing-backed chair watching his boyfriend intently. He had yet to confront Gabriel about how he intended to fight Voldemort, he'd been having too much fun watching Gabriel try and get out of talking to him. Gabriel danced around making sure they were never alone, and continued to shower him with soft, affectionate touches. When they were alone, Gabriel pounced insuring Draco had no ability to make a sentence let alone have a serious discussion.

Draco had learned a lot about Gabriel in the past four days. He was dedicated to making sure those he cared for knew how he felt. Gabriel was constantly doing small things for people and casual touches were common. However Gabriel was picky about who touched him, his family could of course, along with Professors Lupin and Black. However Gabriel would subtly shift away from incoming touches: other students trying to tap him on the shoulder to gain his attention; teachers about to place their hand on his shoulder; little, simple things. He wasn't obvious and usually turned to the person with a smile so no one's feelings were ever hurt, but Draco had seen the oddly protective behavior.

Tonight Draco would have all of his questions answered, of course he wasn't going to hope he could have time alone with Gabriel, he wasn't a Hufflepuff. And he wouldn't ask directly for time alone to talk, he wasn't a Gryffindor, for Merlin's sake! In fact his plan should go into effect just about now.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" cried a third year girl. Draco had paid her to spill a bottle of ink on Gabriel, knowing he would be sprawled across the floor helping his first years with their studies.

Gabriel smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, it will be just fine. I'll just go and get cleaned up."

"I'll get your books together."

"Thank you, Ivy."

Draco waited until Gabriel had left the common room before glaring meaningfully at his dorm mates, making sure they remembered to stay away for the next two hours.

Gabriel was in the shower, just as Draco had planed. When he got out he would dry off, put on his trousers, and come out to sit on the bed and put on his socks and shoes. And that was when Draco would pounce. Quickly Draco got everything ready and hid in the corner.

Just as predicted Gabriel came out in soft cotton sleep bottoms and sat on the bed to put on warm socks to protect his feet from the cool stones. As he stood Draco fired off a spell and Gabriel was bound to the bed arms and legs spread wide. Smirking gleefully Draco spun his wand between his fingers and approached his struggling boyfriend.

"Draco, what's going on?"

"I wanted time alone to talk."

Gabriel frowned. "Why didn't you just ask?"

Climbing onto the bed Draco straddled his boyfriend's thighs and sat down. "You've been avoiding talking to me for days, quite skillfully I might add. So I felt this was the best way to get what I wanted."

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'll let you keep me here?"

"Oh, I don't know; maybe the fact that the core is a magic inhibitor. I'm sure you're powerful enough to break free," Draco said coyly, "however you will most likely hurt me in the process."

Green eyes flashed in anger, then closed. With a sigh Gabriel's body relaxed completely. "Okay, maybe we do need to talk and perhaps I've been avoiding having a conversation with you."

Draco's perfectly arched eyebrow let Gabriel know he wasn't going to fall for any excuses.

"Why don't you let me go and we'll talk."

"I don't think so, I'm rather happy with you tied up. Now tell me about the fairy tale you read, specifically the one which led to you realizing the Dark Lord had spilt his soul and how you're going to bring the pieces back together."

Draco listened as Gabriel told the story of Helen, of how she drove a sword through a Dark Lord's body and how using all of her magic she healed his soul.

"Stop. I'm going to ask a few questions and I would like truthful yes or no answers. She used all her magic; are you saying she died to bring his soul together?"

"Yes."

"Do you think his soul was split into as many pieces as Voldemort's?" Draco shuddered as he made himself say the Dark Lord's name.

"No."

"Are you more powerful than Helen?"

"I have no way of knowing."

Draco fixed his storm gray eyes on sad emerald green. "Do you think you will survive?"

"No."

Draco closed his eyes in pain. "Are you going to try to survive?"

Gabriel's voice was rough with emotion as he answered. "Yes, with everything that I am, I'll fight to live." Draco's eyes flew open as calloused hands cradled his face. "I promise to do everything I can, to use all that I know, all my strength to stay alive."

Draco looked at the bed, the ropes were still there as if Gabriel's wrists had just vanished from them.

"Prove it to me, I want to know why you're so powerful and how you know all the weird things that you do," Draco demanded moving off Gabriel. "I would also like to know why you like touching people, yet frequently shy away from being touched yourself."

"I knew I shouldn't have left you alone." Gabriel sighed and cast Tempus. "Well it's only eight-thirty; I have time to show you a little something."

Draco sneered and straightened his robes. "This had better be good, Dragonheart."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find something interesting." Gabriel grinned mischievously.

An hour later Gabriel was enjoying himself immensely as he lounged on a sofa in the Founders' Quarters. Draco had not stopped since they had come in here. He was like a kid in a sweet shop after drinking several Cokes. Draco ran back and forth muttering half formed sentences and touching everything, exclaiming in delight and wonder.

Apparently being in the very quarters the Four Founders of Hogwarts had lived in was too much for the Slytherin Ice Prince. Unfortunately curfew was in fifteen minutes and they needed to head back. "Draco, we need to leave."

Draco froze, and turning slowly glared viciously at Gabriel. "You're not foolish enough to believe that I will willingly leave the find of all Wizarding kind!"

Smiling calmly Gabriel kept his words soft and soothing. "Draco, I'm more than happy to bring you here whenever you like. In fact I can teach you the passwords and everything, but right now we need to go. We have people watching us and reporting our actions, we can't give anything away. Can you imagine what would happen if the Dark Lord found out about this?"

Draco took a deep breath and calmed himself. "All right, can I at least take a few books?"

"Of course, help yourself."

"Have you read all of these?"

"Not even close! I've been focused on how to defeat Voldy. Now I'm looking up information on spiritual, emotional and mental healing."

Draco nodded and gathered several potions journals, some by brewers who were suspected to be nothing more than myths, including the Russian Potions Master Esfir.

Gabriel climbed into Draco's bed trying not to disturb his reading. With a happy sigh he snuggled into the pillow and closed his eyes, expecting Draco to be fully absorbed in his book for the rest of the night. He was rather surprised when Draco set his book down with a regretful sigh, and spooned in behind him. "You didn't answer all of my questions."

"What else did you want to know?"

"Why do you make such an effort to touch people?"

Gabriel's entire body stiffened, he didn't want to talk about this at all. "I know what it's like not to be touched affectionately."

"Your family is all touchy-feely," Draco said with puzzlement evident in his voice.

Feeling the need to be face to face for this conversation Gabriel turned over. "My aunt and uncle didn't like me at all. I can still remember what that felt like."

"What did they do to you?"

"It was a long time ago, and it doesn't matter anymore."

"Gabriel," Draco pleaded. "Please tell me."

"They would make me do chores; they didn't feed me much and only touched me to punish me."

Draco didn't like the cold monotone of Gabriel's usually warm voice. Reaching up he began to run his fingers through the wavy black locks. "It was more than that."

"Possibly, but that's enough for you to understand why I touch people. Normally the people I touch don't have a lot of physical contact with others. I don't go out of my way to touch the Weasley twins, for instance."

Draco understood, he wanted to know more but his question was answered. "So why do you shy away from other people's touch?"

Gabriel began twisting the sheet in his nervousness. No matter what he'd done somehow this still remained a venerable subject, sometimes he wondered if he would ever be able to speak of what happened with detachment. "When I was eleven I was at a concert and a man approached me. His energy was so strong it overwhelmed my shields. Everything he was feeling and thinking crashed into me."

Gently Draco tilted Gabriel's chin up and met his eyes. He'd never seen the big green eyes looks so lost and vulnerable. "That's not everything; will you share the rest with me?"

Gabriel took a deep breath. "He was a pedophile, he took boys and after raping them, sometimes for days, he would kill them."

"Why was he near you?"

"He wanted me," Gabriel whispered.

Draco wrapped his arms around Gabriel's body holding him close. He hadn't expected this, not any of it, especially not Gabriel's honesty and vulnerability. "I'm sorry I pushed. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm capable of saying no, and honestly before our relationship progressed further we would have had to talk about it."

"Does he need to be taken care of?"

Gabriel's lip twitched at Draco's possessive tone. "No, Aurora took care of him."

"Good, is there anything I can do to help?"

"No. You'd think I would be better after five years."

"I'm sure you're better. You're here in my arms, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." Gabriel gave a small smile.

"Let's try and get some sleep. Will you be okay?" Draco wanted to say something profound and healing, but had no idea what that could possibly be.

"Will you hold me?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll be fine."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Seventy-seven

Extra warning: Gabriel acting like a typical angsty teenager and being rather silly.

Saturday, November 30th

Voldemort stood before his followers, watching everyone closely. He knew not all were loyal to him, and he suspected several were spies or planned to offer information in return for asylum. The meeting was just about finished; everyone had reported on the current status of their projects, at least those he was okay with others knowing about. Now it was time to see how many would sell him out.

"On December the 20th we will attack Diagon Alley as it will be full of people doing their holiday shopping. We will attack just after the Ministry closes for the day, it should be evening by then so our vampire allies will be able to fight by our side."  
His Death Eaters cheered, and Voldemort basked in their adoration. "Go home and prepare, soon I will call." Reaching out a pale, skeletal finger he pointed to Malfoy and the leaders of the werewolf and vampire clans who had decided to join him. "You will stay behind and talk with me."

It took only a few minutes for the hall at Riddle Manor to clear so Voldemort could speak privately with these men. Normally he would leave everything to the last minute, but it would be better if some things could be in place. "The six of you are my leaders, and need to know more about my plans. I am trusting you to tell no one else until absolutely necessary." The six of them nodded and Voldemort continued. "We will attack the Ministry on the 20th, not Diagon Alley. Once Dumbledore and his fiery chickens have all flown to the rescue a ward will be cast trapping them, while others attack elsewhere. Several Death Eaters will be Polyjuiced to look like my strongest followers in order to lure Dumbledore to the Ministry. Smoke, I want you and your clan at the Ministry," Voldemort said cringing at the stupid name of the werewolf leader. At least Smoke was angry and obedient.

Turning to the most unstable of the three vampire leaders, Voldemort continued. "Merrik, I want you at the ministry also. The two of you and your clans will increase the level of fear. Your strength and viciousness will be of great benefit. I will call everyone to me at five in the evening, but in fact we will not attack the Ministry until nine."

"Those who spy on me will tell their masters about the attack on Diagon Alley in the early evening, and when it doesn't happen they will not only be confused, they will also let their guard down." Voldemort smiled as much as his snakelike face would allow. "Minister Fudge has a very important meeting with a foreign diplomat at 8:30 that evening in his office. After that the real attack will begin."

As Voldemort continued to outline his plan Lucius smiled, as did the others. They had no doubt that as of December 21st the wizarding world would be theirs.

Sunday, December 1st. 10am

Dumbledore sighed heavily hoping to get Harry Potter to react to him. He knew that Voldemort would be attacking soon, and he needed to get the boy on his side. Fudge wanted to threaten Potter with imprisonment for casting an Unforgivable. Unfortunately, as they had demanded it of him, that wouldn't work out very well. Hopefully he could reach Harry through more compassionate means.

"Mr. Dragonheart, I have just received some very disturbing news. Voldemort is planning on attacking Diagon Alley just before Christmas. This is a huge increase of activity for Voldemort; until now his activities have always been quiet and out of public view." Looking sorrowfully at the stoic boy he continued. "We need to start training you. Both Minister Fudge and I have done as you asked, and now it's time for you to hold up your part of the bargain."

"Professor Dumbledore, I said that I would fight Voldemort, but I never agreed to train with you, or with Fudge." The boy snorted rudely. "As for the payment for my services, you have been doing things to help unite the school, and I'm grateful for that; however Fudge has done very little. So little, in fact, that I have sent copies of all treaties with magical beings, which the wizarding world has broken, to all the Wizengamot members."

Hiding his trembling hands under his desk, Dumbledore barely masked his fury. How dare the boy do this! "Mr. Dragonheart, I assure you that Minister Fudge is doing his best to get your requests met in the most efficient way possible."

"I must disagree, and anyway that doesn't matter, do you want me to fight Voldemort when he attacks next?"

"No, no my boy. We will begin training you once the winter break has begun."

The boy actually sneered at him. "I don't need or want your training!"

Letting his eyes become frosty Dumbledore gazed directly into Potter's green eyes. "It would be a shame if something happened to your family, if you were unable to protect them, if Voldemort got hold of them."

Oh, he'd finally gotten to the boy. Harry's cheeks flushed with anger. "Don't you dare threaten my family! I can and will protect them and defeat Voldemort." Standing up he stormed to the door without asking permission to leave.

"Mr. Potter… Harry, we really need to work together."

"My name is Gabriel Dragonheart. I don't know who you want me to be, but this is who I am. And don't ever threaten my family again!"

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair as he heard Potter stomp down the staircase. Hopefully the deaths of those in Diagon Alley would bring some sense to the boy. He had to get rid of Potter's family. Maybe one of his spies  
could Portkey them to Voldemort in order to gain greater favor. Yes, that sounded like a good idea. Popping a lemon drop into his mouth Dumbledore began to plan.

Gabriel pushed out of the doors of the great hall and strode in. He was still furious with Dumbledore and had spent the rest of the morning raging, throwing spells, and trying to figure out how to keep everyone safe. He didn't want to be here, and didn't want to get interrogated by Draco, who looked rather put out at the moment. However, letting Dumbles win was not okay, and so here he was, headphones in place, Aurora around his neck and his outfit screaming his mood for everyone to see. He was dressed in tight flat black boots, denims and a tee shirt. Nothing looked soft or inviting, and several students shifted away from him as he walked by their table. Sneering at those staring at him, Gabriel sat down next to Draco and filled his plate with sandwiches, which he slathered spicy mustard on. Before he could take a bite, the headmaster addressed him. "Mr. Dragonheart, I must confess to being quite curious as to what you listen to through your little device. Would you be willing to share your music?"

Gabriel dropped his sandwich and turned to glare at the Dumbledore. It took a moment before he realized the headmaster was trying to make things all right between them. He wanted to show that he cared and was interested in how Gabriel was. The old man was still playing games. Well, he wasn't the only one capable of playing. With a bright smile that scared many Gabriel chirped, "I'd be happy to."

Setting down his headphones, Gabriel cast a spell on them so the whole hall could hear and turned back to his lunch. The first song was a haunting piece by the Russian band Theodor Bastard*. Looking up to the head table, Gabriel saw McGonagall whispering to Dumbledore; obviously she didn't think this was such a good idea. Turning, he saw Severus, whose brows furrowed as he recognized the song but couldn't place it. Severus knew not all of Gabriel's music was appropriate for children, and was probably hoping that this tape was all Russian music, but it wasn't. In fact Gabriel called this particular mix 'teen-angst' and the songs were all rather angry.

Gabriel moved slightly with the music as he ate. Everyone followed his example and went back to their own lunch. Several songs had played with only one or two other people knowing what the lyrics were as they were all in other languages, but now came the American bit. Gabriel raised his eyes and winked at Severus who was glaring at him. Severus hated this tape and had just recognized what it was. Soft guitar filled the air as Metallica's Unforgiven began.  
Out of the corner of his eye Gabriel watched the head table to see if the adults could even figure the lyrics out, and how they would take it. Remus seemed to understand what the song was saying and focused intently on his own meal. Gabriel could tell the lyrics expressed how the werewolf felt sometimes.

Gabriel stilled as Draco put a hand on his thigh, the fingers tightening as the lyrics spoke to him too. While Gabriel usually didn't feel so trapped, others in this room felt like this every day, and had for years. Hopefully the next song, while validating, would lighten the mood. Placing his hand onto one of Draco's Gabriel interlaced their fingers, offering comfort and support.

As a drum pounded Severus' glare intensified and Seamus shouted in delight as We're Not Going To Take It played. Next several of the Muggle-borns, including Hermione, sung along with Invincible by Pat Benatar.

As the song finished Gabriel leaned over and kissed Draco on the cheek. "I'll see you later, all right?"

"Yes, and we will be discussing your current mood." Draco raised a silver-white eyebrow as if asking if Gabriel would challenge him.

Wisely Gabriel answered, "Of course."

As he stood to go, Seamus shouted, "Oi, Gabriel, let's hear one more!"

Gabriel's evil smile returned as he dug through his bag and pulled out a new tape. "This one is just for you, Seamus."  
A soft voice with a southern twang said, "This is how it feels to be alone at the top of the hill and trying to figure out why."

"Bloody hell!" shouted Seamus. "I know this song!" Jumping up he walked towards Gabriel singing along. "Oh Lord, it's hard to humble, when you're perfect in every way."

Gabriel laughed and joined Seamus in the middle of the Great Hall. Together they sang and acted out the words. The students gaped in shock, several of them blushing as Gabriel and Seamus flipped their hair and preened.

"To know me is to love me, I must be one hell of a man. Oh Lord, it's hard to be humble but I'm doing the best that I can."  
The students began to giggle and tried to stifle them so they could still hear the song. Sirius sang along loudly and rather proudly. Remus' eyes sparkled with amusement as he watched his lover. The other staff laughed at  
the antics of the students and Professor Black. Severus sat back looking smug and planning what Adonis would have to do to make up for having to put up with Gabriel.

Gabriel turned so his back was facing the tables and slowly bent over as he sung. "Some folks say I'm egotistical. Hell, I don't even know what that means. I guess it has something to do with the way I fill out my skin-tight blue jeans."

Seamus slapped Gabriel's arse while he was bent over increasing the catcalls and laughter. When the song ended Gabriel and Seamus were laughing and holding each other up. "How did you know that song?"

"My Grandfather has always loved the wild west," Seamus answered, blushing.

"That is the best song ever!" Sirius shouted from the head table.

"Thank you gentlemen," Dumbledore said. "After this entertainment I am sure you will all be happy to hear that Gabriel and his family have set a date for the dance." Dumbledore gestured for Gabriel to tell everyone.

"So as not to interfere with classes, we will be holding the dance on December the 20th, the last day of school before the winter break. The dance will start at 7pm and is open to all years. At 9pm it ends, and then begins again for the sixth and seventh years. Dress casually in wizard or Muggle fashions." The hall broke out into excited whispers.

6pm

Gabriel felt perfectly content as he looked around the circle. He was having dinner with his family and tonight Severus and Draco were joining them. Adonis' bracelet flashed in the firelight as he passed around bowls of food. Mudiwa had made a spicy groundnut stew tonight, and Gabriel was looking forward to the African dish.

Severus trailed his fingers along Adonis' hand as he took the bowl from him. Gabriel smiled; everyone was pleased by their engagement and plans for their bonding ceremony were already being discussed, much to Severus' displeasure. Gabriel had a bet going to see if Severus would be able to convince Adonis to elope with him.

"So, other than causing scenes during lunch, how is school going?" Soto asked, his amusement obvious.

Choosing to ignore the teasing, Gabriel just answered the question. "Really well. The fire crabs are thriving. Hagrid cried the other day when we found two nests with eggs. Hermione and I are working on a paper for Transfiguration on the Animagus spell. Ron is warming up to me, he has been sitting next to me in Charms, but I think it's because he has a little crush on Pansy."

Gabriel paused for a moment to take a bit of the spicy stew, moaning softly at the taste. "Our Herbology project with Neville is going really well. Neville and Draco are even getting along. Blaise and I have discovered that we both love music, he plays the cello."

"They play in the common room, at least twice a week,"  
Draco explained with fond exasperation.

"I'm finding school to be rather fun. I get along with most of the other students and a fair number of the teachers," Gabriel said, shrugging and taking more of the stiff corn paste to scoop up his stew. "I do miss traveling and performing though."

"We worked that out at lunch," Severus said rolling his eyes. "Dinner is very good, Mudiwa, thank you."

"Yes," Draco added remembering his manners. The gypsies were so relaxed that he easily forgot proper etiquette. "I've never had anything with this flavoring. I can taste the ginger, spicy pepper, onion, and maybe garlic; what am I missing?"

Mudiwa puffed with pride at his favorite uncle's* dish being enjoyed so much. "You're probably trying to place the groundnuts, or peanut butter."

Severus and Draco's eyebrows shot up. "I've never had peanut butter, Father said it was too Muggle." Draco said with amazement.

"Indeed, I've learned a great deal from the Dragonheart clan," Severus added. Adonis beamed wickedly, causing giggles and chuckles to erupt. Severus blushed. "That's not what I meant!"

"We know," Elena soothed as she rubbed her belly. "We have learned a lot from you too."

"Thank you. How are you feeling?"

"Very well, thank you. I'm just beginning my fourth month and the morning sickness is much less."

"If you need anything, please let me know."

Elena smiled softly. "Thank you, Severus."

Gabriel set his empty bowl down and leaned into Draco. So far he hadn't had any luck in finding anything that could help him when he healed Voldemort's soul. The thought of leaving everyone behind broke his heart, but he would fight to save them. He loved every one of his family members so much that he would willingly give his life for them. With a soft sigh Gabriel watched his family laugh and talk, soaking in every moment with them in the hopes that wherever he went when he died he could take his memories with him. *sniff* lump in throat time here.

Gabriel was still feeling the need to take in every moment and every experience possible as he and Draco walked back to their dorm. Gabriel held tightly to his boyfriend's hand, focusing on the comfort the warm soft touch gave him. Draco's long fingers were wrapped around his, encasing them in strength and protection. As they walked Draco would unconsciously tug and push Gabriel's hand in order to guide him around rough stones. Gabriel found it adorable and snuggled closer to Draco as they walked.

Once back in the Slytherin common room they sat on the couch and talked to their friends. Gabriel had introduced several Muggle board games and soon they were into yet another heated game of Cluedo. Gabriel had always enjoyed Cluedo, but playing the game with Slytherins was an amazingly fun thing. They became quite vicious, constantly trying to mislead and hide what they had. Their sneakiness came to the forefront, and Gabriel decided that the rifts between Slytherin and the rest of the houses must have occurred in part due to the others losing horribly at games.

After Blaise had done a very enthusiastic victory dance around the common room, Draco insisted that they go to bed. Gabriel laughed at Draco's sulking and happily said goodnight, as he was dragged to their dorm room.  
Gabriel had continued to go to bed earlier than the others. Sometimes Draco would stay up and talk with his friends, especially when Blaise, Pansy and he would train with Severus or refine their plotting to get away from the Dark Lord. Sometimes Draco wanted time with his boyfriend, or time to read. More often than not Gabriel would fall asleep while Draco was engrossed in one of the Potions tomes from the Founder's library.

Gabriel smiled softly while Draco got ready for bed and complained how Blaise obviously had been cheating the entire time. Once they lay down and pulled Draco's silk sheet over them, Gabriel was met with a rather angry stare.  
"What is going on with you tonight? You've been looking at everyone and everything as if you're about to disappear and you don't want to forget anything." When Gabriel flushed and looked away not offering any answers, Draco was livid. "That's exactly what you're doing, isn't it!"

"Draco, I'm sorry. I was so happy at dinner having you and the rest of my family together, and I just don't want to give any of it up," Gabriel pleaded hoping Draco would understand.

"You're not going to die!"

"I'm not giving up," Gabriel said firmly. "I do, however, need to plan for every possibility."

Draco's brow furrowed in confusion. "Like what?"

"Well," Gabriel began cautiously. "I might die. I might live and be fine. I could live and have no magic left. I could be physically disabled in some way. I could wind up in a coma. Who knows, but I want to have everything sorted out and ready for any of those possibilities."

"Where do I fit into those plans?"

"I don't know, as I don't know what plans you have for your own future, or what kind of life you want to have. I cannot imagine living in the wizarding world if I have no magic."

"I have no idea what I want. Right now my entire focus is on getting away from my parents and Voldemort."

"What about Hydrus? I know you care about him, most of your letters to your mum are asking about how he's doing."

"I don't know. I've always kept it in the back of my mind that once I was safe and settled I would figure out how to get him."

"I have no doubt that you will protect your brother and keep both of you safe. And if I'm here I will do everything I can to help."

Draco snarled and rolled on top of his boyfriend. "You will still be here! Stop saying you won't; don't give up!"

Gabriel smiled up at his lover, his green eyes wet. "Draco Malfoy, I love you, and I will fight with all that I am to spend the rest of my life with you."

Draco gasped, his own gray eyes suspiciously shiny. "I love you too. And you'd damned well better survive or I will never forgive you for leaving me." Pressing their lips together Draco kissed his love fiercely, growling low in his throat as Gabriel submitted to him completely. Hands frantically removed pajama bottoms, and soon they were frotting against each other, moans disappearing as they kissed.  
Gabriel grabbed Draco's hips stilling his movements. "Wait," he panted. He rubbed his fingers on the pale hipbones and smirked as Draco shuddered in pleasure. "I want you inside of me."

It took a moment for the words to penetrate Draco's lust-fogged mind. "We haven't done that yet."

"I know." Gabriel looked up at Draco through his fringe. "Do you need me to prepare myself?"

Draco gasped as his body tightened. "Merlin, don't talk like that or I won't be able to do anything!" Blushing, Draco buried his face in his lover's neck. "I've read about what to do, and I've tried it on myself."

Hearing Gabriel groan in desire emboldened Draco and he began kissing down his boyfriend's body. As he took a pink nipple into his mouth, he summoned the jar of lube. As Gabriel writhed beneath him, Draco placed a slick finger against his entrance. Gabriel eagerly spread his legs, and tilted his pelvis allowing Draco better access to his body.

Draco was torn between continuing his assault on Gabriel's body with his mouth and watching him. Finally deciding, he sat up and settled between golden, tanned thighs. Tendrils of inky black hair were stuck to Gabriel's face, his eyes were dark with passion and the lids fluttered as Draco's finger moved in and out of his body. His red lips were swollen and his cheeks flushed.

As Draco slid a second finger into Gabriel's body; his breath hitched as he watched his fingers disappear into the soft heat of his lover. Moaning he sped up the movement of his fingers, his prick throbbing. Draco was mesmerized at the sight of their two bodies joining so intimately like this. Adding some more lubricant, Draco added a third finger and carefully stretched his boyfriend.

Spreading and turning the fingers, Draco wondered if Gabriel was ready for him.

"Draco, I'm ready, please."

Quickly, Draco spread the viscous cream on his cock and pressed the head against Gabriel's slick hole. He looked into green eyes, making sure his partner was ready. The lustful impatient look told him all he needed to know. Slowly Draco pushed in, his body trembling at the tight heat which surrounded him.

When his pelvis was flush against Gabriel's arse Draco paused, trying to regain some sense of control; he wanted this to last as long as possible. Part of him wanted to pound into his black-haired lover, and yet for their first time it didn't seem appropriate. Slowly he pulled out, and just as slowly pushed back into the welcoming heat. Gabriel's legs wrapped around his waist and together they slowly made love. Every sigh, gasp, moan, twitch and thrust was fully experienced.

Gabriel felt completely loved and cherished as Draco made love to him slowly. However he couldn't take much more, every few strokes the head of Draco's cock would rub along his prostate, bringing him so close to coming, and yet the slowness of the movements wouldn't let him. Reaching down he grabbed Draco's hips and rubbed his thumbs along the sensitive bones.

Draco arched, moaning loudly. Gray eyes became frantic as the last of his control was stripped from him; forcefully he pounded into Gabriel's willing hole, taking delight in the cries coming from his lover.

Gabriel left one hand on Draco's hip, the other wriggled between them and forcefully grabbed his cock. It took only a few strokes and he was coming hotly between them. He could feel his arse clamping around Draco's thick cock. The blond screamed in pleasure, his body quivering as he filled his boyfriend.

Sweaty and panting they lay entwined on the bed, holding each other tightly as if afraid each might lose the other while they slept.

*The groundnut stew comes from this recipe from my dear bubba *hugs* It is very good.

Uncle Bubba's Peanut Butter Soup

INGREDIENTS:

1 tablespoon olive oil  
1 medium-size yellow onion, diced  
2 garlic cloves, minced  
1 or 2 hot or minced chillis, to your taste, seeded and chopped (I add more when it's just me)  
1 ½ teaspoons peeled and grated fresh ginger  
½ tablespoon light brown sugar  
¾ teaspoon ground cinnamon  
¼ teaspoon ground cumin  
1 ½ pounds winter squash, such as butternut or Buttercup, seeded, peeled, and cut into bite-size cubes (about 3 ½ cups)  
1 ½ cups water  
¼ cup creamy natural peanut butter  
Salt and freshly-ground black pepper  
1 ½ cups cooled black-eyed peas or one 15-ounce can, drained and rinsed  
½ cup chopped unsalted roasted peanuts

METHOD:

1. Heat the oil in a large saucepan over medium heat. Add the onion. Cover and cook, stirring a few times until softened – about 5 minutes. Stir in the garlic, chillis, ginger, brown sugar, cinnamon, and cumin and cook for 1 minute. Add the squash and stir to coat with the spices. Add 1 ¼ cup of the water and salt and pepper to taste. Bring to a boil, then reduce the heat to low.  
2. Put the peanut butter into a small bowl and slowly add the remaining ¼ cup water, stirring until smooth.  
3. Stir the peanut butter mixture into the stew. Cover and simmer until the vegetables are tender – about 30 minutes. Allow 10 minutes before the end of the cooking time and add the black-eyed peas and peanuts. Simmer until heated through. Before serving, taste to adjust the seasonings.  
Doubles and triples beautifully.  
Serves 6 as a first course and 3 or 4 as a meal.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Seventy-eight

This is a Draco-centric chapter.

December 5th, 1996. Professor Snape's quarters

Draco, Blaise and Pansy sat quietly in Severus' living room, their bodies slumped against the deep green couch.

"That was the hardest workout yet," Blaise moaned.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "You say that every time we train with Professor Snape."

"And every time it's true!"

Draco grinned at his friends. "We need to head back soon, but right now how are things going? All three of us are in the book club, and seem to have easily made friends from other houses, but what about the other clubs you're in?"

"Granger and I are partners in the Latin club, and she's been willing to partner with me in other classes," Blaise said sounding a bit embarrassed.

"Blaise, you're not some diseased creature who should be shocked at someone's kindness!" Pansy snapped her eyes flashing.

"I know." Blaise held his hands out in front of him to stop her attack. "However we all know that Slytherins have been treated as scum for centuries, and I'm shocked at how quickly that is changing."

"Truly things have changed very quickly," drawled Draco. "Between the clubs, and Gabriel bouncing around the school, one wouldn't believe the rivalries we all expected to continue with this year."

"I would have to say Granger has also been a huge influence. Being Muggle-born and so bookish and clever the rivalries never meant much to her, and now she's a force of nature," Pansy mused. "Granger approached me and several other purebloods asking for our help to create a Wizard Culture booklet."

"What for?" Draco sneered.

"Apparently most Muggle-borns don't know anything about things we take for granted."

"Well that makes everything clear," Draco snapped, irritated at Pansy's half-answer.

"Shut-up, you poof."

"Bitch."

"Cock-sucker."

"Whore."

"Can we please get back to the discussion?" Blaise interrupted. Once, he had let them go just to see how long they could call each other names before repeating themselves, it had taken over thirty minutes.

Pansy fluffed her hair and turned so she faced Blaise. "As I was trying to explain, Muggle-borns, and those raised without benefit of our upbringing, have no idea about the language of flowers or courtships, ancient holidays and such."

"Charlie Stilton," Draco whispered. "He gave that one Muggle-born a bouquet of flowers and she blushed and thanked him, but never gave him permission to court her. He was devastated and she looked shocked when he didn't approach her again."

"Exactly," Pansy squealed. "If she had known, they could be married right now!"

"I've always seen the Muggle world as a mystery, but never thought that Muggle-borns would see our world the same way." Blaise ran a hand through his soft curls. "It's almost curfew, Draco, how is the plan coming along?"

Draco sighed and his face became closed off. "Gabriel has a plan, and I'm trying to help him survive it; there's far too much Gryffindor in him for his own good."

Pansy placed a small, pale hand on his thigh. "Draco, what if he doesn't succeed?"

Draco's eyes turned to gray ice, his voice cold and factual. "It depends on how things go. I know of plenty of places to hide, and we have enough money and knowledge of the Muggle world to survive, if we need to. However, it might look like I've handed Gabriel to the Dark Lord on a silver platter, and if the Dark Lord wins I'll be a hero."

"I hate to ask," Blaise began softly, "but what if Gabriel wins, and somehow dies?"

Draco stood and walked to the door. "Again, we have money and hiding places. However, it's obvious to everyone, especially his family, how much I love him. I'm sure we'll be protected. Anyway isn't that part of the reason we're all in the clubs?"

Pansy watched Draco leave, his robes snapping around him. "Good going, Blaise!"

"Draco admitted he loves him."

"Boys are so stupid." Pansy allowed herself a moment to feel sorry for herself being surrounded by the hapless creatures. Oh well, at least some of them were rather pretty to look at. Pansy walked to the Slytherin dorms with images of strong hands, wicked smiles and red hair fluttering through her mind.

"Mr. Zabini is there a reason you're cluttering my sitting room?"

Startled, Blaise looked into the black eyes of his mentor. "Sorry, Professor Snape, I'm just… I'm an idiot."

Snape blinked slowly, his lip twitching just a bit. "You're a teenager, it's expected."

"I knew he wasn't using Gabriel, or at least just using him." Blaise muttered as if he hadn't just been insulted. "But love, wow, I just didn't see that coming."

"Perhaps you have been too preoccupied with the demands of your own hormones."

Blaise blushed and buried his face in his hands. "She's too young, and I don't really see her in a sexual way, I'm mean she's lovely, but I don't want to touch her like that." His brown eyes pleaded with his professor to understand. A soft nod was all the encouragement he needed to continue. "I know in my heart that she is mine, that we belong together. That someday she will come and claim me and I will follow her to the ends of the earth."

Severus' lips twitched at the innocent declaration. "I shall let her parents know of your intentions."

"Thank you, sir. Do you think, maybe, they would let me be her friend for now?"

"I will ask. Now go to bed."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Blaise stumbled over his tongue and feet as he left Severus' quarters.

Draco carefully pulled the drapes and sat on the bed staring at his boyfriend. Gabriel was sprawled on his stomach, his black curls spread against the green silk sheets. A tear slipped down Draco's soft white cheek… he couldn't lose him. Draco slowly slid the sheet down the muscular back, exposing the tight round arse coved in orange pajama bottoms. Draco smiled; one of Gabriel's siblings must have picked them out for him.

For a long while Draco just stared at the perfection before him. When he couldn't stand it any longer Draco reached out and gently ran a finger over the firm swell of Gabriel arse. Merlin Draco loved his arse! They had made love every chance they'd got since their first time. Sometimes it was quick and rough and others gentle and slow, each touch conveying the depth of emotion they felt.

Draco had yet to bottom. Oh, he wanted to, there were times he would suck Gabriel's long, thick cock and imagine how it would feel sliding in his arse. He would reach down and wank himself, coming hard, as Gabriel spilled down his throat.

Draco's hand rubbed harder causing Gabriel to whimper and shift in his sleep. There had been several times he'd almost begged Gabriel to take him, like last night when Gabriel had licked and sucked at his hole until he'd come screaming, his cock untouched. But every time he held back; he just wasn't ready to trust someone that much. He loved Gabriel and trusted him with so much, but that last step, being so vulnerable and exposed – Draco just couldn't bring himself to cross that line.

Before he could delve deeper into these thoughts, Gabriel stirred. "You fuckin' me?" Gabriel's voice was rough and slurred as he was barely awake.

Draco chuckled. "I would like to think you wouldn't have to ask if I was fucking you… or are you implying I'm small?"

Gabriel smiled, his eyes still closed, and wiggled his bum. "Invitation?"

"I think you need sleep more than sex."

"Doesn't make sense."

Draco settled at the head of the bed and began running his fingers through his boyfriend's raven locks. Within seconds Gabriel was sound asleep. Grabbing the Russian Potions book from his night stand Draco continued to pet Gabriel while reading.

Hours later Draco froze, as he carefully re-read the page. He began to shake. Desperately he got a hold of himself and slid out of bed, and quietly left the dorm. Moments later he was banging on his godfather's door. He didn't know how long he'd knocked before the door flew open.

"What's wrong?" Severus demanded.

"I think I can save him!"

Quick hands reached out and pulled Draco into the room. When the door shut, Severus sat Draco down on the couch. "Slowly explain why you had to wake me up in the middle of the night."

"I was reading this potions text and I've found a potion that might keep Gabriel alive when he battles the Dark Lord."

"Explain."

"This is the journal of Bogdan, a Potions Master who lived around the time of the Founders. He traveled across Russia and into Siberia and met with many shamans. One of them used this potion to aid his ability to travel to the spirit world and heal broken souls. It takes two weeks to make, and I don't know how much time we have before the Dark Lord attacks."

Severus held out his hand. "Let me see that."

Draco handed over the book, and nervously waited.

His black eyes boring into Draco's, Severus said, "I have everything needed to make the potion, except Unicorn's Breath, which needs to be used within minutes of harvesting."

"I'm growing Unicorn's Breath with Gabriel and Neville for Herbology. Do you think it will work?"

"Individually the ingredients all help with mental focus, clarity, and protection, however I have no idea what they will do once combined."

"Can we start on it tomorrow?" Draco pleaded.

"Certainly."

"I don't want to tell Gabriel until we have it made. I don't want him to get his hopes up or stop looking for other options."

Severus considered this for a moment. "All right, however once the potion is finished you will tell him. Come here tomorrow, correction tonight, after dinner and we'll get started."

Draco jumped up from the chair and embraced his godfather enthusiastically. "Thank you so much, Uncle Severus."

"You are quite welcome," Severus answered hugging Draco tightly.

December 6th, 7am

Draco woke with a gasp, which bled into a groan. Merlin, he could wake up this way every day for the rest of his life. Reaching down he threaded his fingers into Gabriel's damp hair. Slowly he opened his eyes and nearly came at the sight of the freshly showered gypsy bobbing up and down on his cock. Draco's slender fingers flexed, tangling further into the wet curls as he tried not to force Gabriel's head down, and whimpering as Gabriel pulled off.

Draco opened his eyes as Gabriel chuckled darkly. "Don't worry, I'm not stopping, I just wanted to let you know it's okay if you fuck my mouth."

Draco's eyes widened and for a moment he froze. Before he could even consciously think about it he was reaching down with his other hand and forcing Gabriel to take his aching cock back in his mouth. Having done this before, Draco knew what his boyfriend could take and was soon thrusting into the wet heat, as Gabriel sucked and licked enthusiastically. As he got closer to coming Draco blushed; there was something about fucking Gabriel's mouth that made him talk and he couldn't stop himself.

"Your mouth is so hot and wet," he whispered roughly. "Yes, Merlin, yes, lick my cock just like that. Your red lips look so good wrapped around me. You're mine, made to suck my cock. Oh…yes…suck me…Gabriel… ohohoh!"

Draco arched off the bed plunging deep into Gabriel's mouth and hitting the back of his throat as he came. Gabriel sucked and licked every last drop of come out of him. Thoroughly spent, Draco collapsed onto the bed.

Gabriel lay down beside him, green eyes sparkling with happiness. "Good morning."

Draco arched an eyebrow. "Apparently."

Gabriel beamed and reached out, running his fingers through the silvery blond locks. "I know you need more sleep, but I don't think you want to miss breakfast."

"What time is it?"

"Well, I started at six, so six-o-one?"

Gray eyes narrowed dangerously. "You should run."

Gabriel laughed carelessly. "Please… as if you could move right now." Leaning over Gabriel kissed his pink lips. The kiss was full of love and sweetness and Draco sighed in bliss as Gabriel pulled away. "I'm going to get dressed, you should get up." With a flick of his fingers the silencing charm was removed and Gabriel stood.

Draco stretched, watching his lover get dressed, knowing that he was wearing a very proprietary look on his face. Oh yes, the fine specimen of wizard was his, and he had no intention of sharing.

"You have that look again." Gabriel smiled indulgently as he finished buttoning up his robe.

Draco ignored him. "Where are you going so early?"

"I need to check on our Herbology project, and I wanted to see how Tatiana is doing, she was running a bit of a fever last night. I'll see you in the Great Hall for breakfast."

"Okay."

As Gabriel left the room he called out. "It's quarter to seven."

"Bloody hell!" Draco cursed throwing back the covers and heading to the showers. An hour was barely enough to get ready!

December 6th, 9pm

Draco's face was blank as he carefully shredded the mullein. The base of almond oil and lavender was simmering beside him and in precisely three minutes the mullein and mugwort would need to be added. The potion was very precise but not complicated. For the next hour Draco was completely focused on the Shaman's Potion. Holding his breath Draco added the last ingredient. Translucent white petals floated into the cauldron and the potion swirled in a rainbow of colors.

"It looks exactly as the book described, well done."

"Thank you, Uncle Severus." Draco fastened a lid on top of the cauldron and set it up on the shelf. "It will be okay here? The instructions say to let it set undisturbed for fourteen days."

Severus quirked an ebony eyebrow at his godson. "This is my private laboratory, of course it is safe."

Checking his clock Severus wrote the time on a piece of parchment and set it in front of the cauldron. "At precisely ten in the evening on the twentieth your potion shall be done."

"Do you think it will work?"

Severus sighed and pulled the scared boy into his arms. Sometimes he forgot how truly young they all were. "Yet again, I do not know. The potion looks like it will work to help stabilize and strengthen Gabriel as he heals the Dark Lord's soul, but I really don't know. I did make my own batch so we could have one to test."

Draco relaxed in his godfather's arms and for the moment allowed himself to feel safe and hopeful. Later he would begin to search again for anything that could help save his lover's life.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Seventy-nine

Okay, I know there is a new character in this chapter; I'm sorry I tried to ignore her, but she's loud and wouldn't go away. In other news I think I will only need four or five more chapters and then it will be finished. Anyway, enjoy!

December 15th, 1996. Riddle Mansion

Marcy set down the case of wine and stepped back into the shadows. Her master, Devlin, the other vampire leader Samuel, Roberto the werewolf pack leader, Fenrir Greyback, Lucius Malfoy and Lord Voldemort sat around an antique table discussing the upcoming battle plans. They had been so careful to exclude everyone else; however, the prejudiced men overlooked the delicate vampire. Marcy smirked to herself, she knew most people underestimated her, and she had always encouraged it. Quietly she listened to their planning.

Her eyes grew wide and her body trembled as she listened to them plot and plan. She had only been a vampire for two years, and was just beginning to break free of her sire's control. Devlin had turned all of the members of his clan. He was cruel and limited how much blood they drank in order to control them. He abused everyone, and now he was forcing them to fight in a war, against children.

Marcy had one thing going for her; she was good at hiding. The day Devlin had turned her, she was grieving for her friend who had just died, and wasn't watching where she was walking. She had been grabbed, bitten and the next thing she remembered was waking up in a strange bed. It had taken weeks for her to recover from the change, but only days to realize that she needed Devlin, and he thought her weak. So, as the streetwise girl had done all her life, she pretended, and secretly studied and grew stronger.

Marcy had thought about running long ago, but without a place to run to she was afraid of ending up in another clan that could be even worse. So she'd waited, hoping to find a way to gain her freedom. A week ago she had been ready to risk an unknown future when she had found out they were going to be pawns in a war. However, fortune had smiled on her, and she'd heard Devlin, Merrik, and Samuel complaining about the 'high and mighty' Creature Counsel.

Not sure they would take in a stray vampire for no reason, Marcy had hung around trying to find useful information and hoping to buy her way into safety. Now she had it, and she waited patiently until the meeting ended and then sneaked out into the night. A few streets away from the old manor Marcy stopped and sat crossed-legged on the ground. Dropping into a trance she called on her mother as she always had since her death – Marcy had only been six when her mum died. Her mum's last words were a promise to always be there no matter what, whenever Marcy needed her. And she had been.

"Marcy," her mum's ethereal voice called. "I have missed you, my darling."

"I missed you too, Mum, it hasn't been safe for me to call on you."

"I understand, dearest, and I know what you want. You need to get to Prague. Their home is outside of the city and it is protected. I can guide you close enough to gain their attention."

A tear slipped down Marcy's pale cheek. "Thank you, Mum."

"Hush now, baby, you need to get moving. I suggest an old-fashioned method of travel."

Marcy rolled her eyes, but a few hours before dawn she was safely inside a coffin being shipped to Prague.*

December 17th, 7pm. Hogwarts grounds

Vincent eagerly opened the box. Reading the letter on top he grinned as relief filled him. Inside the box was the channeling crystal they would need, a pendant, and a candle to warn everyone.

"Is that from Freja?" Mudiwa asked as he walked into their tent.

"Yes, and everything is set. When the attack begins, we will light this candle, and the candles at my mum's and in the village, with Lucas' pack; in India with Ria's family; in Italy with Luca and his family; in Japan with Soto's family, and several other places will all light together. When that happens everyone will begin to pray and build energy, sending it through their channeling crystals to our crystal and finally the energy will go to this pendant." Vincent held up the simple crystal point. "And so we will feed the energy into Gabriel."

"Should we tell him?" Mudiwa asked sitting down next to his husband on the couch.

"No, if he thinks we're planning on staying here he'll find a way to send us somewhere safe."

"What about the children?"

"Gabriel gave Mum a set of earrings, they will go to her."

Mudiwa framed his lover's face in his large hands. "This will work. He will survive."

"Goddess," Vincent gasped his voice breaking. "He has to, he's our little boy and he just has to make it. I don't know what we'll do if something goes wrong."

Mudiwa pulled his lover onto his lap and held him close, both of them trying not to start crying.

"Baba, Dad, are you in here?"

Quickly they parted, wiping their eyes. "Yes, Gabriel, come on in."

Gabriel's smile quickly faded as he felt their sadness and saw their reddened eyes. "What's wrong?" Hurriedly he crossed setting down into the place between his fathers.

Mudiwa, deciding that there were enough secrets in his family, answered. "We're not foolish enough to believe the stories you tell us. We know you expect to die when facing Voldemort."

Gabriel's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, he didn't know what to say. Tears filled his eyes. "I've tried everything, Baba, and I can't find anything that will help. I'm hoping my magical strength is greater than Helen's, but I just don't know."

"We know you're trying to find a way." Vincent soothed as both men wrapped their arms around their son. "You've been very brave, but we both feel how stressed you are, and we want to be here for you."

Gabriel stiffened and then began to cry. "I'm so scared. I don't want to die, but I can't destroy a human soul, I just can't!" Reaching out he clutched the strong arms which held him. "Please don't be angry. Please don't hate me," Gabriel pleaded his eyes shining with tears. "I don't want to leave, and I'll do everything I can to stay. I'm so scared."

His fathers wrapped him up in their arms as all three of them began to cry.

"We could never hate you. You're our angel, our Cherub." Vincent whispered through his tears.

"We're scared too, but it will all work out, I promise," Mudiwa said as he pulled his family closer to him. Together they sat holding onto each other, desperate never to be parted.

Gabriel choked trying to stifle a sob. "We're here, baby; let it go."

Clinging to his father Gabriel sobbed, his whole body shaking as he released his fear. He hadn't cried like this in years and when his tears stopped falling he felt embarrassed and exhausted. Flushing, he looked up into gray eyes.

"Go to sleep, I think we could all use a bit of a nap."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Gabriel. This is exactly what parents are for."

Turning back to them, Gabriel smiled half-heartedly. "I love you both so much, thank you."

"We love you too."

"So much."

Two kisses were pressed to his forehead as Gabriel fell asleep.

"It will work?" Vincent asked, his lavender eyes filled with sorrow.

"Without a doubt, there can be no other option." The certainty in Mudiwa's voice was comforting and strong. "Let's sleep."

Vincent nodded and got up, pulling the covers back on their bed while his husband carried their son. Soon the three men were sleeping peacefully.

At first Gabriel thought he was dreaming, which is why he didn't bother to open his eyes. He felt so light and warm. Warm bodies surrounded him; wait… his brow furrowed in confusion… bodies? Cautiously he opened his eyes, seeing his Baba's dark muscular arm he instantly relaxed. Remembering what had precipitated him sleeping in his parent's bed had him blushing and burrowing into their warmth. Before he could fall back asleep twin squeals filled the air as Tatiana and Aubrey landed on top of them.

"Gabriel, help us!" Tatiana insisted.

"Tickle Daddy and Baba!" Aubrey explained as he burrowed under the blankets to attack sensitive toes.

Quickly the tent was filled with laughter and shrieks of delight. Everyone was smiling brightly and panting by the time Mudiwa and Vincent had their three children pinned to the bed.

"I don't know why they keep trying to get us, they never win." Mudiwa commented lightly.

"It is rather confusing; I thought they were cleverer than this." Vincent replied.

"Hey," Gabriel squawked.

"Perhaps they think that someday they will win, foolish children."

"We will win, Baba. Just you wait!" Tatiana said looking as haughty as possible with her white-blond curls in total disarray.

"And what will you win?"

"Well," Aubrey began in his patiently explaining tone, "we will get to be in charge and do whatever we want."

Vincent laughed at the answer to his question. "And what will you do then?"

"Then," Gabriel cackled. "We will rule the world!" His siblings joined him with their best mad scientist cackle.

Mudiwa shook his head in amusement. "How about breakfast instead?"

"What kind of breakfast?" Tatiana asked a barely there eyebrow arched in suspicion of not getting her due.

"Chocolate chip pancakes, or we take over the world," Aubrey insisted with a firm nod of his head, his mocha chin jutting out, prepared to fight for what he wanted.

"You have heard our demands, you may confer amongst yourselves." Gabriel finished with his lips quirking as he held in his smile.

"You are too kind." Without letting them up Vincent leaned over and sucked his husband's earlobe into his mouth.

"Gross!"

"Stop, we can have cold cereal, just stop!"

"I'm going to be ill."

Vincent rolled his eyes and let go of the soft lobe. "Your children are brats."

"Sorry, right now they're your children. I'll claim them when they're sleeping."

"Baba! Daddy!" the three siblings exclaimed.

"Come on; if you want chocolate chip pancakes you have to help."

"Yay!" Aubrey and Tatiana squirmed out from under their fathers and ran to get dressed and help make breakfast.

"Can you stay?"

"I should go to Charms, but chocolate chip pancakes sound great."

"Wonderful, you can flip," Vincent grinned content to have all his children together.

December 19th, 7pm. The Headmaster's office, Hogwarts

"Our sources tell us there will be an attack at the Ministry of Magic tomorrow evening," Kingsley announced. Waiting for the gasps of fear and shock to pass, he continued. "Professor Dumbledore's sources have confirmed this information. I have scheduled some extra training for the Aurors."

"My boys George and Fred will create an emergency which will keep me and several others at the office late," Arthur Weasley explained.

"Will that be enough?" Minerva asked worriedly.

"It should," Dumbledore said kindly. "The attack is set for five. As long as we keep people there until six with honest reasons it shouldn't warn Voldemort that we know of his plans. What about Minister Fudge?"

"He will be home getting ready for a late meeting with the Minister of Magic of Romania," Hestia Jones shared.

"Wonderful, well that should take care of everything. Everyone has their emergency Portkeys on them?"

"Headmaster, what about Gabriel?"

"Molly, at this time I have no intention of involving him in any battles." Putting on his patient yet disappointed face Dumbledore continued. "Young Mr. Dragonheart still feels that he doesn't need our help. I'm hoping the truth of how dangerous Voldemort is will become reality when he finds out about the attack on the Ministry. If all goes well we will start training Mr. Dragonheart next week."

"He is doing well in Defense," Remus felt compelled to say, hoping to ease everyone's mind.

Sirius beamed. "He's just like his father! A natural at Defense!"

"Not to get too far off topic, but why exactly do you have a nose like a pig?"

Sirius blushed and Remus, grinning, turned to Tonks. "Well, Gabriel seems to have his father's sense of humor and likes to prank."

"I hope you're giving as good as you get?" Tonks giggled.

"He did spend yesterday singing opera instead of speaking," Sirius grumbled.

Severus smirked. "The gypsies prank each other all the time; he's had a lot of practice." Instantly a few smiles fell, reminding them that Gabriel Dragonheart wasn't a carbon copy of their long-dead friends.

"Unfortunately I still have some paperwork to do, so unless anyone has anything else to bring up, please stay safe," Albus said before Sirius and Severus got into another argument.

As they said goodnight worried wishes of safety and of seeing one another again were passed on.

5am. The Magical Creatures Council

Lysander watched the young vampire hug herself as different council members asked her questions, about herself, Voldemort, and everything she heard and saw while she was around old snake-face. They knew she was telling the truth, and the information she gave them was invaluable, but they weren't sure if she was being used by her sire to spy on them. It was hard to tell the strength of a bond between a fledgling and their sire.

"Why should we care about a wizard's war?" the Veela representative demanded.

Marcy took a breath to steady herself. Lysander tilted his head – her hands were shaking and her skin looked waxy. How long had it been since she'd fed?

"I don't know why you should care about a wizarding war. However the vampires and werewolves joining with Voldemort could cause problems between the wizarding world and magical creatures, especially if Voldemort loses," Marcy said.

"What do you hope to gain by approaching us?" the Goblin sneered.

"My sire is cruel and controlling; I want a way out. I want to be safe, and to learn more about being a vampire, I have learned only what was of benefit to my sire, Devlin."

"Do you need a new sire?" Jaroslava asked.

"I don't know," Marcy said, her voice uncertain.

"Lysander, take Marcy to a guest suite, please."

"Yes, Counselman Voltaire."

Lysander nodded and standing up he walked towards the auburn haired vampire. Chocolate brown eyes narrowed as Marcy crossed her arms over her chest. Lysander smiled, this was just a front, no woman could resist him. He did not think this to brag, it was just a fact.

"Marcy, this way please."

She purposefully avoided his hand and walked past him. With a grin, Lysander walked behind her enjoying the sight of her cute arse swaying. "Turn left and it's the third door on the right," he directed.

Marcy opened the door partway and began to slip inside. "Thank you for your help."

"Don't you want a tour of the room?" Lysander asked with a frown.

"No, thank you."

"Are you hungry?"

Marcy's face lost the last of its color. "I've only ever fed from Devlin."

Lysander's eyes widened at the whispered confession. "Vampire blood isn't enough! You need to have fresh blood to be healthy and strong."

"He told us we wouldn't be able to control ourselves and we would kill anyone we fed off."

Lysander's blue eyes were filled with sympathy. "Let me help you. We have blood donors living here. I can help you feed. I won't let you kill anyone."

"I would appreciate that." Her body stayed closed off and her eyes full of suspicion as she stepped aside and let him in.

Even though he couldn't tell Marcy how grateful he was for the information she brought to them, he knew it would enable them to help Gabriel, and for that he would treat her like a queen. Making a quick call over the intercom he asked for one of his favorite donors. Marcy would be feeling better soon.

Marcy looked around the guest rooms, while Lysander sat on the couch. A soft knock interrupted the uncomfortable silence. "Come in, Martin." A petite young man walked into the room. He wore soft blue denims and a brown tee shirt. Lysander sat with his back against the arm of the couch. One leg was bent and pressed against the back of the couch while the other dropped loosely to the floor.

"Martin, this is Marcy. She has never fed on a mortal before; are you willing to be her donor for tonight?"

Martin looked between the two vampires. Seeing Lysander's calmness and Marcy's weariness he nodded. "Of course; what do you need me to do?"

"Come and sit between my legs, with your back against me."

Once Martin was settled against him, Lysander beckoned Marcy forward. Slowly she sat on the couch, near them but not touching them.

"There is nothing to be worried about. I'm right here and will make sure both of you are safe."

Lysander held Marcy's gaze willing her to trust him, hoping he wouldn't need to use any magic on her. "It isn't much different than when you drank from Devlin."

Marcy's brown eyes were suspicious and she held back even as her body trembled with need. "My bite gave Devlin no pleasure; he assumed it was because I was weak."

Lysander's brow wrinkled in confusion. "Did you want to give him pleasure? Did you want to drink from him?"

Marcy's lips thinned in anger. "No. I didn't want anything from him."

"Didn't you choose to become a vampire?"

"No," she said again. "I was walking down the street and grabbed. The next thing I knew I was in a strange bed tied to a power-hungry arsehole!"

"I'm sorry; it should never be like that. Okay, let's focus on getting you fed first." Once she nodded her assent Lysander continued. "Do you want to hurt Martin?"

"No, of course not."

"Do you want to drink from him?"

Marcy swayed slightly. "He smells lovely."

Lysander hummed his agreement. "Yes, he does. He comes to you willingly; can you offer him pleasure in exchange for his gift?"

Marcy blinked. "I'm not sure, he looks so young, and I'm not comfortable with being sexual with strangers."

"It doesn't have to be sexual, that is a common misconception; it can just be pleasure, like you get from a hot bath or a massage. You will have to control it, and honestly I don't recommend trying it for your first feeding. Martin, are you all right with whatever pleasure she gives you?"

Martin smiled softly. "Yes."

This was why he had chosen Martin, he was so quiet and really happy to do whatever anyone wanted. Cynthia, who took care of the donors, was very careful about who she let Martin go to so he wouldn't be hurt.

"Marcy, come here, lie on top of us and drink from him." Lysander said as he gently turned Martin's head exposing his neck.

Marcy's breath came in gasps as she tried to control herself. With painful slowness she crawled over to them and gently lay on top of Martin. Her hands gripped Lysander's arms as she lowered her mouth to the creamy white neck. Her tongue licked over the throbbing pulse. She moaned and her fangs elongated. Her fingers dug into Lysander's flesh in order to keep control of her actions. Martin gasped as her fangs pierced his skin. Marcy's body quivered as the first drops of hot rich blood hit her tongue. Instantly she let go fully resting her body on Martin's. Her hands relaxed and rubbed up and down Lysander's shoulders and arms.

Both men moaned in pleasure. When a vampire fed they radiated pleasure from their entire body, not just their bite. Pleasure, delight, and life flowed over the three of them, as Marcy drank deeply of Martin's blood.

Lysander reached up and stroked Marcy's shoulder. "Can you stop now? I can get you another donor if you need one."

At first Marcy growled in displeasure, but then she pulled back a bit, licking the bite to heal it. Martin was limp, a soft smile on his lips. "Umm, that was lovely."

"Are you okay?" Lysander asked.

"I'm fabulous." Martin sighed.

Lysander smirked. "I know. How about you, Marcy?"

Marcy looked down at her hands, her skin now a lovely milky white. "I have never felt better." When she looked up her eyes glowed with happiness. "I feel strong and powerful and like I'm finally what I'm supposed to be."

"You are. While biting each other can be pleasurable, it isn't nutritious. Vampire blood has no life-force in it."

"Can I go?" Martin interrupted.

"Are you all right? Did I hurt you? Did I take too much? Can I do anything to help?" Marcy said all at once.

"I feel wonderful. Other than a hard on, there is nothing that a blood replenisher and sleep won't make better."

Marcy blushed and buried her face in her hands.

Lysander chuckled. "Go ahead, Martin."

"He's gone." Lysander chuckled. Sitting up he adjusted his jumper in order to hide his own erection. "I'm sure you have a million questions, but the sun will rise soon. Rest, and tomorrow take it easy. I'll be back and we will talk."

Marcy fidgeted then blurted out. "Are you going to help them?"

Lysander's blue eyes flashed in dangerous eagerness. "Oh yes, we will join them in battle tomorrow night, and blood will flow. Good night, Marcy."

Marcy stared at the door Lysander had just left through, hoping she had done the right thing.

Lysander knocked on the door of his parent's apartments.

"Come in."

"What's the plan?"

Philip smirked at his son. "One would think you might develop patience at some point it time."

Lysander huffed and slumped on the couch.

"Fine," Philip continued. "Tomorrow night we will go to Hogwarts; we will stay hidden in the shadows and the forest until Voldemort arrives. Voltaire doesn't want to scare Voldemort off."

"Does he think this is the battle?"

"Yes, it is time for the Founders' Little Angel to shine."

Lysander closed his eyes. "When will we be leaving?"

"An hour after sunset."

"I'll be ready."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Eighty

Okay- I have the next two chapters written and with Rakina the best beta ever! *squishes* I'm off this weekend so hopefully I'll get the final written. Thank you for hanging in their during all the chaos of my life. *hugs*

A/N: I graduated high school in 1992, so the songs I use will mostly be ones I remember dancing to. Also, I have not bothered to look up copyright dates on songs – if I think it could be anywhere close to 1996 and I like it, I'll use it. Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter out – working sucks.

_Mind to mind communication is in italics._

**Parseltongue is in bold.**

Friday, December 20th. 7am

_"Thank you, Mbiriviri," _Gabriel said as he came out of meditation. Leaning back against a dark purple couch he gazed around the Founders' library hoping something from his meditation would make sense.

The phoenix stopped singing. _"Were you able to find what you were looking for?"_

"I was able to reach a deep level of meditation, but unfortunately there are simply too many voices out there, and too many secrets being kept." Gabriel smiled softly relaxing in the emotionally clean space Mbiriviri had created with her song. _"There are a lot of people planning on helping me. Whatever is coming, I won't be alone."_

"Of course not, silly child. Fawkes and I will be there with you. We know what you're planning on doing, we will be of help."

"It gives me great hope knowing that you'll be there."

Mbiriviri gazed at her human lovingly. _"As it should. No human has even gone to battle with one phoenix at their side, and you will have two. You cannot possibly lose."_

**"I will be there too!" **Aurora hissed not wanting to be left out.

**"Yes, and I'm very grateful."**

"As you should be," Aurora said then stretched out in a patch of sun, her black scales reflecting rainbows.

Fawkes flew into the room through the spelled window. _"I know who the spy is! Dumbledore has asked some young boy named Thadwick to Portkey your family to Tom Riddle. It will ensure his place within the Death Eaters and make him a more effective spy. The boy can't be more than eighteen years old; he's just a child!"_

Gabriel didn't think he had ever heard a phoenix sound unpleasant, but an angry Fawkes was not a nice sound. _"When is he going to attack?"_

"Your parents asked permission to take you to Hogsmeade on Monday, he will capture them there. Dumbledore doesn't want it to happen on school grounds."

"Okay, in that case I will decide what to do tomorrow. Today is the last day of classes and tonight the dance, where I plan on having fun. I'll worry about everything else tomorrow."

Gabriel stood to go when Mbiriviri called to him. _"Angel, before you go, sometime today you must go and talk to the fairies and elementals of the forest. If they know what you want I'm sure they will help."_

"Why would they do that?"

**"Because of all the sweets you leave for them. Now go so I can sleep!"**

"Yes, Aurora, of course, Aurora anything you say, Aurora." Gabriel laughed, bowing as he backed out of the Founders' rooms.

**"And you said he could never be taught," **she hissed sleepily.

The trilling phoenix laughter infused Gabriel as he left, ensuring a happy morning.

Gabriel bounced around the castle, happily greeting everyone, and when he'd sat down he barely restrained from bouncing in his seat. The teachers all had looks of irritated indulgence on their faces, as they strived to teach on the last day before the holiday.

At lunch Gabriel plopped down next to his boyfriend and kissed him soundly before packing up food in a small basket.

"Hello, what's going on?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Have you ever heard a phoenix laugh? It's like a drug. I have to go and talk to the fairies, but I'll be back in time for class. I'm so excited about tonight! You will dance with me, won't you? I've been helping Adonis and Dad pick music all week. I love you; I'll see you later!"

Draco blinked, wondering if his boyfriend had taken a single breath the entire time he spoke.

"Well that was interesting," Blaise snickered.

Pansy giggled. "Too bad we have class soon; he would be a lot of fun in bed right now."

Draco glared at Pansy for thinking of Gabriel in bed, and then smirked at the thought. "Maybe I can get it to happen another day."

Gabriel sat on a blanket in the Forbidden Forest. Fairies and elementals danced around him in a flutter of wings and lights. He was surrounded by sweets, and softly talked to the delicate creatures.

"I was hoping you would be willing to help me, and the children in the castle. A very mean man is planning on attacking me and I'm afraid he might come here. If Hogwarts is attacked I was hoping you would be able to protect anyone running away from Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

Everything was quiet for a moment and then they began to hum and dance. Gabriel smiled at the swirls of color.

"I'll take that as a yes. Thank you for your help."

Laying back, Gabriel watched the leaves flutter in the wind.

6:50pm. The gypsies' tent.

Gabriel smiled as he looked around the tent. They had spent several days decorating it and it looked wonderful. There were long tables filled with food that the gypsies and the house elves had provided. Over the tables was a loft that covered half of the perimeter of the tent. They had put tables, chairs and couches up there so people could sit and watch the crowd dancing. It was an odd mix of a Muggle school dance and a club. Paper streamers in all the house colors were draped across the ceiling and fluttered in the breeze from the vents at the top of the tent.

"Are you ready?" Adonis asked. He was wearing pale blue denims and a white long-sleeved shirt that laced up the front. It was proper enough for the beginning of the dance, which all the years were allowed to attend. It was also sexy enough to tempt Severus, who would be chaperoning the dance.

"Yes, and you have the correct tapes ready?"

"Don't worry, the tapes with all the nasty songs are sitting on top of my other outfit."

Before Gabriel could get worried about the evil glint in Adonis' golden eyes, the others showed up.

"Are we ready to open the tent?" Soto asked. "I can hear people outside already."

"Go ahead, I'll start the music." Adonis went quickly to the tape player and pushed play.

"Welcome," Vincent called as the tent flaps were opened.

Soft chanting could be heard as _Agolo_, a song by French singer Angelique Kidjo played. Most of the school was already outside and slowly entered the tent, not sure of what to expect.

Ria smiled in welcome, Talha perched on her hip. "There is food and drink on the back tables, and the loft has chairs and couches for those who wish to sit down and rest."

The students wandered around the edge of the wooden dance floor, not sure what to do as unfamiliar music was played. Some got drinks, but most didn't eat anything yet as they were still full from the large holiday tea that had been served earlier in the Great Hall. Gabriel greeted his friends, commenting on their choice of outfits. Most of those raised in the wizarding world wore robes, but they were different styles and colors than the school robes. Everyone else wore Muggle fashions, which was causing quite a stir.

"Hermione, you look lovely," Gabriel exclaimed as he took his time looking the young witch over. She was wearing a turquoise blouse with a tight, short denim skirt.

"Thank you," she said blushing. "As do you."

Gabriel looked down at his black cotton slacks and black tunic with silver embroidery. "Thank you, it's from India. Are you here with someone?"

Blushing again she nodded. "Yes, Justin Reynolds asked me."

"He's a seventh year Ravenclaw, right?" At her nod he continued, "He seems nice. I hope you have a good time tonight. Will you save me a dance?"

"Of course, I don't know how many will dance though," Hermione answered as a new song came on in yet another language.

"Oh, don't worry, we have a plan." Gabriel winked and went to greet others that had just arrived. Many had not bothered to get dates, as the dance was casual. Ginny and her friends had said they didn't want to tie themselves down to just one person. When Gabriel saw Draco, Pansy, Blaise and the other upper year Slytherins enter the tent about ten minutes later, he made his way over to Kamala. The two siblings signaled Adonis, and when the song ended there was silence.

Kamala walked out onto the dance floor, her bright pink skirt and top flowed around her as the silver beads decorating them reflected the light. "Good evening, everyone, it's now time to get the dancing started. Now I know this is unfamiliar music for a lot for you, so I'm going to ask the bravest of you to please come out and join us." The Gryffindors present either puffed up or looked worried. "So ladies, please some out and show the boys how it's done."

Music began to play and Tatiana danced onto the floor, as did most of the Muggle-born girls. As the girls swayed and bopped along with _'Girls Just Want to Have Fun',_ Mudiwa walked behind the Slytherins, who were all sitting near each other in the loft area. "Please don't tell me that none of you lovely ladies are going to dance."

"We don't know how," pouted Ivy.

"It doesn't look that hard," said Teresa shyly.

"Go on, you can do it." Mudiwa said encouragingly.

"Of course they can! They're Slytherins," scoffed Daphne.

"So you'll go with us?"

Daphne glared at the first year and then stood up. "Of course, we all will. Can't let the boys think that Gryffindorks are their only dance partners."

Pansy sneered, but got up. Several of the other Slytherin girls followed behind them. Mudiwa moved to the railing and watched as the dignified girls tried to figure out how to dance to Muggle pop music. Kamala danced towards them to help them out. As the song ended Mudiwa stepped back and turned to the Slytherin boys. "I expect to see all of you down there soon."

Draco watched his boyfriend's father walk down the stairs. As the music changed to a bouncy beat he watched the gypsies and several of the Muggle-born boys join the girls on the dance floor. Draco watched as Gabriel bounced as the music played, his arms swaying above his head.

_Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me no more…_

"Only a Muggle male would beg a girl not to hurt him," Theo snorted.

"Get over yourself, Nott," Blaise snapped. "Maybe if you could get a girl to stay around you for more than a minute you would be begging her not to hurt you."

Theo crossed his arms and pouted as the other boys laughed at him. They went back to watching the dancing. When Gabriel pulled a blushing Hermione onto the floor Theo sniggered. "Looks like your toy is cheating on you, Draco."

"What are they doing?" Blaise asked as he leaned closer to the railing.

"Granger called it 'the twist'," Millicent gasped as she sat down. "Pansy wasn't able to escape." Pointing to the dance floor they saw Pansy being shown how to twist by an exuberant Tatiana. The young girl's skirt was a riot of multi-colored ruffles and it seemed to fly as she moved.

The Slytherins enjoyed themselves immensely as they watched the gypsies and Muggle-borns ask, cajole, and pull defenseless wizards and witches onto the floor. Hermione's date was trying to keep up with the dancing, while keeping himself between her and Gabriel. The third time he did this Gabriel cocked an eyebrow at Hermione, who promptly blushed.

Draco was amazed that none of the gypsies had left the floor; it was nearing eight and while he could see the sweat glistening off their skin none of them stopped, while everyone else had left to get drinks and rest from time to time.

As a song about some sort of Chameleon came to an end Gabriel, Kamala, Tatiana, Aubrey, Adonis and Vincent all moved to an empty part of the floor. As the music began the gypsies began a routine. Their movements were bouncy and quick. Talha wriggled out of his mother's arms wanting to join them. Gabriel picked him up without missing a beat. Draco smiled, he couldn't help himself. They were all laughing as they danced to the odd song.

"Draco, what can't you touch?"

"I don't know, Blaise, I don't think Muggle music has a meaning."

As the song continued, he noticed Gabriel and his family took on an air of superiority, even through their smiles. Draco gasped as Gabriel bent backwards with the other and popped back up somehow never losing his grip on Talha. Hips were thrust and circled, chests raised and dropped, and feet flew.

When the song ended, pleading gray and lavender eyes were turned to Vincent and Gabriel as each child held up one finger. Two quick nods brought whoops of joy, which ended quickly as the song began.

Blaise and Draco both wore puzzled frowns, as the gypsies would move from one pose to another. A few of the Muggle-born students were also doing the odd dance, however the gypsies took it to a completely different level. It didn't take long before they were contorted into odd shapes. Tatiana and Aubrey were balancing off of their fathers. Gasps were heard over the music as Gabriel lifted Kamala over his head.

"They look like they're posing for a picture," Pansy commented in a breathy voice.

"You managed to escape?"

Pansy glared at her friend. "At least I wasn't afraid to dance, Draco."

"I'm not afraid," he scoffed. "I'm waiting for the right song."

"Of course, how could I be so mistaken?" Pansy snickered.

When the song ended, Draco once again saw Tatiana and Aubrey begging to stay, only this time it was Gabriel they were pleading with. Each of them held onto one of his hands pleading, Draco was sure they would be staying longer, then Gabriel picked them up. The squealing children held on tightly as he lifted them into the air, and then slung them over his shoulders walking out of the tent.

Gabriel's display of strength made Draco's pulse quicken. "I need a drink."

"Dobby is having drinks to pass out."

Draco jumped a bit, not having seen any house-elves so far tonight. "Thanks, Dobby."

"You is being welcome, Master Draco. Would Master Draco's friends be liking punch?"

Draco gave the elf a faint grin. "I'm sure they would love some, Dobby."

The other Slytherins took the offered drink and they all sat down chatting about the dance, and what everyone was wearing that evening.

"I have to say Granger looks really good. I think she's brave to be wearing so little."

"I agree, Millicent," Pansy said. "And did you see how jealous Reynolds got when she was dancing with Gabriel? It was so funny to watch him trying to work out how to dance."

"Yeah, but he's doing pretty well now," Blaise commented pointing to the dance floor. The Ravenclaw was dancing with a very happy Hermione, and doing well if the way the others were dancing was any indication.

Draco searched the floor for Gabriel, and sighed when he didn't see him. Turning back to his friend he rolled his eyes, as he yet again caught Blaise staring at someone on the dance floor.

"She's beautiful, isn't she," Gabriel snarled just loudly enough for Draco to hear. Turning he saw Gabriel leaning over the back of Blaise's chair. From the look on Blaise's face he hadn't realized Gabriel was behind him until he spoke.

"Yes, she is." Blaise answered calmly.

"She's ten," Gabriel hissed.

Blaise nodded. "Yes, but one day she will be sixteen."

"And until then?"

"Friends?"

"And you will wait until she's sixteen before you do anything?"

Blaise took a deep breath and looked down at Kamala dancing, her black hair shining in the flashing lights. "I know we are meant to be together, and I don't want anything to ruin that. I'll wait."

Gabriel said nothing for a long moment. "Okay." Giving Blaise's shoulder a squeeze Gabriel walked over to his boyfriend and sat in his lap. "Are you having fun?"

"Yes, what song is this?"

"_Keep on Dancing_ by DJ BoBo. Why?"

"I just wanted to know the name of at least one song tonight," Draco smirked.

"Will you dance with me?" Seeing the skeptical look on Draco's face Gabriel quickly added, "Please, it will be so much fun, and I'll get to rub myself all over you. And I'll tell you the names of all the songs."

"Well when you put it that way, I'd be happy to dance with you."

When they got to the floor, the song changed. "This is _You Spin Me Round._" Gabriel began to dance, his body flowing back and forth against Draco's. Draco thought it looked a lot like having sex and decided to match his lover's movements. Gabriel beamed in happiness and continued leading them.

Draco was startled when Gabriel's hands grasped his hips and their bodies were pressed together. Gabriel pushed his hips into Draco's and soon their pelvises were circling together. Draco blushed hotly and was worried that they were making a spectacle of themselves when he saw Adonis and Gabriel's fathers dancing together and then he felt a bit more comfortable.

Gabriel's breath tickled his ear. "Do we need to stop?"

Draco thought about saying yes, his parents would certainly not approve, however he was having a lot of fun and no one seemed to mind how they were dancing. "No, I'm fine."

"Good, I love having you in my arms."

Draco smiled and loosened up allowing his body to flow more easily and a few times even guiding their movements. The next song was slower, and Gabriel quickly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Emerald eyes gazed into silver as Gabriel sung along.

Later Draco would venomously deny that he had a sappy grin on his face the whole time, or that his cheeks were pink from blushing – it was hot dancing!

_"Witchcraft,"_ Gabriel whispered as he stepped back a few inches and began dancing in a slow sinuous way, which Draco found rather hypnotic. It took Draco a minute to realize that the Muggle song was about their version of witches. Draco's gray eyes narrowed at his boyfriend.

Thankfully the next song had nothing to do with magic, and Draco joined in, bouncing wildly to _Jump Around_. After dancing to a few more songs Draco was tired and excused himself to rest with his friends. Gabriel let him go after a heated kiss.

"Have fun?"

"It was okay."

Pansy's grin brightened. "It looked like a lot of fun to me. Do you think Gabriel would dance with me like that?"

"I have no idea – it was just dancing so I don't see why not." Draco picked up his drink and sipped at it, hoping Pansy wouldn't go and find out.

"I think I'll go and find out," Pansy said as she stood. Before Draco could speak she was gone.

"I have to see this," Blaise snickered.

Draco's hand tightened around his glass as he watched his supposed friend approach his boyfriend. Soon the two were dancing, at first they weren't touching at all and then the song changed. Gabriel moved in closer placing one of his legs in between Pansy's and then pulling her closer. They were grinding together their bodies moving as if they were fucking. Draco was fuming, and then his glass cracked.

"What is with these lyrics, _'pour some sugar on me'? _What does it mean?" Gregory pouted not realizing how pissed off Draco was.

"Pansy had better not pour anything on him." Draco was just about to go down there and rip them apart, when Kamala saved the day. She tapped Gabriel on the shoulder and they stepped away from Pansy. Draco relaxed his grip on his drink, and was surprised when he felt punch trickling out of the glass. With a sigh he cast a whispered Reparo.

"What is she doing?" Ivy asked.

"I think she's putting some kind of belt on him. See – it matches hers," Blaise pointed out.

The next song had a decidedly Middle Eastern feel. Kamala and Gabriel began to dance, their hips snapping back and forth, the belt extenuating the movements. Draco and Blaise gazed longingly at the two siblings. Draco wanted to grab Gabriel and drag him to the nearest bed. He quickly hardened when Gabriel lifted up his shirt and his flat stomach moved like a wave through water.

When the song ended Draco held his breath hoping for more. He groaned when he got his wish. The siblings began to dance around each other, their shoulders doing a slow shimmy, their bodies moving more sensuously sliding along invisible lines.

"I'm surprised how many people are still dancing," whispered Pansy. Draco grunted, he hadn't actually noticed anyone else dancing.

"Okay everyone, sorry to say but this is the last song for the first half of the dance. When the song ends, please would everyone exit through the opening. Once everyone is gone, Professor Snape will cast an age line, and only those sixteen and older will be able to get back in. Thanks to everyone for joining us tonight." Vincent set the microphone down and joined his family on the dance floor.

_"Everybody dance now," _the woman sang. Almost all of the younger years jumped up and joined the gypsies in their wild gyrating dance. Draco smiled softly as Ivy, Rowan and Teresa flung themselves into the crowd. For a moment everyone was happy.

Pouting-yet-happy kids left the tent, the older ones staying just outside the entrance as the others trudged their way up to the castle.

"How long will I have to wait out here in the snow?" Draco demanded of his boyfriend.

"Well, once everyone leaves Professor Snape just needs to cast the age line and then you can come back in."

"And what will you be doing while I'm out there?"

"Well," Gabriel said his voice deep and rough. "This outfit was fine when there were young children around, but since they're leaving I thought I would change into something more provocative."

Draco barely kept from groaning at the images running through his head. What would Gabriel wear – a kilt, tight jeans, dress slacks, a fitted robe?

"I see the idea meets with your approval," Gabriel said. "You will dance with me some more, won't you?"

Draco stared at the slightly pouting lip, wanting to suck on it. "If you insist… and make it worth my while."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll make sure you enjoy every second of it. Now off you go so I can get changed."

"Do you need any help?"

Gabriel just laughed and pushed Draco out into the night.  
Chapter Eighty

Okay- I have the next two chapters written and with Rakina the best beta ever! *squishes* I'm off this weekend so hopefully I'll get the final written. Thank you for hanging in their during all the chaos of my life. *hugs*

A/N: I graduated high school in 1992, so the songs I use will mostly be ones I remember dancing to. Also, I have not bothered to look up copyright dates on songs – if I think it could be anywhere close to 1996 and I like it, I'll use it. Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter out – working sucks.

_Mind to mind communication is in italics._

**Parseltongue is in bold.**

Friday, December 20th. 7am

_"Thank you, Mbiriviri," _Gabriel said as he came out of meditation. Leaning back against a dark purple couch he gazed around the Founders' library hoping something from his meditation would make sense.

The phoenix stopped singing. _"Were you able to find what you were looking for?"_

"I was able to reach a deep level of meditation, but unfortunately there are simply too many voices out there, and too many secrets being kept." Gabriel smiled softly relaxing in the emotionally clean space Mbiriviri had created with her song. _"There are a lot of people planning on helping me. Whatever is coming, I won't be alone."_

"Of course not, silly child. Fawkes and I will be there with you. We know what you're planning on doing, we will be of help."

"It gives me great hope knowing that you'll be there."

Mbiriviri gazed at her human lovingly. _"As it should. No human has even gone to battle with one phoenix at their side, and you will have two. You cannot possibly lose."_

**"I will be there too!" **Aurora hissed not wanting to be left out.

**"Yes, and I'm very grateful."**

"As you should be," Aurora said then stretched out in a patch of sun, her black scales reflecting rainbows.

Fawkes flew into the room through the spelled window. _"I know who the spy is! Dumbledore has asked some young boy named Thadwick to Portkey your family to Tom Riddle. It will ensure his place within the Death Eaters and make him a more effective spy. The boy can't be more than eighteen years old; he's just a child!"_

Gabriel didn't think he had ever heard a phoenix sound unpleasant, but an angry Fawkes was not a nice sound. _"When is he going to attack?"_

"Your parents asked permission to take you to Hogsmeade on Monday, he will capture them there. Dumbledore doesn't want it to happen on school grounds."

"Okay, in that case I will decide what to do tomorrow. Today is the last day of classes and tonight the dance, where I plan on having fun. I'll worry about everything else tomorrow."

Gabriel stood to go when Mbiriviri called to him. _"Angel, before you go, sometime today you must go and talk to the fairies and elementals of the forest. If they know what you want I'm sure they will help."_

"Why would they do that?"

**"Because of all the sweets you leave for them. Now go so I can sleep!"**

"Yes, Aurora, of course, Aurora anything you say, Aurora." Gabriel laughed, bowing as he backed out of the Founders' rooms.

**"And you said he could never be taught," **she hissed sleepily.

The trilling phoenix laughter infused Gabriel as he left, ensuring a happy morning.

Gabriel bounced around the castle, happily greeting everyone, and when he'd sat down he barely restrained from bouncing in his seat. The teachers all had looks of irritated indulgence on their faces, as they strived to teach on the last day before the holiday.

At lunch Gabriel plopped down next to his boyfriend and kissed him soundly before packing up food in a small basket.

"Hello, what's going on?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Have you ever heard a phoenix laugh? It's like a drug. I have to go and talk to the fairies, but I'll be back in time for class. I'm so excited about tonight! You will dance with me, won't you? I've been helping Adonis and Dad pick music all week. I love you; I'll see you later!"

Draco blinked, wondering if his boyfriend had taken a single breath the entire time he spoke.

"Well that was interesting," Blaise snickered.

Pansy giggled. "Too bad we have class soon; he would be a lot of fun in bed right now."

Draco glared at Pansy for thinking of Gabriel in bed, and then smirked at the thought. "Maybe I can get it to happen another day."

Gabriel sat on a blanket in the Forbidden Forest. Fairies and elementals danced around him in a flutter of wings and lights. He was surrounded by sweets, and softly talked to the delicate creatures.

"I was hoping you would be willing to help me, and the children in the castle. A very mean man is planning on attacking me and I'm afraid he might come here. If Hogwarts is attacked I was hoping you would be able to protect anyone running away from Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

Everything was quiet for a moment and then they began to hum and dance. Gabriel smiled at the swirls of color.

"I'll take that as a yes. Thank you for your help."

Laying back, Gabriel watched the leaves flutter in the wind.

6:50pm. The gypsies' tent.

Gabriel smiled as he looked around the tent. They had spent several days decorating it and it looked wonderful. There were long tables filled with food that the gypsies and the house elves had provided. Over the tables was a loft that covered half of the perimeter of the tent. They had put tables, chairs and couches up there so people could sit and watch the crowd dancing. It was an odd mix of a Muggle school dance and a club. Paper streamers in all the house colors were draped across the ceiling and fluttered in the breeze from the vents at the top of the tent.

"Are you ready?" Adonis asked. He was wearing pale blue denims and a white long-sleeved shirt that laced up the front. It was proper enough for the beginning of the dance, which all the years were allowed to attend. It was also sexy enough to tempt Severus, who would be chaperoning the dance.

"Yes, and you have the correct tapes ready?"

"Don't worry, the tapes with all the nasty songs are sitting on top of my other outfit."

Before Gabriel could get worried about the evil glint in Adonis' golden eyes, the others showed up.

"Are we ready to open the tent?" Soto asked. "I can hear people outside already."

"Go ahead, I'll start the music." Adonis went quickly to the tape player and pushed play.

"Welcome," Vincent called as the tent flaps were opened.

Soft chanting could be heard as _Agolo_, a song by French singer Angelique Kidjo played. Most of the school was already outside and slowly entered the tent, not sure of what to expect.

Ria smiled in welcome, Talha perched on her hip. "There is food and drink on the back tables, and the loft has chairs and couches for those who wish to sit down and rest."

The students wandered around the edge of the wooden dance floor, not sure what to do as unfamiliar music was played. Some got drinks, but most didn't eat anything yet as they were still full from the large holiday tea that had been served earlier in the Great Hall. Gabriel greeted his friends, commenting on their choice of outfits. Most of those raised in the wizarding world wore robes, but they were different styles and colors than the school robes. Everyone else wore Muggle fashions, which was causing quite a stir.

"Hermione, you look lovely," Gabriel exclaimed as he took his time looking the young witch over. She was wearing a turquoise blouse with a tight, short denim skirt.

"Thank you," she said blushing. "As do you."

Gabriel looked down at his black cotton slacks and black tunic with silver embroidery. "Thank you, it's from India. Are you here with someone?"

Blushing again she nodded. "Yes, Justin Reynolds asked me."

"He's a seventh year Ravenclaw, right?" At her nod he continued, "He seems nice. I hope you have a good time tonight. Will you save me a dance?"

"Of course, I don't know how many will dance though," Hermione answered as a new song came on in yet another language.

"Oh, don't worry, we have a plan." Gabriel winked and went to greet others that had just arrived. Many had not bothered to get dates, as the dance was casual. Ginny and her friends had said they didn't want to tie themselves down to just one person. When Gabriel saw Draco, Pansy, Blaise and the other upper year Slytherins enter the tent about ten minutes later, he made his way over to Kamala. The two siblings signaled Adonis, and when the song ended there was silence.

Kamala walked out onto the dance floor, her bright pink skirt and top flowed around her as the silver beads decorating them reflected the light. "Good evening, everyone, it's now time to get the dancing started. Now I know this is unfamiliar music for a lot for you, so I'm going to ask the bravest of you to please come out and join us." The Gryffindors present either puffed up or looked worried. "So ladies, please some out and show the boys how it's done."

Music began to play and Tatiana danced onto the floor, as did most of the Muggle-born girls. As the girls swayed and bopped along with _'Girls Just Want to Have Fun',_ Mudiwa walked behind the Slytherins, who were all sitting near each other in the loft area. "Please don't tell me that none of you lovely ladies are going to dance."

"We don't know how," pouted Ivy.

"It doesn't look that hard," said Teresa shyly.

"Go on, you can do it." Mudiwa said encouragingly.

"Of course they can! They're Slytherins," scoffed Daphne.

"So you'll go with us?"

Daphne glared at the first year and then stood up. "Of course, we all will. Can't let the boys think that Gryffindorks are their only dance partners."

Pansy sneered, but got up. Several of the other Slytherin girls followed behind them. Mudiwa moved to the railing and watched as the dignified girls tried to figure out how to dance to Muggle pop music. Kamala danced towards them to help them out. As the song ended Mudiwa stepped back and turned to the Slytherin boys. "I expect to see all of you down there soon."

Draco watched his boyfriend's father walk down the stairs. As the music changed to a bouncy beat he watched the gypsies and several of the Muggle-born boys join the girls on the dance floor. Draco watched as Gabriel bounced as the music played, his arms swaying above his head.

_Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me no more…_

"Only a Muggle male would beg a girl not to hurt him," Theo snorted.

"Get over yourself, Nott," Blaise snapped. "Maybe if you could get a girl to stay around you for more than a minute you would be begging her not to hurt you."

Theo crossed his arms and pouted as the other boys laughed at him. They went back to watching the dancing. When Gabriel pulled a blushing Hermione onto the floor Theo sniggered. "Looks like your toy is cheating on you, Draco."

"What are they doing?" Blaise asked as he leaned closer to the railing.

"Granger called it 'the twist'," Millicent gasped as she sat down. "Pansy wasn't able to escape." Pointing to the dance floor they saw Pansy being shown how to twist by an exuberant Tatiana. The young girl's skirt was a riot of multi-colored ruffles and it seemed to fly as she moved.

The Slytherins enjoyed themselves immensely as they watched the gypsies and Muggle-borns ask, cajole, and pull defenseless wizards and witches onto the floor. Hermione's date was trying to keep up with the dancing, while keeping himself between her and Gabriel. The third time he did this Gabriel cocked an eyebrow at Hermione, who promptly blushed.

Draco was amazed that none of the gypsies had left the floor; it was nearing eight and while he could see the sweat glistening off their skin none of them stopped, while everyone else had left to get drinks and rest from time to time.

As a song about some sort of Chameleon came to an end Gabriel, Kamala, Tatiana, Aubrey, Adonis and Vincent all moved to an empty part of the floor. As the music began the gypsies began a routine. Their movements were bouncy and quick. Talha wriggled out of his mother's arms wanting to join them. Gabriel picked him up without missing a beat. Draco smiled, he couldn't help himself. They were all laughing as they danced to the odd song.

"Draco, what can't you touch?"

"I don't know, Blaise, I don't think Muggle music has a meaning."

As the song continued, he noticed Gabriel and his family took on an air of superiority, even through their smiles. Draco gasped as Gabriel bent backwards with the other and popped back up somehow never losing his grip on Talha. Hips were thrust and circled, chests raised and dropped, and feet flew.

When the song ended, pleading gray and lavender eyes were turned to Vincent and Gabriel as each child held up one finger. Two quick nods brought whoops of joy, which ended quickly as the song began.

Blaise and Draco both wore puzzled frowns, as the gypsies would move from one pose to another. A few of the Muggle-born students were also doing the odd dance, however the gypsies took it to a completely different level. It didn't take long before they were contorted into odd shapes. Tatiana and Aubrey were balancing off of their fathers. Gasps were heard over the music as Gabriel lifted Kamala over his head.

"They look like they're posing for a picture," Pansy commented in a breathy voice.

"You managed to escape?"

Pansy glared at her friend. "At least I wasn't afraid to dance, Draco."

"I'm not afraid," he scoffed. "I'm waiting for the right song."

"Of course, how could I be so mistaken?" Pansy snickered.

When the song ended, Draco once again saw Tatiana and Aubrey begging to stay, only this time it was Gabriel they were pleading with. Each of them held onto one of his hands pleading, Draco was sure they would be staying longer, then Gabriel picked them up. The squealing children held on tightly as he lifted them into the air, and then slung them over his shoulders walking out of the tent.

Gabriel's display of strength made Draco's pulse quicken. "I need a drink."

"Dobby is having drinks to pass out."

Draco jumped a bit, not having seen any house-elves so far tonight. "Thanks, Dobby."

"You is being welcome, Master Draco. Would Master Draco's friends be liking punch?"

Draco gave the elf a faint grin. "I'm sure they would love some, Dobby."

The other Slytherins took the offered drink and they all sat down chatting about the dance, and what everyone was wearing that evening.

"I have to say Granger looks really good. I think she's brave to be wearing so little."

"I agree, Millicent," Pansy said. "And did you see how jealous Reynolds got when she was dancing with Gabriel? It was so funny to watch him trying to work out how to dance."

"Yeah, but he's doing pretty well now," Blaise commented pointing to the dance floor. The Ravenclaw was dancing with a very happy Hermione, and doing well if the way the others were dancing was any indication.

Draco searched the floor for Gabriel, and sighed when he didn't see him. Turning back to his friend he rolled his eyes, as he yet again caught Blaise staring at someone on the dance floor.

"She's beautiful, isn't she," Gabriel snarled just loudly enough for Draco to hear. Turning he saw Gabriel leaning over the back of Blaise's chair. From the look on Blaise's face he hadn't realized Gabriel was behind him until he spoke.

"Yes, she is." Blaise answered calmly.

"She's ten," Gabriel hissed.

Blaise nodded. "Yes, but one day she will be sixteen."

"And until then?"

"Friends?"

"And you will wait until she's sixteen before you do anything?"

Blaise took a deep breath and looked down at Kamala dancing, her black hair shining in the flashing lights. "I know we are meant to be together, and I don't want anything to ruin that. I'll wait."

Gabriel said nothing for a long moment. "Okay." Giving Blaise's shoulder a squeeze Gabriel walked over to his boyfriend and sat in his lap. "Are you having fun?"

"Yes, what song is this?"

"_Keep on Dancing_ by DJ BoBo. Why?"

"I just wanted to know the name of at least one song tonight," Draco smirked.

"Will you dance with me?" Seeing the skeptical look on Draco's face Gabriel quickly added, "Please, it will be so much fun, and I'll get to rub myself all over you. And I'll tell you the names of all the songs."

"Well when you put it that way, I'd be happy to dance with you."

When they got to the floor, the song changed. "This is _You Spin Me Round._" Gabriel began to dance, his body flowing back and forth against Draco's. Draco thought it looked a lot like having sex and decided to match his lover's movements. Gabriel beamed in happiness and continued leading them.

Draco was startled when Gabriel's hands grasped his hips and their bodies were pressed together. Gabriel pushed his hips into Draco's and soon their pelvises were circling together. Draco blushed hotly and was worried that they were making a spectacle of themselves when he saw Adonis and Gabriel's fathers dancing together and then he felt a bit more comfortable.

Gabriel's breath tickled his ear. "Do we need to stop?"

Draco thought about saying yes, his parents would certainly not approve, however he was having a lot of fun and no one seemed to mind how they were dancing. "No, I'm fine."

"Good, I love having you in my arms."

Draco smiled and loosened up allowing his body to flow more easily and a few times even guiding their movements. The next song was slower, and Gabriel quickly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Emerald eyes gazed into silver as Gabriel sung along.

Later Draco would venomously deny that he had a sappy grin on his face the whole time, or that his cheeks were pink from blushing – it was hot dancing!

_"Witchcraft,"_ Gabriel whispered as he stepped back a few inches and began dancing in a slow sinuous way, which Draco found rather hypnotic. It took Draco a minute to realize that the Muggle song was about their version of witches. Draco's gray eyes narrowed at his boyfriend.

Thankfully the next song had nothing to do with magic, and Draco joined in, bouncing wildly to _Jump Around_. After dancing to a few more songs Draco was tired and excused himself to rest with his friends. Gabriel let him go after a heated kiss.

"Have fun?"

"It was okay."

Pansy's grin brightened. "It looked like a lot of fun to me. Do you think Gabriel would dance with me like that?"

"I have no idea – it was just dancing so I don't see why not." Draco picked up his drink and sipped at it, hoping Pansy wouldn't go and find out.

"I think I'll go and find out," Pansy said as she stood. Before Draco could speak she was gone.

"I have to see this," Blaise snickered.

Draco's hand tightened around his glass as he watched his supposed friend approach his boyfriend. Soon the two were dancing, at first they weren't touching at all and then the song changed. Gabriel moved in closer placing one of his legs in between Pansy's and then pulling her closer. They were grinding together their bodies moving as if they were fucking. Draco was fuming, and then his glass cracked.

"What is with these lyrics, _'pour some sugar on me'? _What does it mean?" Gregory pouted not realizing how pissed off Draco was.

"Pansy had better not pour anything on him." Draco was just about to go down there and rip them apart, when Kamala saved the day. She tapped Gabriel on the shoulder and they stepped away from Pansy. Draco relaxed his grip on his drink, and was surprised when he felt punch trickling out of the glass. With a sigh he cast a whispered Reparo.

"What is she doing?" Ivy asked.

"I think she's putting some kind of belt on him. See – it matches hers," Blaise pointed out.

The next song had a decidedly Middle Eastern feel. Kamala and Gabriel began to dance, their hips snapping back and forth, the belt extenuating the movements. Draco and Blaise gazed longingly at the two siblings. Draco wanted to grab Gabriel and drag him to the nearest bed. He quickly hardened when Gabriel lifted up his shirt and his flat stomach moved like a wave through water.

When the song ended Draco held his breath hoping for more. He groaned when he got his wish. The siblings began to dance around each other, their shoulders doing a slow shimmy, their bodies moving more sensuously sliding along invisible lines.

"I'm surprised how many people are still dancing," whispered Pansy. Draco grunted, he hadn't actually noticed anyone else dancing.

"Okay everyone, sorry to say but this is the last song for the first half of the dance. When the song ends, please would everyone exit through the opening. Once everyone is gone, Professor Snape will cast an age line, and only those sixteen and older will be able to get back in. Thanks to everyone for joining us tonight." Vincent set the microphone down and joined his family on the dance floor.

_"Everybody dance now," _the woman sang. Almost all of the younger years jumped up and joined the gypsies in their wild gyrating dance. Draco smiled softly as Ivy, Rowan and Teresa flung themselves into the crowd. For a moment everyone was happy.

Pouting-yet-happy kids left the tent, the older ones staying just outside the entrance as the others trudged their way up to the castle.

"How long will I have to wait out here in the snow?" Draco demanded of his boyfriend.

"Well, once everyone leaves Professor Snape just needs to cast the age line and then you can come back in."

"And what will you be doing while I'm out there?"

"Well," Gabriel said his voice deep and rough. "This outfit was fine when there were young children around, but since they're leaving I thought I would change into something more provocative."

Draco barely kept from groaning at the images running through his head. What would Gabriel wear – a kilt, tight jeans, dress slacks, a fitted robe?

"I see the idea meets with your approval," Gabriel said. "You will dance with me some more, won't you?"

Draco stared at the slightly pouting lip, wanting to suck on it. "If you insist… and make it worth my while."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll make sure you enjoy every second of it. Now off you go so I can get changed."

"Do you need any help?"

Gabriel just laughed and pushed Draco out into the night.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Eighty-one

Song lyrics are underlined. 

9pm

Headmaster Dumbledore tugged on his beard as he contemplated the current situation. Voldemort and his Death Eaters had not attacked the Ministry, or anywhere else for that matter. He had sent everyone home at eight when nothing had happened. Molly had been overjoyed to know her husband and sons were coming home without having to fight.

Dumbledore's frown turned into a soft smile as his children spilled out from the gypsy's tent. Their laughter reached his ears up in the tower. He watched as friends laughed and helped each other up the slippery path to the castle. Sweethearts kissed and held hands. Straightening his posture, Dumbledore knew he had to do whatever was necessary to ensure that his children were safe and would be free to live their lives without fear. Yes, sending the gypsies to Voldemort would not only ensure Gabriel's compliance, but would also secure his spy's place at Voldemort's side. It wouldn't be too long, and hopefully there would not be too many more necessary sacrifices to rid the world of Voldemort and his followers.

The clock chimed the quarter hour and Dumbledore withdrew from the window, confident that Severus would find the groups of wayward children hiding behind the tent and dancing. He was just pouring a cup of tea when the fire blazed green.

"Professor Dumbledore! The ministry is under attack! They have vampires and werewolves with them."

"I'm coming, Kingsley. Let me contact the Weasleys and I'll be right along."

"Yes, sir, tell them to use the storage room Floo, it's secure."

Dumbledore threw a pinch of Floo power into the fire. "The Burrow! Arthur, are the boys with you? The Ministry has been attacked. They've brought vampires and werewolves with them."

Molly cried out as Arthur knelt in front of the fire. "Yes, Albus, we are all here. We'll go to the Ministry directly."

"Wait, Dad!" called Fred.

"We have some new toys to try out, we need to go to the shop first," finished George.

"Very well. Percy, Bill and Charlie get your things. We'll see you there, Headmaster."

"Thank you, gentlemen. Molly, could you Floo the other Order members? We will need all the help we can get."

"Yes, yes of course. What about the other teachers?"

"I'll be asking Minerva and Filius to join me. Remus, Sirius and Severus are at the dance, I want the children to have this last night as it seems war is now fully upon us."

Molly dabbed at her eyes with her pink handkerchief. "Yes, quite right, they deserve one more night of peace. Thank you, Headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded and withdrew from the flames. When he arrived at the Ministry the storeroom was empty. He could hear the shouting and ran out to help. There was nothing but chaos: people screaming in pain and yelling for help. Bright flashes of spells lit up hallways, and Dumbledore could see that currently there were more Death Eaters than warriors for the Light.

The Weasleys, Minerva and Filius came up behind him, and joined in the fight. A few minutes later the twins showed up, and they cackled as they threw small, soft objects into the air. When they hit they exploded and liquid sprayed out covering those near them. The people were unharmed but the vampires and werewolves howled in pain and fury.

"Yes!" the twins shouted in triumph. They lobbed the colorful balls everywhere and soon the side of Light was gaining the upper hand.

More order members arrived. Dumbledore smiled, only those at the school weren't here.

"We need to set up the wards!"

"Merrik, Samuel, cover us; it is time!"

Dumbledore rushed to stop them, trying to shout when a body fell, landing in the middle of the floor. Minister Fudge lay dead, his body broken and bloody. Cheers of victory and screams of horror filled the hall, making it impossible for Dumbledore to stop those casting the wards. The Headmaster could feel the pressure of the wards and knew that Apparating, either out or in, was now impossible.

"I challenge you, Lucius Malfoy!"

The blond paused for a moment and then turned in shock, as Dumbledore bore down upon him.

"I have heard Voldemort is here also; would he be brave enough to face me?"

Lucius snarled as the snake-like lord appeared at his side.

"Well, Tom, not looking too good," Dumbledore quipped.

"Dumbledore, you're a fool."

Then both Death Eaters doubled over in pain. A moment later Flint and Crabbe senior stood there.

"Where? Why?" the old man whispered.

"Our lord will own your precious school by morning." And before Dumbledore could respond he was hit in the back by the killing curse.

Minerva screeched in horror. Without thinking she sent the killing curse to the black-robed figure who had cast the curse at Dumbledore. Umbridge lay on the floor, her toad-like face frozen in surprise. Following their leader's death, the members of the Order attacked with a viciousness never seen before from them.

Blood dripped from Merrik's teeth. "I love it when my food is feisty."

Smoke growled in happiness, not able to answer more in his wolf form.

"I think these creatures need to be dealt with once and for all, brother."

"I agree, brother dearest." Together the red-headed twins levitated all of their balloons spreading them out over the battle, and as one dropped them together. Liquid silver and trapped sunlight exploded over everyone. Inhuman screams filled the air, and the creatures collapsed onto the floor.

Only a handful of Death Eaters remained standing, and were easily captured.

"Fred! George! I'm so proud of you both." Arthur said as he pulled his boys into a hug.

"Dad, you kicked arse! McNair never stood a chance!"

"Oh, well," stammered their father as he blushed.

"Is everyone okay?" Fred asked.

"I don't know yet. We need to set up one team to locate and stabilize the wounded, and another to work at breaking the wards so we can leave. Flint said Voldemort was going to attack Hogwarts, and if you look around none of his favorites are here."

"Oh Merlin, the kids are having a dance; they aren't even in the castle!" Tonks cried.

Arthur's face hardened. "Very well; who here knows about wards? Those of you with your hands up, go with Filius and Bill."

"Charlie, you know basic healing spells, does anyone else?" Only five others raised their hands. "Right then, the back hallway is relatively clear so we can use it as a temporary hospital."

"I'll organize people to look for survivors plus any supplies that could be useful." Minerva offered through her tears.

"Thank you. Right, everyone, lets get to work!" As he heard a clock chime ten times, Arthur prayed they would get out in time to help protect Hogwarts.

9:10pm the dance

Draco entered the tent with the others and looked around, wondering what would happen next. The tent was much darker now; the lights had been turned down so everything was covered in a soft glow. You could see easily, but it would also be easy to hide a lot. Once everyone was settled Mudiwa came out onto the dance floor. He had changed and was now wearing a midnight black vest, which covered very little, and a pair of seemingly painted-on black slacks.

"Welcome back, I'm sure you're all wondering what has changed besides the lighting. Well, the music is much more provocative," Mudiwa's deep voice made everyone shiver as he spoke. "We thought about making you all wait, however, we are here to please." Several of the girls squeaked as he said this. His resulting chuckle made many knees weak. "I hope none of you are disappointed. And please join us on the floor at any time."

Vincent, Soto, Adonis, and Gabriel joined Mudiwa. All of them had changed into tight revealing clothing; at the moment it was Gabriel's outfit that held Draco's attention. Black leather encased his legs, and was laced up the sides leaving an inch-wide strip of bare skin visible from his feet all the way to his hips. His top was a see-through black tee shirt which left nothing hidden. The men on the dance floor froze, then a voice screamed and a thrumming beat started.

Together they moved in the most sinfully erotic way, switching movements between hard thrusts and sinuous circles. They rubbed against each other in a way that had everyone blushing. Draco caught site of Severus and saw his wide eyes and flushed cheeks. Looking further he noticed Remus holding Sirius back, apparently he wasn't as happy with the show as everyone else.

Turning back to the gypsies, Draco raised an eyebrow as the men separated and spread out strategically, placing Gabriel directly in Draco's line of sight and Adonis in Severus'. Gabriel looked right into Draco's gray eyes as he brought his hand up to his neck and dragged it down his body, even as his body undulated.

"Let me show you baby I'm a talented boy."

Draco's breathing came in quick gasps as Gabriel continued to dance, each movement a perfect complement to the naughty lyrics. Draco felt drawn to his lover and it was only sheer force of will that kept him from going down there and fucking the brunette into submission.

As soon as that song ended another began this time the music was more bouncy and the gypsies reached out pulling people onto the floor. Draco growled as Gabriel returned to the floor with Longbottom. Neville seemed like he wanted to get away, so to prevent that Soto came up behind the boy. Soon the three of them were pressed together, Gabriel and Soto guiding Neville's movements.

"Push it, push it real good."

"Well those lyrics don't leave any question as to what they mean, now do they," Blaise quipped. "I'm going down there to see if I can get into Neville's place for the next song, 'bye!"

Draco turned to growl but only saw the back of Blaise's shirt. Stomping to his chair Draco sat down and sipped on his butterbeer. He wasn't worried; he didn't need to see what was going on. The current song was much slower and the lyrics didn't seem that provocative. Draco relaxed into the chair with a sigh.

"I want your sex."

Draco shot up and looked over the railing where Blaise and Gabriel were wrapped around each other. Blaise is straight, for fuck's sake! Draco screamed in his head. It didn't seem to be stopping him from putting his filthy hands all over Draco's boyfriend!

"Instead of glaring at them as if you could make them die, why don't you just go and dance with Gabriel," Pansy advised.

"I'm sure they're just fine. I'm not worried," Draco answered unconvincingly.

"What's your definition of dirty, baby? What do you call pornography? Don't you know I love you till it hurts me, baby? Don't you think it's time you had sex with me?"

Pansy laughed as Draco rushed down the stairs and ripped Blaise away from Gabriel.

"Did you miss me?" Gabriel asked his voice filled with laughter.

"I don't want anyone else dancing with you like that," Draco snarled.

"Then you'll just have to stay with me, won't you?"

Determined to wipe that superior look off Gabriel's face, Draco kissed him fiercely. Normally Gabriel would let him control their kisses, but not tonight. Gabriel thrust his tongue in Draco's hot mouth claiming every part for himself. Draco melted under the passion of the kiss and eagerly let Gabriel take charge. Draco didn't even notice the song ending as they moved together and snogged.

"I don't want to interrupt anything, however I do want to take a moment to thank Professors Snape, Lupin and Black for chaperoning this evening." Soto led everyone in a round of applause. "This next song is for them."

As the music began, Adonis snuck off to find Severus while Sirius dragged Remus onto the dance floor. The two men danced far more respectably than the kids around them.

"And I'm hungry like the wolf."

Gabriel could see Remus blushing in the dim light. Sirius threw his head back and laughed, pulling his lover closer to him. Looking around, Gabriel didn't see any sign of Adonis at all. Happily he returned his attention to Draco, running his hands up the blond's sides as he sung along.

"I'm on the hunt I'm after you."

Sweat dripped down his skin and his breath came in short pants. Gabriel closed his eyes for a moment, just enjoying the feel of his lover's body against his. Draco had stayed with him, and they were both happily tired from dancing for so long. Gabriel wanted to dance to one more song with Draco and then he was going to drag him off to his bedroom.

"I can't believe Muggles wrote a song about masturbation," Draco whispered into his ear.

"Does that mean you don't think about me when you touch yourself?"

Draco inhaled sharply, his erection growing even harder.

"I want to dance to one more song, and then take you to my bedroom," Gabriel purred.

"And what will you do with me there?"

Gabriel chuckled. "Don't you mean what will you do to me?"

Draco placed soft kisses on Gabriel's neck. "No. I want you to make love to me. I want your hard cock in me. Fucking me. Making me scream."

Gabriel's body shuddered in pleasure. "Merlin, Draco, you drive me crazy. I want to take you away right now, but I've dreamed of you while listening to this song."

"You have promised me one more dance. You'll just have to control yourself."

"That sounds like a challenge. Maybe it will be you who loses control."

"Not likely," Draco scoffed. "What's the song anyway?"

"Closer, by Nine Inch Nails."

Gabriel slowed his movements to the deep thumping rhythm. Running one hand down to Draco's slim hip he grabbed it tightly, rubbing his thumb firmly over the sensitive ridge. Draco gasped just as Gabriel's other hand reached into his hair and tugged. For a moment Draco thought about fighting the obvious domination, and then let go. Gabriel growled low in his throat as his lover's body relaxed against his.

"You make me violate you." 

Gabriel slid a firm thigh between Draco's legs, offering support and teasing stimulation. "Look at me," Gabriel demanded.

Fluttering his eyes, Draco did as he was told. And just in time as Gabriel sang along with the song causing Draco's insides to clench in desire:

"I wanna fuck you like an animal.  
I wanna feel you from the inside.  
I wanna fuck you like an animal.  
My whole existence is flawed.  
You bring me closer to God."

Draco twisted his hands in Gabriel's shirt, holding on as Gabriel controlled their movements. Leaning down, Draco licked the edge of the ear in front of him. "I've been dreaming about you taking me… what it will feel like to have you inside of me, to give myself to you… to feel that vulnerable, that open and exposed."

Gabriel shuddered, and tightened his grip. Draco felt a twinge of pain as his hair was pulled, but the waves of pleasure from his hip made it delicious. Draco sucked on the lobe and worried it with his teeth. "Will you be gentle with me?" he whispered. "As if I'm made of porcelain… or will I get to feel all of the power within you? Will your magic wrap around me as your body forces its way into me? Will I tingle and ache afterwards? The next morning will I still feel your presence within me, or will it have faded away?"

Keeping his hands where they were, Gabriel lifted Draco up, causing the blond to squeak and wrap his long legs around his lover's waist. Gabriel didn't stop dancing, as he held Draco to him taking all of his weight. Their erections rubbed together, and both were on the edge of coming. Draco was just about to warn Gabriel that he was close when Gabriel released his magic and Draco cried out, coming hard. He could feel Gabriel everywhere as his lover's magic surrounded and filled him. Without a spell being uttered or any sign of intention, Draco was cleaned.

"Oh, Merlin," Draco whispered. Opening his eyes he looked down into glowing green. He could still feel the hardness of his lover's cock and ground himself into it. Gabriel's eyes darkened, and his hands tightened again. Draco couldn't wait to see the bruises Gabriel's fingers were making on his hip. "Are you going to take me to bed now?"

"I should throw you over the nearest surface and fuck you in front of everyone." Gabriel said as he began walking towards his room. Suddenly he stopped. His magic went from passionately hot to cold in a second; the music stopped suddenly. "Everyone needs to get to the castle, Voldemort's here."

Draco could feel the horror filling him. Fumbling for his wand he cast a Tempus while he got off of Gabriel. 9:45 – it wasn't ready yet!

"Gabriel listen to me," he pleaded. "I have a plan and I can get you close to the Dark Lord, but I need you to wait for me. Please promise me!"

"You should stay in the castle."

"No, I won't. Promise me!" Draco pleaded; his gray eyes locked to emerald green as if he could force the promise out of him with sheer will.

"Only if you promise to be safe and get away as soon as you can."

"Yes, anything," Draco lied.

"Then hurry! I will wait, but I don't know that he will."

"How long do we have?" Draco asked as he joined the crowd headed for the castle.

Gabriel closed his eyes. "They're in the Forbidden Forest. Ten, fifteen minutes at the most."

"I'll be back, wait for me!" Draco called as he began to run, praying to anyone who would listen for just a few more minutes.

"I love you," Gabriel called as he closed his eyes. His clothes were replaced with battle robes, and his sword was strapped to his back. Turning to his family he held his fathers tightly. "Go! Go now, I won't be able to keep you safe. I love you, and thank you for everything."

"We will see you soon," Mudiwa grumbled.

"We love you, never forget that," Vincent said as they moved away.

Gabriel took a deep breath steeling himself for what was to come. The last of the students had left and were close to the castle. Calmly he walked into the night, for the last time.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Eighty-two

Lucius Malfoy snarled as his robe got tangled in yet another bush. They should have already been at the castle, but the forest seemed to be fighting them for every step. Looking down at the clear path before him, Lucius rushed forward. He could see the last of the children rushing towards the castle; if he hurried he could catch a few. His foot caught in a tree root and he fell, landing solidly on the now rocky ground. Waiting for his breath to return Lucius heard soft laughter in the trees. The groans of pain from the other Death Eaters were the only thing that cheered him up. Thankfully their Lord was not with them, he would Portkey in when Lucius let him know it was safe to arrive. Pulling himself up, Lucius carefully walked forward, seething as he saw the children had disappeared into the castle.

_

His lungs burned as he ran through the castle. He had to get to the Potions lab. Sliding to a stop, his shoulder painfully connected with the heavy wooden door. Whispering the password, Draco burst into the room, slamming the door behind him. Looking at the clock, he groaned: 9:55. Looking at his clothes Draco ran off to his room to change.

At 10pm Draco ran back into the lab, his dark gray battle robes swirling around him. The potion hadn't changed color! Rainbow colors still swirled through the thick liquid. He had failed, oh Merlin! Draco's body began to shake with fear. The clock began to strike the hour. Draco froze, his eyes fixed firmly on the potion; he didn't breathe, didn't blink, nothing moved as he waited, all his hope and faith in the swirling liquid. As the ninth chime sounded the potion darkened and then turned midnight blue with iridescent white flecks.

"YES!" Draco shouted. Grabbing the potion off the shelf, Draco ran.

"Draco!" Blaise and Pansy shouted as they saw him. "Where are you going?"

The blond didn't answer. He didn't have time; he had to get to Gabriel. Rushing outside he could already see the Death Eaters emerging out of the forest. There was a blue glow around Hogwarts, and several students were transported out onto the lawn. When he saw Gabriel and his father talking Draco thought his heart would stop. There was no turning back now.

"I want to stay!" Tatiana demanded as she stomped her foot.

"We need you to be safe." Vincent insisted as he hugged her goodbye.

"We can help," Aubrey sniffed his large lavender eyes pleading.

"And you will," Mudiwa said as he kissed his cheek. "At Oma's you and the others will sit down and focus all your love into the crystal and we will send that energy to Gabriel." Aubrey nodded, obviously not happy, but knowing nothing was going to change.

"Come on," Ria said, holding Talha in one arm and reaching out to the others.

"We need to go so we can call everyone together as quickly as possible." Elena kissed Soto. "I'll see you soon."

"Yes, as soon as is possible."

With tears in their eyes the Portkey activated.

"Now that the women and children are gone, what should we do first?" Adonis asked.

Vincent blinked. "I didn't realize we had sent away all the women, I didn't think of it like that. Anyway, we need to sit in a circle with me in the middle; I'll be the connection between the other groups and Gabriel."

Quickly they all got into position. Clearing their minds they connected to Vincent, with their strength and energy ready to be sent to their Cherub.

The trees rustled, and shouts were heard. A werewolf howled. And Gabriel began to speak. Vincent took a deep breath, not letting his fear cloud his thoughts. He could feel glimmers of the other groups, but there wasn't a true connection yet. Splitting his focus, Vincent touched the edge of Gabriel's aura ready to send the energy on to him, but not wanting to distract his son.

_

Gabriel walked out of the tent into the crisp night air. The full moon hung low in the sky and lit the snowy ground in its soft light. Stars twinkled in the clear sky. It didn't look as if a battle was about to happen, as if evil itself was about to descend upon the school. Gabriel closed his eyes, feeling for where the Death Eaters were coming from, before walking out to where they would be emerging from the forest. Smoothly he knelt on the ground mindless of the cold.

"Hogwarts, please I need your help," Gabriel whispered as he connected with the wards. "Evil men are coming and hoping to take over the school. Please, I need your help to engage the ward allowing only those who mean no harm into the school." The castle's magic and sentience answered with a reassuring hum and together they pulled one of the oldest wards out of the very ground itself. It was a ward set up by Salazar Slytherin with the help of druids. It would block anyone, magical or Muggle, from approaching the castle. Slowly the ancient spell was brought to life; it pulsed and shuddered then burst forth only a few feet from the castle edge creating a sphere of protection around the school.

Worried that there could already be supporters of the Dark Lord in the castle, Gabriel directed the spell to scan Hogwarts. It wasn't long before several students appeared at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, ejected by the magic. After sending the castle his thanks Gabriel stood. Curses could be heard along with painful crashes. The trees sparkled with multi-colored lights as the fairies slowed the Death Eaters down. The students expelled from the castle gathered closely and glared at Gabriel while whispering furiously, too afraid to actually do anything just yet. Just as he saw figures in the trees Gabriel heard footsteps behind him. Turning, he gasped. There stood Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Luna, Justin, Dean, Neville and several other students who were in Hermione's defense group. "What's going on? What are you doing out here?"

"This is our world too, and we want to help protect it." Ron said his voice strong yet uncertain.

"You do understand that Death Eaters are coming and that I fully expect to see Voldemort himself soon?" The angry howl of a werewolf echoed through the night. "That was a werewolf; please go back inside where it's safe."

"No," Hermione stuttered. "We are going to help."

Black robed figures broke through the foliage; it was too late.

"The castle and the forest are the safest places to go if you need any help. Stay behind me and don't attack until they do," Gabriel ordered the students. Getting nods of agreement he turned to the approaching Death Eaters. There were at least a hundred led by Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. "Good evening, can I be of any help?" Gabriel asked as he walked forward.

"You foolish brat!" Lucius snarled. "You will fall this night."

"Well, you can certainly try."

"You stupid boy, how can we fail?" the mad witch cackled. "The Dark Lord's most powerful followers are before you, and behind us hungry vampires and werewolves."

As if summoned the dark creatures walked out of the forest stepping into the pale moonlight. Several of the students cried out in fear, and the creatures responded with cruel smiles, showing their fangs.

It was time. Reaching into his shirt Gabriel pulled out the amulet and lengthened the chain enough to hold it above his head. Walking forward he called out, "I am a member of the Magical Creatures Council, if you attack me, you attack them."

Lucius was unaware that the dark creatures had begun backing up, as out of the shadows the council began to appear, Lysander and his team coming behind the group, swords drawn ready for battle. The surface of the lake rippled, and Selkie warriors emerged from the dark water, their magic swirling around their hands, black eyes cold and calculating.

Hermione gasped and looked around. "Ron, look!" Turing to the roof of the castle Ron and the others saw dozens of vampires waiting, silhouetted in the moonlight.

"Your necklace means nothing, boy. And if you think for one minute that we're afraid of you and your little friends, you're sorely mistaken."

As one the Death Eaters raised their wands. "Crucio!"

Gabriel threw up a shield protecting everyone standing behind him, As the spells ended Gabriel fell to the ground with a gasp.

"Children shouldn't do such power spells, aw… poor ikkle baby," Bellatrix crooned.

"Gabriel!" Draco called, falling to his knees next to his lover. "Baby, are you okay?" Taking his limp boyfriend in his arms, Draco made eye contact with his father and gave a slight nod. "Love, I need you to drink this for me, okay? It will help, but it will take a while to take effect." With a trembling hand Draco pressed the vial to Gabriel's red lips and watched the potions disappear.

Lifting his hand to his mouth Lucius spoke into his ring. "It is safe, my Lord."

The students screamed as Voldemort appeared before them, his gray skin even more ghastly in the moonlight and his red eyes glowing. Walking towards the black-haired boy he grinned triumphantly. "It is time this is ended. You and your little friends can do nothing! Congratulations, young Malfoy, you shall be properly rewarded for your help."

"You lying snake!" Ron yelled.

"Lucius, Bellatrix, please take care of these insolent children, and clear the way into Hogwarts for me. I'll take care of Potter."

Gabriel gasped and forced his body into a kneeling position, he desperately wanted to meet Tom on his feet.

"No, don't bother getting up," Voldemort sneered as he walked closer. Gabriel heard his classmates call out spells as the Death Eaters advanced on them. Reaching over his shoulder, Gabriel pulled his sword out of its scabbard with a groan. The metal rang as it hit the ground. "Don't worry, boy, when I re-tell this story I'll make sure to say how you fought until the very end."

Black robes swirled in front of him, and Gabriel looked up.

"You have great strength, and no control. I've recently come across a spell to remove a person's magical core; you will stay still while I try it out on you. Draco, hold him."

Draco's arms wrapped around Gabriel as a skeletal hand reached down and touched his forehead. As soon as the cold finger touched his skin, Gabriel leapt into action. Pushing off the ground he drove the katana through Voldemort's body. The razor sharp steel cut through his body like it was nothing, the silver tip bursting out his back. In that moment a hundred different things happened. Gabriel began to chant the ancient incantation. Fawkes and Mbiriviri appeared, dropping Aurora onto the Dark Lord. Aurora bit the madman, injecting him with poison. Instantly his nervous system began to shut down, and a huge amount of Voldemort's magic went into fighting the poison rather than Gabriel.

The two phoenixes circled around them creating a circle of protection, which no one could enter. They began singing and a glow surrounded the Dark Lord's body as his soul was called forth.

Draco prayed the potion would work. His wand was drawn and he was ready to help when he could. His father pounded on the barrier, glaring at him, and Draco knew his father would try and kill him as soon as he got the chance.

A voice called out over the battle. "I am Voltaire, head of the Magical Creatures Council. Those of you who would like protection sit down now and we will see to you after the battle; for those of you who choose to fight, we will kill you." Pausing a moment Voltaire waited to see if anyone would sit down. He was happy when several vampires and werewolves sat right where they were. "Attack!"

The vampires swooped down from the roof of the castle. Surrounding the students they fought against the Death Eaters. Voltaire smiled as the children sent out curses from between them.

The Selkies surged forward, calling to the water inside those who would hurt them. Jaime closed his eyes as he took all the water from an enraged werewolf. Hurrying he tried to get to his friend.

Lysander grinned as the call to attack was heard. Ruthlessly he cut down those in front of him, his sword whistling as it sliced through the night. One of the other vampires yelled: "Merrik!" A tall, vicious-looking vampire came forward.

"I was hoping I would meet you tonight," Lysander snarled.

"Do you want to join me?"

"No, I seek vengeance."

"For whom?"

"Marcy."

Merrik's eyes widened. He attacked. Before he even touched Lysander his body was in two pieces on the forest floor. Merrik blinked up at the angry warrior.

"You will not hurt anyone else ever again!" With one fluid stroke Lysander severed the vampire's head from his body. Lysander allowed himself a brief second of satisfaction before turning back to the battle. More than half of the remaining vampires were now sitting down.

A blinding explosion of light had the vampires shying away. Neville was separated from the group.

"Poor wittle baby, are you lost?"

For a moment he was caught between fear and anger, then he stood up, his back straight and head held high. Turning he faced the woman who took his parents from him.

"What's the little baby going to do?" Bellatrix cooed at him as she raised her wand.

Strength and power flowed into Neville; he raised his wand and a green light shot from it and the insane witch fell to the ground.

Gabriel, meanwhile, was shaking with effort. Energetically he followed the sword into Tom's body and then began looking for his soul. At first he couldn't find it, and then the potion Draco had fed him started to take effect. Suddenly he could see the wispy fragment of Tom's soul. Everything else slipped away and Gabriel's focus was sharp and clear. It wasn't as hard to work with the spiritual world as he'd feared it would be, especially with a battle going on all around him.

As he chanted, cobweb-thin strands went out from the shard of soul. As he continued to chant Gabriel sent his magic into the soul fragment and down the strands; it took longer than he'd expected for his magic to reach the different pieces of Voldemort's soul. Gabriel took a raspy breath. He felt as if he couldn't breathe, his body, magic and life-force were all stretched to their very limits. Focusing on the soul energy Gabriel began to pull the pieces together. Merlin, it was hard; he wasn't sure he could do it. Slowly he pulled on the pieces of soul, trying desperately to loosen them from their prison.

Vincent was becoming desperate; the energy wasn't any greater than when he'd felt the first spark. He gasped as his son's aura shrank almost to nothing. They needed to do something soon! Gabriel's life-force flickered. "No, please no!" Vincent cried in his mind. The spark began to grow. Slowly at first, then in a rush of magic, love and power. Instantly the gypsies added their own and sent it to Gabriel. They breathed as one keeping the connection open, sending their beloved Cherub everything they could.

Gabriel screamed as his body was flooded with even more power. Groaning he pulled again, and the soul began to draw together. He could feel his family with him. As the energy kept coming, the different parts of the soul moved closer and closer together. Throwing everything he had into Tom's soul, Gabriel finished the incantation. The soul fragments and magic combined, swirling together until the pieces were once again together, and whole.

Gabriel laid back against Draco. His face and lips were colorless and his breath was coming in shallow pants. Voldemort's body was lifeless beside them and Tom Marvolo Riddle hovered above them. He was a handsome teenager once again. Transparent tears fell down his cheeks. "Thank you, Gabriel Alec Dragonheart."

Tom disappeared into a soft golden light as Gabriel collapsed.

"NO! Merlin, Gabriel, please no!" Draco screamed tears filling his eyes. The two phoenixes landed on Gabriel's still body and began to cry.

"Gabriel!"

Draco turned and saw his lover's family rushing from the tents.

Despite the fall of their leader the Death Eaters didn't stop fighting. Adonis saw Severus fighting against a man with a pug nose and black hair. Behind him a troll-like man came up and pointed his wand at Severus' back. Running with everything he had Adonis rushed to save his lover, throwing himself the last few feet. Adonis screamed as his leg was sliced open, the force of the intercepted curse breaking his bone.

"You are no longer protected, Draco."

Lucius stepped closer to his son. Draco's arms were filled with his lover and two crying phoenixes. "Thank goodness I have your brother as my heir."

A flash of silver flew through the air as a throwing star sank deeply into Lucius' wrist. Before he could react he felt a sharp burning in his leg. Looking down he saw a black, iridescent snake slithering away towards his son. Lucius couldn't even say a word before he fell to the ground.

"Are you okay? How is he?" Vincent asked Draco as he fell to his knees.

"I don't know. I can feel him breathing but each breath shakes his whole body, and he's so pale."

"If you can clear a path I can carry him to the hospital wing."

"Yes," Draco answered, "let's go."

As they turned towards the castle they saw all the Death Eaters had been taken care of. Mudiwa was carrying a very bloody Adonis as Severus guided him through the crowds. Naveen and Soto were helping the injured. Feeling a tug on his robes, Draco looked down and picked up Aurora. "Thank you for killing him. Let's go, we don't want to miss it when he wakes up."

Draco felt his heart falter as Gabriel's limp body swayed with his father's movements. He just had to be okay.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Eighty-three

A/N Okay here is the final chapter of _Gypsy Caravan_. Thank you all so much for your reviews, support and sticking with me! I owe a huge thank you to Rakina who has not only beta-ed the same type of mistakes in every chapter squishes Rakina but through this process has made me a better writer and become a dear and trusted friend.

There are a few clichés – sorry, but I wanted happiness. And right now I'm not planning on writing a sequel- I hope to have it all wrapped up in this chapter.

Much love, Witchdragon

Gabriel's hands clutched at the katana piercing the Dark Lord's body. His magic, energy and life force were stretched to the brink. He could feel the presence of his family, and was deeply thankful for their help as the pieces of Tom Riddle's soul slowly came together. He could hear the battle going on around him, and could feel Draco behind him, but Gabriel was removed from all of it. The potion Draco had fed him had successfully pulled him into the spirit world so he could do his work. Gabriel continued to chant the incantation as he forced the pieces together. They were so close, almost touching. Gabriel could feel that they wanted to join, but just couldn't. Taking a deep breath, Gabriel forced everything he was and everything he was being given into the fragments.

Light and magic swirled as Tom Riddle's soul became whole once again. Gabriel felt his body fall back onto Draco, as the last of Voldemort's life drifted away. Gabriel stayed kneeling, shivering as he separated from his body. Looking up he saw a handsome teenager. Tom thanked him and then floated away into a warm golden light. Gabriel felt draw to the light. Then he heard Draco and Vincent calling to him. "I don't want to go. I need a way back into my body," Gabriel thought and instantly was sucked back into his body, as Draco's potion did its final task and faded from his body.

Gabriel didn't know were he was. The bed was firm and the air smelled of potions and nothing else, like it had been cleaned so deeply that nothing existed in it. He could faintly hear the song Mbiriviri would sing to protect him from others' emotions. A cool hand held his. Gabriel wanted to turn his head and open his eyes, but he couldn't. He felt as if he was too deep inside his body, as if he had to come closer to the surface to get control over himself again.

"Your school is very interesting; I hope you get up soon so you can show me around," Jaime said to him. "Your friend, Luna, has been showing me around. She's been telling me all about rare magical creatures. Have you ever seen a blibbering humdinger?"

Gabriel drifted off happily listening to Jaime talking.

"I hate him," Draco sneered softly, as if he didn't want anyone else to hear him. "I know he's your friend, but he's been more than just a friend. I can tell by the way he touches you. Merlin, earlier today he was running his fingers though your hair! Then he laid next to you talking about everything, and I wanted to throw his aquatic arse out the bloody window! You're mine, and I want you to wake up right now and tell him so!" Gabriel heard Draco stomp his foot.

The bed shifted and a warm body was pressed against his. "Please, Gabriel, please come back. I miss you so much." Draco's voice hitched with a soft sob. "Please, I need you."

Gabriel fought to get closer to the surface, cursing the blackness as it took him again.

Tatiana and Aubrey were dancing on his bed. Music filled the room, and his father's voice could be heard singing along.

"Are you sure he's going to wake up, Baba?" Aubrey asked as he bounced over his brother's sleeping form.

"Of course, he just needs an incentive to wake up."

"Like triple ginger biscuits?" Tatiana squealed.

"Yes, shall we have some?" Dad said.

Gabriel felt them sit down around him, and the sterile smell was replaced with the scent of fresh sweet ginger. Gabriel's nose twitched as he rose to the surface before fading away again.

"I love him, and I wouldn't do anything differently, but still, my leg," Adonis cried softly whispering his confession. "I can walk, but I have a limp. I'll never be able to be part of our performances again. I don't even know that I'll travel with the troupe again. I want to be with Severus and was planning on talking with him about what we would do, but now what will I do? Cook, clean, help cut ingredients for his potions?"

Gabriel felt Adonis grasp his hand holding on tightly. "I want to do those things and I want to help him, but I can't see that being all I do, or all that my life is."

Gabriel surged forward as much as possible and squeezed Adonis' hand. He blacked out even before he heard Adonis' shocked gasp.

Hard heels clicked rhythmically against the stone floor. "I should have protected him. I should have kept him safe. Instead he almost died. Gabriel, he was so pale. Madam Pomfrey had to start his heart twice because of how much blood he'd lost. And I'm so happy that he is with me, it's all I really care about. He has lost significant use of his leg. And I don't know if I can keep him happy. He's used to traveling. How will I keep him happy?" Severus sat down with a sigh.

"Speaking of unhappiness, you need to wake up soon; my godson is driving me insane with his moping. He keeps glaring at Jaime who I think winds him up just for fun, or to keep his mind off of you."

"Gabriel," Kamala sniffed, her face buried in his chest. "Tomorrow is Christmas. There's a big tree, and we haven't opened our Solstice gifts yet. The adults said we would open them tomorrow, but all I want is you."

Kamala cried as she clutched his top. He could feel the dampness of her tears. His fingers twitched; he wanted to comfort his sister. His hand moved and darkness enveloped him again.

He woke to the sound of cheerful chatter, the morning light banishing the darkness behind his eyes. The rich smell of sticky buns and eggs filled the air.

"Okay everyone, gather round and we'll start opening presents," Ria called out. "We'll go youngest to oldest, so Talha will go first."

Gabriel could hear the paper tearing, and Talha shriek with delight.

"Guess what, he loves the paper! Who would have guessed," laughed Soto.

Gabriel smiled softly before returning his focus to waking up. The bed dipped. "I'll tell you what everyone gets, okay," Kamala said.

Kamala described each present as Talha, Aubrey and then Tatiana opened their gifts. Gabriel received hugs and kisses as thanks for his gifts.

"It's my turn now." Kamala moved to stand up when a hand gripped her wrist. Gabriel forced his eyes open, smiling up into her chocolate brown eyes. "Gabriel!"

Everyone rushed to the bed, and slowly he made eye contact with them all, except Talha who was busy chewing on wrapping paper. Gabriel tried to say something, 'I love you,' or 'Merry Christmas', anything at all, but instead his eyes fluttered closed and he feel asleep.

"Everyone else is in the Great Hall having Christmas dinner, but I wanted to come and spend some time with you."

Gabriel could tell that he wasn't going to actually reach consciousness and instead faded back into sleep as his godfather explained in great detail about the Weasley twins' great victory at the Ministry of Magic.

"I could make him orgasm, that should wake him up," Lysander offered casually.

"What!" Draco yelled.

"Well, he responds really well to my bite. So I could drink from him, and he could have another powerful, amazing orgasm, which I'm sure would wake him up."

Gabriel could feel Draco seething, and by the sound of his footsteps he was advancing on the vampire. This was not good.

"Draco," Gabriel breathed softly. He wasn't sure anyone would hear him, but then the room went completely silent. Suddenly a potion vial was pressed against his lips. Gabriel recognized the spicy taste of Pepperup Potion and felt steam come out of his ears. It was much milder than he was used to and his expression must have shown his confusion.

"It's a version of Pepperup used for small children when they are sick," Severus explained. "Madam Pomfrey insisted that you needed to stay awake for a while. She has been giving you potions, but only in small doses, and you need to eat something."

"Okay," Gabriel rasped. Blinking rapidly he tried to adjust his eyes to the light. Thankfully someone noticed and turned them down. A large figure swam into view. Before Gabriel could focus on who it was he was wrapped up in strong arms. Inhaling, he breathed in the scent of his Baba.

"Cherub, we were so worried!" Mudiwa said softly as he helped his son sit up.

Vincent adjusted his pillows and took Gabriel into his arms. "Never again can you scare us like that, do you understand me, young man?"

"Never again, I promise, Dad."

"Are you feeling okay?" Ria asked, worry marring her brow.

Pausing before he answered Gabriel shrugged his shoulders. "I'm achy from lying down for so long, but other than that I feel fine. What time is it?"

"Eight-thirty," Adonis answered limping into view. "The little ones are going to be so angry that they missed seeing you awake. Soto and Naveen put them to bed, but they should be back soon."

Tears filled Gabriel's emerald eyes. "I'm so sorry about your leg. I should have…"

"No! No, don't you dare!" Adonis choked hobbling to Gabriel's bedside. "You did enough, more than enough. And yes my life will change, but I wouldn't do anything differently. Not a single thing, do you hear me."

Gabriel sniffed and nodded, burying his face into golden curls as Adonis held him tightly.

"I'd better let you go, there are others waiting to say hello."

As Adonis stood up Lysander flung himself on top of Gabriel with a wicked grin on his face. "Your boyfriend is rather easy to wind up."

Gabriel smiled and looked over Lysander's shoulder to see a very annoyed Draco. "He's coming over here."

"Well then, I'll have to do this quickly." And with that Lysander leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before leaping off the bed like a cat and landing safely away from striking distance.

With grace and dignity Draco took a clean washcloth from the bedside table and with a quick spell had it warm and damp. Carefully he wiped Gabriel's lips. "I wouldn't want to catch anything," he sneered before leaning down and kissing Gabriel softly.

"I love you," Gabriel sighed as Draco sat up.

"I love you too."

"Sorry to end the sweetness, but I have some potions and soup for Gabriel," Elena said as she placed a tray over Gabriel's lap.

"Thank you." Gabriel looked over the potions and took the nutrient and strengthening potions before eating, leaving the magic stabilizing potion for later. "While I eat can anyone tell me how long I've been asleep and what has happened?"

Gabriel took a spoonful of the rich smelling pumpkin soup and hummed happily. Everyone smiled as their fears of Gabriel not returning to them dissipated.

"You have been asleep for four days. Today is Christmas Day." Vincent told him.

"Madam Pomfrey said that other than being exhausted, physically and magically, there was nothing wrong with you," Severus explained, his arms wrapped around his fiancé.

Gabriel set his spoon down as if was going to speak, when Ria interrupted him. "Oh no you don't! You go right back to eating! We can wait to hear you part of the story. We have already shared ours. Draco and Severus told us about the potion. Draco also shared his experience during the battle. Your family and friends from all over the world meditated and sent you energy. Did you feel it?"

Gabriel nodded, not willing to try speaking again.

"Perfect. The Magical Creatures Council came and helped. We would have lost so many if they hadn't been here. Most of them have gone home, but Lysander, as you know, is still here." Ria gave Gabriel a sly look. "How did you keep your innocence while training with him all those years?"

Gabriel blushed and before he, Lysander or Draco could comment, Mudiwa took up the conversation. "Jacob, Miriam, Jaime and Shawn are also still here."

Draco snarled.

"Before they attacked here, Death Eaters were sent to the Ministry. Unfortunately many people died, including Dumbledore, but no one else you knew," Vincent explained trying to divert attention away from his son's ex-lovers. "Voltaire and the other council members have been working closely with the new Ministry officials. Things are changing quickly. You should be very proud."

Gabriel blushed and focused more intently on his soup.

The next few days were spent reconnecting with everyone and slowly regaining his strength. The Ministry held a ball in his honor, which Gabriel attended under protest. However, in his speech he listed everything everyone had ever done to help him, and expressed his gratitude for all the good work the Ministry was now doing. Orders of Merlin were presented to everyone who had helped. Gabriel beamed with happiness as so many of his friends and family were presented with the coveted awards. This was the first time that magical creatures and Squibs had been awarded the Order of Merlin.

Narcissa Malfoy attended the party with Hydras. She cried when she saw Draco, holding him closely to her and praising him for the man he had become.

Later that night Draco had cried for the loss of his father, and for his mother's words. Gabriel held him tightly through it all.

July 14th, 1997. Oma's Farm, Switzerland

Gabriel took a deep breath of the fresh, flower-scented air. The sun had just begun to set and the sky was washed in soft colors. Adonis and Severus stood before Oma. They were getting bonded today and everyone had come. Draco and Blaise sat next to Gabriel, with Hydras, Aubrey and Tatiana crawling all over the three of them. Gabriel hugged Hydras to him, as Severus began to say his vows. His deep voice was rough with emotion. Adonis beamed in happiness as his eyes filled with tears. As the newly bonded pair kissed Draco laced his fingers through Gabriel's. Gabriel leaned over and kissed Draco's soft cheek, with turned pink with embarrassment.

This was what Gabriel had fought and been willing to die for. Looking around he saw all of his family and friends: Ria's family from India; Jaime and his family; Dario and Luca; and Philip, Freja and Lucas with their family and pack were all at the farm. Lysander and his girlfriend Marcy would be arriving at dark for the party. And of course there were the gypsies Gabriel had lived with since he was five, plus Soto and Elena's new baby boy, Riku.

Everything was working out. Severus didn't want to stay at Hogwarts. Instead, he would be making potions for those who ordered them. He already had orders from St. Mungo's and the Hogwarts infirmary. Severus also wanted to collect a lot of the ingredients himself, so he and Adonis planned to travel frequently to collect top quality fresh ingredients. For their honeymoon they were going to Costa Rica, a place Adonis had never been.

Adonis was going to focus on his artwork for now. He still hadn't decided what he was going to do with his time. Severus said he would need to find something to occupy his time soon, because apparently the golden man got horny when he was bored, and Severus couldn't get any work done.

Draco and Hydras were spending the summer traveling with the Dragonheart clan. Gabriel was thrilled to be able to spend his summer with them. Mrs. Malfoy was convicted of being an accessory to Death Eater crimes, and was confined to her house. She was currently writing her memoirs and Draco thought she would be back at the top of the social circles in no time.

"Are you going to sit here all night grinning like a loon, or shall we join the party?" Draco drawled, amused at his lover's behavior.

"Do you want to get married someday?"

Draco raised an elegant silvery eyebrow at the uncouth emerald-eyed man. "Yes, someday I would like to get married and have a family. But until then, I think I would like to see the world. Do you know any way I could travel around Europe and Asia learning about the people and cultures? Eating new foods and buying exotic clothes and trinkets, perhaps? Or maybe you know a place where my baby brother could come along too?"

Gabriel grabbed Draco and kissed him fiercely. "With me, you can come with me, and I'll show you everything!"


End file.
